Preggo Apocalypse
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: Irma goes to a near dead castle town thinking she's been hired for a job, but she finds out she's been sold into her own personal hell. Will she ever find freedom? Queen's Blade AU fanfic; Rated M for language and other content. Irma X OC. Finished!
1. Introduction

**!IMPORTANRT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Alright everyone... To those whom have read my stories, they know what I lean towards. Well this one is different. There will be romance obviously but... As the title suggests, this one is far different than anything I've done. Now, I'm going to explain a little here okay? First off, yes this is a Queen's Blade fic. And if anyone knows Queen's Blade, you know it surrounds yuri. AKA Girl X Girl action. Which I do not like. So there is none. I support it, yes, but I don't have to like it too. And in which case I don't like the series. I've never seen it, nor do I want to see it. I've seen pictures and that was far too much for me.

HOWEVER... I do like some of the characters. Which, are Irma, Reina, Risty, Claudette, Echidna, Melpha and Shizuka. Tomoe isn't so bad either. (Though since she looks like Kikyo from Inuyasha she's not a total fav. I HATE Kikyo!) Ahem... Anyways, those are the characters I actually like. And I will say this, it is VERY rare for me to actually LIKE a female character. Most of them are whiny ass bitches who's screams seem to always be high pitched, and they always seem to get captured and are more of a pain in the ass than an actual help. *rolls eyes* But these women are actually pretty cool, while they're actually fully clothed and not in a sexual encounter with another woman...

However since there are NO male characters except Cattleya's son, (In which he is too young.) And so far I'm guessing Reina and Elina's father, there are no men. So, obviously I had to have a couple OC's in this. But just men. I'll explain them in a bit. First I'd like to explain a bit about this story, the plot, and well what to expect. And I'd like to say now if you don't like anything you hear/read here, then just go away. Don't flame or "report" the fic because you think its wrong or inappropriate or whatever shit. Its just a story, its just a work of fiction, which is why this site was created. For fans to do whatever the hell they want to their fav or least fav characters. My friend read this story and has told me many times to post it. I've been conflicted about it but have finally given in.

Now... You're thinking, what the hell kind of title is Preggo Apocalypse? Well this story will be surrounded by pregnancies, and child birth. Plus of course the actual story. I doubt everything is perfect as of my information about child birth or whatever (I am a girl but c'mon, until you've actually been through a pregnancy you can't know everything about it or child birth!) So if anything seems incorrect, don't flame and just tell me and I'll fix it for future chapters. Jeeze I don't know everything about shit like that... Anyways, so again with the title. What the hell? I'll tell ya... It was a random idea that came to mind, what if someone was captured and or bought and turned into a pet/sex toy, but also a breeding machine? I mean... Its completely out there!

But sounded fun. So I started writing, and it didn't take long to get far into this story. (Which is a huge shocker for me.) And, I'm quite proud of this story. This is a completely different story for me to write, but I had a hell of a good time writing it. Things will unfold later in the story and whatnot, so don't think this is all about sex/pregnancy/birth and there's nothing else going on. There is a good story (In my opinion lol) behind this whole thing. And I hope people will enjoy it.

Also, Irma is the main female. And if any of the attitudes are different than what they really are, well its 'cause I don't know the characters all that well, other than what I read about them. The other female that will be present will be Tomoe, and then later (Much later) Risty. And Reina and Elina will both be in as well, just not as much as the first three. So, not liking how this all sounds? Go away then. If you don't mind what you're reading, then allow me to explain the OC's.

The main OC, in which case will be with Irma, is named Alexi. That's pronounced Alex-E. Got it? Good. He is a demon (But not one of those ugly things, a sexy one!) Whom I had to be Tomoe's older brother. Yes I know she doesn't have a brother, but it worked. He has long black hair that goes about to the middle of his back, and his bangs are to one side and covers half his face. The left half. And the reason being is, he has a scar that stretches from the left side of his forehead to about his jaw line. (So he hides it with his hair.) His ears are pointed like an elf's, he has claws like... Say Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Y'know? And his eyes are dark purple. But! When he's fighting and or pissed off they glow red. (Cliche I know, but I've never had an OC with glowing red eyes I don't think...) He also has wings that come out when he wants them to. The right one is like an angels wing, but pitch black feathers instead of white. And the left is like a dragon or bats wing, that's got some scales here and there but mostly like a flesh kinda wing. Its also black. And it has like, what's the word? Talons where it bends? Well you get the idea.

That's as best as I can describe him I think. XD Bad, I know... Anyways, the second OC is named Gage. His hair is short, messy and is green. He does have one long thin braid that starts behind his right ear, and it has a couple beads on it. His eyes are blue, and he is also a demon. And his left ear is lined with piercings, and then there is one long one that's jeweled hanging down. (By the way, his ears are also pointed.) That's about it for him. Simple, yes... XD

That's it about the OC's. There is one other mentioned, but he's a filler more than anything. His name is Ecstacys, and he's... Well, he's a Guardian. But for the filler part of this fic, he's a demon. His eyes are extremely dark blue, practically black, and his hair is long and past the middle of his back, and is extremely light blue, nearly white. He's the only gay man mentioned, and this OC actually isn't but bi but he filled what I needed him too. He also has a snowflake mark on the corner of his right eye, and markings going down his neck on the left side of his face. There's more to him but, for this fic, he was just a filler and I didn't need to add all the extra detail.

Anyways, that sums up the OC's. So anyways, the basic idea here is, Alexi being a king buys Irma from Aldra and puts an immortality spell on her, plus a special fertility spell which makes it to where having sex just once gets her pregnant, even if she's just given birth. All her babies are born completely healthy, each time and they never die. Well, while she's carrying them and or giving birth to them. Afterwards they're still healthy but normal otherwise. So, why would he do this? Simple. He wants to repopulate the town he rules over because its dying out. That'll all be explained in story though.

Like I said, its a different idea, but made me want to write it out! So, while she's pregnant she's basically having sex almost every day with the father of the children she carries. (And no, I'm not writing out THAT many sex scenes...) So yes, there are sex scenes, birthing scenes, and sex AND birthing scenes. (Basically where she's being forced to have sex while giving birth.) But again, the whole story isn't just all that. There are other things going on. I hope whomever reads this will please be kind. I've given you warning now, and will warn people in every chapter that if you don't like the idea or what's going on don't bother reading or flaming.

I don't know why I wrote this really. It came to mind and, to me it was a different idea and seemed interesting. Not something I've read about before. No one I know has read something like this before either, so... I couldn't resist. And I really enjoyed writing it.

Well... I think that's everything. Thanks for taking the time to reading this, and I hope you enjoy the story. So please enjoy as the story actually begins in the next chapter. (I would have put this in the same chapter but, that would have been SUPER long, obviously. XD)


	2. Chapter 1

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Queen's Blade or their characters. I do own my OC's though.

Well... Then... Hopefully you read the first chapter. XP If not, go back and read it! Anyways, I'm giving you another fair warning that if you don't like what you're reading, then just stop! Duh! No need to flame. If you see something I need to correct, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Alright? Well, then I hope everyone enjoys this.

_-Also, my friend ginniirox is the one whom came up with the title, not me. She's awesome. Love her. XD _

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

The day seemed cold, colder than usual. A castle was standing in a small town, it seemed colder than the weather itself. It was the middle of December, but it had yet to begin snowing. A young women, a skilled warrior and assassin was making her way towards said castle. She belonged to the organization known as The Queen's Assassin's Of The Fang. Her name, was Irma. She was walking at a steady pace towards the castle, her blades at her sides, and her eyes seemingly glaring in front of her. She had been sent to this castle for a new mission. She'd be given her instructions there, by the Lord of the castle himself. The ruler of the small town the castle towered over. As she walked through the town, the people of the town stared at her with awe.

Whispers could be heard from the side streets as she walked past them. They knew who she was, and knew how skilled she was as an assassin. They kept their distances from her as she walked the path leading towards the castle. She walked past the gates, the guards had already been informed of her coming. 'This better be good. I can't believe I was sent here, of all places. This place is a shithole.' She thought as she glanced around the courtyard. Once at the huge double doors, she looked to a guard, whom opened the door for her. She walked in as if she owned the place, and looked around. A young woman came up, no doubt a servant to the Lord of the castle.

"May I help you?" She spoke in a soft tone, she was wearing a kimono similar to a priestess, it was actually quite nice for a servant thought Irma. Her hair was long and dark, reaching down to her hips easily. Her eyes were dark purple, almost like the midnight sky. The young assassin nodded her head towards the young woman as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, you must be the assassin my brother ordered here, am I correct?" She spoke, however she seemed slightly hesitant to say such words. Irma had quirked an eyebrow at the young woman by now. 'Brother? He has his own sister working for him?' She thought, however it did not concern her. She once again nodded her head towards the young maiden.

"Yes." She spoke with a confident voice, far more confident than the young woman's. The young maiden nodded her head and began walking, gesturing for Irma to follow behind; and so she did.

"He's waiting for you in his office. Its this way, on the top floor. This place is kind of lonely since its so big. His bedroom is the only one on that floor. There are four floors. The third floor has the library, and the guests bedrooms. The second floor has the servants bedrooms and mine. And of course down here on the first floor has the dining hall, kitchen, the rest area. Though there is a rest area on the 2nd floor as well. There are some other rooms through out the castle but most of them haven't been used in years. Oh, maybe I should say its five floors tall. There's a dungeon in the basement where prisoners are kept. Not that we've used it.."

The young woman said, she seemed to have calmed down in the presence of the assassin. She glanced back at Irma, and had a small smile on her face by now. She was quite the beautiful woman. "Oh, my name is Tomoe by the way.. Sorry.. I don't mean to bore you. But, we hardly ever get visitors here.. Our town is.. Well its dying out.." She said as she let out a small sigh, looking down as she began walking up the staircase, Irma following closely behind. Irma only shook her head in return as she looked around. "Its a little odd for a Lord of a town to have his sister work for him." She mumbled, she almost felt a little uncomfortable saying it out loud. Though Tomoe giggled at Irma's words and shook her head.

"I don't work for him I just live here. He's my old brother by a couple years. Our mother died when she gave birth to me, and our father died a few years ago, that's when my brother took his place. I only live here because I have no where else to go. And my brother is protective over me. You thought I worked here? That's funny. I didn't think assassins had a sense of humor." Tomoe said, as she covered her mouth in a lady like manor, and giggled once again. Irma glanced at her, she thought the young woman was a bit odd, but she didn't really mind it. The feeling you had with her was different than most, she seemed to have a soothing aura around her. Irma had to smile just a little at the young woman. They walked to the fourth floor, the top floor, and walked to a door. It had a huge crest on it, and seemed to have almost like an art like feature about it.

"This is my brother's study. He's inside, waiting. You may go in. I however am feeling a bit hungry so if you'll excuse me." She said, before she began to walk away. Irma nodded, and watched after Tomoe before she looked back to the door, and knocked on it. Though she wanted to get this job over with as soon as she could, she still had to be polite. He was after all the Lord of the castle. "Come in."

A voice spoke up from behind the door, and Irma nodded, though she seemed to have an uneasy feeling of the man's voice. She had decided to keep her guard up, as she walked into the study. A desk was at the far end of the room, near the huge double windows. Shelves were filled with documents and books, and scrolls of all sorts. Irma walked slowly towards the desk. There was a sofa on the right side of the room, with a coffee table in front of it. Everything in the room looked highly expensive. Irma looked to the man sitting at the desk, he was leaning over his desk, writing on papers. He hadn't even looked up at Irma, though she stood in front of the desk he was sitting at.

"I was ordered to come here, now what is my job?" She asked, her arms were once again crossed over her breasts, though she seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable with them. The young man didn't even look up however, which irked the young assassin. She could tell his hair was the same color as Tomoe's, it looked like pure darkness it was so black just like Tomoe's, but his face was a mystery to her. He had continued to write down in the papers on the desk, flipping through them every once in awhile. "Excuse me but I'd like to know what my job is!"

She spoke in a hasty voice. She was beginning to get agitated with the young Lord. He, however still seemed calm, and he leaned back finally after setting his pen down. He looked Irma up and down before looking at her directly in the eyes. She tensed; she knew she had felt a strange energy about him. She knew she had saw him once before. But where? "Your job? You weren't sent here because you have a job to do." He spoke, his voice almost sending chills down the spine of the experienced assassin. His face was flawless, not a mark on it. Though half was nearly completely hidden by his hair so Irma had to wonder if it was scarred. His eyes seemed even darker than Tomoe's, though you could still tell they were purple. Irma narrowed her eyes, and gripped at her weapons.

"Then why was I sent here?" She asked, she wasn't happy at all during this conversation. She was becoming more and more angry. He shrugged and he only smirked towards her, standing up from his desk finally. "You don't remember me, do you? Then again, it has been about a year and a half. Since the competition? I was there, as well. But I was only watching. I'm not really into fighting myself." He spoke as he began to walk around the desk, slowly however. He was still staring at Irma, in fact his eyes hadn't left her body. She tensed again, she felt an overpowering feeling when she was near him, and she didn't know why. She had remembered seeing him at the competition, and she had remembered having the same feeling once before, when she was near him then.

"You were sent here because I bought you. Apparently even a member of the Queen's Assassin's of the Fang can be bought for a certain price... And if you try anything you will be killed. So lighten up won't you?" He said then chuckled as he leaned against his desk, his arms crossed now. Irma's eyes widened at his words, and she seemed to have lost her voice as she went speechless. 'Bought? Aldra sold me! How dare she!' She thought angrily, as she clenched her fists tightly. She glared towards him, and she shook her head. "Am I now your assassin then?"

She asked through gritted teeth. She felt her blood begin to boil. The thought of being sold made her feel more hate than she had ever felt before. And for the very person whom she had worked for for so long. He shook his head however, and grinned. "I don't need an assassin. I bought you because I wanted you. As my pet." He spoke so calmly, and he began to move towards her again. Her eyes had widened once again, and she backed away. A pet? Who did he think he was to buy her to use as a pet? "How dare you! I am no ones pet and I won't be yours! I'll kill you before I allow you to do whatever!"

She shouted, as she grabbed her daggers from her sides, holding them up and ready to strike at any moment. However he only laughed quietly, almost, evilly... "Please Irma... Don't think you're going to get out of here. You're my pet and that's final. Now.. Sleep..." He said, his voice almost darkening as he waved his hand in front of Irma's face, and she felt her body become suddenly heavy, and she had to use every ounce of strength she had in her to keep her eyes open. However, it didn't help, as she collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious before she even hit the floor.

"Silly girl.. As if you could fight me. I said I wasn't into fighting, I didn't say I couldn't defend myself." He spoke, and he leaned down, taking her weapons from her before he picked the young assassin up, beginning to walk out of the room.

Irma awoke finally, it must have been hours since she had passed out. Her body was still heavy however, but she began to remember what had happened. She went to stand, but only fell back. She then realized that her wrists were bound to chains, that were attached to the wall behind her. She looked around her, and quickly realized she was in a cell, in what she figured to be the dungeon of the castle. "Don't pull so hard or you'll hurt your wrists." A man's voice spoke from the shadows, and she had to squint her eyes to make out the figure. He got up from a chair, and walked over to her. She wondered if he had been sitting there with her for the whole time. He walked over, and knelt in front of her. He reached out and he gripped Irma's chin roughly, making her look at him in the eyes.

"Don't fight. Its best if you listen to your new master. Now.. I'll explain your role here." He spoke, and she glared towards him. 'I have no master like this! How dare he! I.. I won't consider myself as someones pet! I just have to get away from here! Once I get away, I can fight him no problem!' Irma thought, as she tried to pull away from his grip, however it didn't help. He had strong hands.

"Irma.. Odd name. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Alexi. Though you may call me Master if you wish. As you seen the town I rule isn't the best. Very few people are here. Mostly men, which doesn't help. You know, we need women to repopulate this town. However, not many are willing to come here. But I'm not going to waste my money on a dozen whores to come down here and become pregnant with new life for this town. So.. I remembered how beautiful you were, and decided to buy you. Your role is now my pet, sexually and any other way I see fit. But you see there'd be no point in my getting you pregnant. Don't need to have a bunch of little me's running around now can we? So.. This is what we're gonna do."

He spoke, letting go of her chin and he stood up, stretching before he began to walk out of the cell. Irma, however, felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was he truly going to use her as nothing more than some kind of breeding stock for his town? She shook her head rapidly to try and rid her mind of those thoughts. "From what I just told you you can guess what I'm going to say. You will have sex with a man from the town, and you will continue to have sex with him until you're pregnant. But, we can't just do that... I mean, who's to say a baby would be still born? Or sick? Can't have that. And what if you died while giving birth? Don't want to waste my money now do I? So.. While you slept, I put a spell on you. Oh, this did take alot of out me, and I feel quite tired, but I wanted you to know first thing when you woke up what was going to happen."

He continued to talk, as he leaned against the bars of the cell. Now she could tell he was a bit more tired than before. 'A spell? What.. What kind of spell! What the hell has he done to me!' She thought almost frantically, as she looked her self over. Nothing was different, though her weapons were gone. She looked back to Alexi, hoping he'd say anything else, change the current subject.

"Anyways.. I age differently than humans. So does my sister. You see we're not immortal or anything, but we'll live for a couple hundred years and still be as if we are now. Well, you get the idea right? So for one, I put a spell on you to make sure you don't age nor die. To put simply, you're now immortal. That spell is a bit tricky, but can be used once learned. Which, I took years to learn. To continue on, I also put a fertility spell on you, you're now very fertile. Having sex one time should do the trick to get you pregnant. Now, a plus to that spell, is that every child you have is completely perfect. Healthy, no mutations of any kind. And will never be still born. Even if you can't give birth right away!"

He spoke, and he looked back at Irma, who's blood had drained from her face. She was right.. He bought her to repopulate his town. She'd be.. To be blunt, pregnant the rest of her stay there, with who knows how many men's babies. She knew now she must get away from here before one could impregnate her. She was an assassin after all! What assassin allows themselves to be used as a breeding machine? She pulled at the chains as hard as she could, but to no avail...

"Don't try and get away because you can't. Now now Irma... Calm down. Don't worry, if you become a good girl, I'll make sure you're very well taken care of. But if you continue to try and be bad, well, then, heh, you'll be staying in this cell for quite a long time... Anyway, I'm quite tired. Oh, and the man who fathers your child will stay here with you until you give birth. The men here haven't had beautiful women in so long so, he'll most likely be quite happy to have a woman to touch again. Oh, and here is the first one. A servant will come and get your clothes. You won't be needing them anytime soon. Goodbye for now Irma, my dear sweet pet."

Alexi spoke, and he grinned towards Irma before he walked out of the cell, letting the man whom walked down to that cell in. He closed the door, and headed up the stairs. The man was a bit dirty, and looked as if he was balding, but he was grinning from ear to ear. He was probably around his 30's or 40's. Irma, however, was backing away to the point her back was against the wall.

"Ohhh my you are a beauty. When m'Lord told me of his plan I was so excited! My wife died a few years ago, and I haven't been with a woman since. This towns women are so ugly. But you.. Ohh you are one fine foxy lady. And I get a whole nine months with you to myself! Ohh goody oh goody! Now come here my dear.."

He spoke in a harsh tone, as he began stripping from his clothes. Though it didn't take much, they were quite torn as is. Once completely naked in front of Irma, he kneeled and began to strip Irma of her clothes. She tried to struggle, and kick him away, but her position wasn't helping her, as he easily stopped each kick. She felt her heart pound even harder as he stripped her final bit of clothing from her body, her dark skin showing, her nipples had hardened somewhat when they were exposed to the cold air. She shivered and let out a whimper, though not like her, she felt helpless. This wasn't the fate she wanted... This wasn't the fate anyone wanted; ever...

"Oh your body is so beautiful! Look at those tits! They'll probably fill right on up with milk huh? And your hair! So your hair really is that colour! How unusual.. But I like it! Have you ever had sex? I'll try and be easy the first time."

He spoke, as he then positioned himself in front of her and in between her legs. He gripped her hips tightly, and she let out a whine as he began to push his cock into her. She was completely helpless to this. She had never spread her legs for anyone, but like this was just... Horrible... 'Please no.. Its starting to hurt.. He's.. He's gonna-!' Her thoughts were interrupted as he pushed his way completely inside her. Her eyes widen with fear and realization, and she let out a small cry as she felt the pain through out her body. "Ohhh you are so tight! My God I haven't even really started and I'm already excited! Yer ready sweetheart?"

He asked, though without waiting for an answer he began to roughly thrust his hips against hers, his cock pulling out and pushing back in harder with each thrust it seemed. She bit down on her lip as hard as she could to keep from screaming in pain. She knew if she screamed no one would hear her anyways, and the man would most likely enjoy it even more. 'Why! Why is this happening to me! I don't.. I don't want this! I can't let this get to me.. I can.. still find a way out! I-Its.. Starting to feel hot and... NO! I won't be pleasured by this bastard! I can't except this fate!' She thought, almost frantically as she tried to struggle, but the more she struggled, the harder he thrusted his cock deep inside her.

"Ohh my Lord I already feel like I'm gonna cum! This is great! Even my wife wasn't this good! And you're chained! Start thrusting baby! Lets make this baby together huh!"

The dirty man spoke, as he continued to thrust his hips harshly into hers. Irma however refused to comply with this. She refused to allow herself to be pleased by such a man. 'No! My body its.. its starting to react now! Stop it Irma I can't! I won't! I don't wanna cum! Its.. Its starting to get hotter.. I can't do this! Someone please help me!' She thought frantically as her body began to move against the man's, though she had little control at this point. Her body was just reacting to its natural instincts by this point; however horrible that might be. Irma continued to try and keep her moans inside her, however the man was moaning and grunting quite loudly to make up for her lack of it. "Oh my oh my I'm gonna cum!"

The man said as he thrusted even harder into her, and Irma let out a groan as a result. And, just as the man had said a few moments earlier, he let out a loud moan as he released his semen deep inside of the young assassin. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a bit, and Alexi's words were ringing in her head. _"Having sex one time should do the trick to get you pregnant"... _She knew that she was most likely already pregnant, if what the young Lord said was true. The man wasn't done, however, he had continued to thrust inside her. By now he was gripping at both her breasts, and he was biting and sucking at her nipples every now in then, causing them to begin aching.

Irma had yet to cum though, and she wasn't about to let herself do so now. She used every ounce of her ability to control herself to control her orgasm as best she could. He was squeezing her breasts quite hard still, causing her to wince in pain. She let out a whimper as she tried to pull away from his grip, however it didn't help her as she had no where else to go. And, within minutes of the man cumming once again inside her. He pulled away after biting on her nipple one last time, and he leaned back, staring at her in complete contentment. "Damn that was the best sex I've ever had.. And I get nine more months of this? Boy oh boy m'Lord is too good to me. I bet there's a little one growing inside you now huh? I'm gonna be a daddy! How wonderful is that?"

Irma however did not think this to be wonderful. She didn't even have the slightest bit of care in the world of the thought of making that man a father, or any man that would be sent to her by the lord of the castle. 'I _have_to find a way to get away! But these chains.. I'll never get away like this..' Irma thought, as she looked around the small cell tiredly. She had never had sex before, and was not used to being used in such a way. Her eyelids were becoming heavy, and she finally closed them. 'I.. have to get out.. of here soon before its.. too late..' She thought, though she finally fell limp, and loss consciousness, darkness surrounding her.

TBC

* * *

Well there was chapter one. Enjoy it? Review. Didn't? Go away. XD Thanks for reading! Review if you want more soon. :P


	3. Chapter 2

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Queen's Blade or their characters, I own my OC's.

Well, so far so good ne? Yeah, I know the story is still weird. Now, as before I'd like to warn any of you who continue to read even though I've given a whole chapter of warning you that if you don't like it go away. For those of you who aren't bothered by the idea of this plot, please review and tell me what you think! I don't mind people correcting me, just no flaming. Well then, thats all. Please enjoy the next chapter!

-Also! I'd like to say that I am going to update this fic at least every Sunday. Thats a new chapter every week. This story is already finished. (Yes, you heard/read me right! I finished a story!) XP I just haven't posted until now, for my own reasons. So... Lets begin!

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

A few days had pass since Irma arrived, and it had finally begun to snow today. The small town was certainly a sleepy town. Very few people walked the streets, the men however were chatting amongst themselves of the Lord's new plan to rebuild this town with one woman. They thought it to be funny, but in the same time, could work...

"Did'ya hear? That assassin that came last week is gonna bear children for every man here!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Well, there aren't many here so that won't take much. Why is his majesty doing this again?"

"Duh because our town is dying! No one stays here because there's no reason to! But if a beautiful woman were to give birth to beautiful children, people will start coming again and when the children are old enough, they'll bear children as well!"

"No way seriously? I wonder if it'll work. Ah hell I don't care, we get to fuck that woman for a whole nine months each!"

"You're seriously liking the idea of fucking a woman who's pregnant?"

"Hell yeah I am! Who cares if she's got a belly on her? Just think of her tits being filled to the brim with milk!"

"Oh damn.. I'm getting a boner just thinking about it!"

"Me too me too!"

"But we'll be stuck raising the kids won't we? His majesty said the fathers would be raising the children she has."

"And? I ain't got nothin' better to do. Besides.. You know I lost my family. This is like a second chance for me! I'll raise my kids right!"

"He's got a point. It'd be nice to have a little one in the house."

"But no wife to help? Won't that kinda suck?"

"Nah, I won't have to hear any naggin', plus I can raise the kid like I want to."

"I still think this idea is a little weird.. Won't the children be weirded out to all have the same mother?"

"His majesty said it doesn't matter. He said it'd be fine; we just have to explain to them the situation that was happening."

"What about when she gets old? She won't be able to have any more kids."

"Not true. You know his majesty isn't human. He doesn't age, neither did his father. Or his sister."

"Then why did his father die again?"

"Illness."

"Oh, that's right. Man, its been years."

"Wait what does that matter to that woman though? Is she like him?"

"No you dumbass his majesty put a spell on her! She's like, you know, immortal now or somethin'!"

"Fuck no seriously? Man that's twisted. But, I guess it'll work. Won't she get all flabby though after having more than a dozen kids?"

"If she's having sex the whole time she's pregnant than probably not. You know sex is like the best work out!"

"Wait what! Why didn't anyone tell me this! Man I could be thin if I knew this years ago!"

"Who would you have fucked? The bitches here are too ugly to do."

"... So.. Shouldn't we get back to work? We gotta prepare the town for a new generation!"

The men chattered and laughed with one another as they went on with their duties. The whole town, though may have been small, was talking none stop about his majesty's plan. Even the women of the town thought this to be a good idea. They were unable to bear children, and missed seeing children on the streets.

"Oh my did you hear the news?"

"Yes! Yes I did! That woman we saw last week is going to bear children for the men!"

"Wow she has alot to do. Or should I say alot of men to do."

"She was beautiful though. I bet her babies will be pretty."

"Even with these lazy ass fat bastards as the children's fathers?"

"Oh yes I'm sure. You know the woman is far more dominant in the genes."

"Are you sure about that? I thought it was the father."

"Shh! You'll jinx us dammit! Think positive!"

"She's right; we have to think positive. We can't bear children. The fate of our town is now in that woman's hands."

"I just don't understand why his majesty's sister doesn't do this instead."

"Don't you remember? She can't have children. Not after the incident."

"I don't remember. What incident?"

"Her husband, the prince of the neighboring kingdom beat her when she was pregnant with their first child. Poor thing lost it, and can no longer bear children because he beat her so badly."

"That's horrible! I remember that now.. Didn't he die?"

"His majesty killed him."

"When do you think his majesty will marry?"

"I heard he's going to marry that woman."

"Are you serious? But she'll be bearing every mans child! Doesn't he want a virgin as a wife?"

"Its just a rumor! Its probably not true. But she is beautiful, I see why he picked her."

"I wonder why he only got the one woman. Wouldn't things go faster with more than one?"

"If you want fine quality you have to pay for it. He wants beautiful children to be born; so he got one beautiful woman. He probably had to pay alot for her."

"That's true."

"Oh my look! Here come the men!"

"Oh! Hey baby want a good time? Free of charge darlin'!"

"No way you want a real woman come over here. I'll do things to you that would make the devil himself blush!"

The women tried getting the mens attention but to no avail. Their heads were in the clouds with Irma's body imprinted in their thoughts. Tomoe, whom was walking through the streets had to let out a sigh of annoyance. 'The men are just as bad about gossiping as the women.' She thought, shaking her head as she began to walk back towards the castle. Though she was more upset at the memory of her late husband. She had only just turned sixteen, and was pregnant with her first child with her new husband, when he beat her to near death. 'I wonder if Alexi will ever marry... He's always stayed away from women he might marry, because he didn't want to hurt them. Alexi... I know you won't hurt a woman..'

Tomoe thought, as she walked up to the castle doors. She glanced at a guard, and smiled a little at the young guard. He had been there for a long time, and was one of the bravest young guards there were. She sighed softly as she walked inside. 'I wonder how Irma is doing..' She thought, and she turned around and walked back out. "Psst! Gage! C'mere!" Tomoe whispered, and the young guard looked back at her. "What is it Princess To-moooe!" He barely had time to say her name as Tomoe drug him away from his post, walking quickly to a corridor and put him to his back, covering his mouth with her hand as she looked around, making sure no one was witness to this act. Gage's eyes were double in size, and he could barely breathe. Once Tomoe knew they were alone, she removed her hand and looked to Gage, whom had lost all blood from his face.

"Gage? Are you okay?" She asked, as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand, checking to see how his temperature was, like a mother would a child. Gage quickly shook his head and regained his composer. "Y-Yes Princess.. I'm fine.. Wh-What is it you wanted?" He asked as he gently pushed his way away from the wall and the princess. He had always had a crush on the princess, but could never try anything, not while his majesty was around, and he could never bring himself to try anything because of the incident... "Don't call me princess Gage I told you; just Tomoe. Anyways I'd like to see Irma today. I'm sure she's unhappy and I'd like to see how she's taking to her new role."

Tomoe spoke softly but quickly. She had been concerned about Irma since she had arrived. And, being the gentle and carrying woman Tomoe was, she had to make sure Irma was doing all right. Gage sighed heavily, as he ran his hand through his short, green hair. He knew she shouldn't be going down there right now, but he also cared for the young maiden in front of him. He nodded his head a little after deciding, and grabbed her hand gently before he headed towards the staircase to the dungeon. Tomoe, following closely behind him was gripping his hand, and Gage could only smile at how soft her skin was. 'It really is like silk..' He thought, as he unlocked the door to the dungeon with the key he had, and began walking down the stairs.

Gage and Tomoe walked down to the cells, and there, at the very end was Irma, naked, still chained to the wall, and covered in dried semen. Tomoe could only look away, she knew Irma couldn't be happy like that. Gage, as well looked away. "You have about five minutes princess.." Gage said in a soft tone, walking back out of the dungeon, going to wait outside. Tomoe walked over, and walked into the cell, looking at Irma a bit sadly. She walked closer, and knelt down in front of her. "Irma?"

Tomoe asked in a soft tone and Irma looked up at her. Tomoe took a cloth out of her kimono, and began to wipe the semen off of Irma's face slowly. Irma looked at Tomoe as if she was crazy. Her wrists were red from pulling against the restraints, and her lip was cracked from biting down on it harshly for long periods of time. "Did you know...? Did you know what was going to happen to me?"

Irma asked as she looked at Tomoe still. Tomoe nodded slowly as she finished cleaning Irma's face off, and she looked down. She sighed a little sadly as she closed her eyes, unsure of what to say now. "Yes... But I wasn't allowed to say anything before.. I'm so sorry Irma I am its just.. My brother has a good heart he's only trying to help the town our father loved so much.. He's not a bad person I swear.." Tomoe spoke softly, then she looked up at Irma again. Irma only glared towards her as she tried pushing Tomoe away from herself, kicking her the best she could. Unfortunately she could only reach so far after Tomoe backed away from her.

"A good heart! I'm being raped every day since I got here! I've been made into some kind of breeding machine dammit! I don't wanna be here!" Irma shouts at Tomoe, though Tomoe didn't seemed fazed. She looked to the ground as she leaned against the bars of the cell, her heart feeling heavy however from Irma's words as Irma looked away and closed her eyes. "W-Where's the man who's staying down here with you?" Tomoe asked in a quiet tone, not sure what else to say at this point. The man whom was fathering Irma's first child was not in the dungeon at that time.

"He just... Left a few minutes ago.. He said.. he was going to get some fresh air.. and tell his buddies about me.." Irma spoke softly, she was a bit relieved, and yet angered by this. Relieved she was alone and away from that man, and yet angered that he was telling his 'friends' of her and what he's done to her in the past week. Tomoe nodded slowly and she sighed softly, looking at Irma before she looked down at the ground again. She truly hated the fate Irma was handed. But she knew her brother had good intentions behind his actions...

"Irma.. I know you don't like this very much but.. I promise you if you just comply then your stay here won't be so bad I swear.. My brother would take good care of you.. And you wouldn't be chained like this.. You'd be able to go out and walk around the town if you wanted to.. Please, just.. Try and accept this. Work with us.."

Tomoe said softly, before she stood up slowly. She looked at Irma, and smiled softly, though it seemed it was a sad smile. 'It'll take alot of time for her to adjust I suppose..' She thought sadly, before she headed out of the dungeon, Irma left to sit in a cell with the man who'd be fathering her first child. Irma let out a quiet sigh when the door closed, and she looked down at the ground, her eyes drooping some with exhaustion. 'I won't give up.. I'll get out of here.. I.. I must get out of here.. I can't.. stay in this place the rest of my life..' She thought, as she clenched her fists as tight as she could, it was going to take alot more than this to break down the former member of the Queen's Assassin's Of The Fang.

Tomoe walked up and looked to Gage, a small smile on her face, before she walked close and kissed his cheek lightly. Gage's face had completely flushed, and you could hear him gulp as he tried to keep his cool. "Thank you Gage.. For helping me." Tomoe said in a soft manor before she walked away, walking to her room to rest for awhile. Gage was smiling quite widely as he watched after the young princess. 'Tomoe.. I never thought in a million years but.. your lips touched my flesh and.. They're as soft as I thought they were...' He thought while he gently touched where she had kissed him with his fingertips, being as gentle as he could. He had began to walk back to his post by now, a smile plastered on his face still and he sighed with bliss as he closed his eyes.

The snow continued to fall, and no one had seen his majesty since the day Irma had arrived in the town. Which by this point had been over a month. The men of the town began to wonder if he was alright, or beginning to think he may become ill like his late father had. However only two people knew the truth of his absence. His majesty himself, and Tomoe, his younger sister. Tomoe walked up the stairs and had walked down the hall until she reached her brothers room. The master bedroom. She knocked lightly before she walks in, looking around the room her eyes landed on the huge bed towards the back in the middle of the wall.

"Alexi?" She asks in a soft tone as she walked over to the bedside. The huge round bed had black silk sheets, with a black silken bedspread. The bedspread had a white crest in the middle of it, the same crest as the door to the study, and his bedroom. There, Alexi lay in his bed, his breathing slow. Tomoe sat slowly on the bedside and ran her fingers through Alexi's hair before she rested her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "I'm fine.. Tomoe..." He spoke, his voice cracking. Tomoe let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled her hand back, looking down at her sickened brother. Alexi looked up at Tomoe then he closed his eyes again, sighing tiredly as he did so.

"Oh yes you're just fine.. Everyone who's fine can barely talk or is bed ridden." Tomoe said sarcastically while she looks down at the floor. She had always hated it when Alexi would try and fake his health or emotions. Though Alexi only smiled tiredly towards his sister after he had opened his eyes again. "Don't be like that sis... I really am fine.. Just need some rest..." He spoke in a soft tone, as he reached up and gripped Tomoe's hand gently. Tomoe smiled softly and she looked at Alexi, only to shake her head. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before she stood up, sighing silently.

"Yeah yeah well.. You know I told you I didn't want you using that immortality spell. Look at yourself you're on deaths door now! What am I supposed to do if you die because you made Irma immortal?" Tomoe asked, she had gotten somewhat angry as she looked down at her brother. She had warned him of using that spell, which took alot of energy out of him. Alexi knew the risks of using the spell but he knew this was going to work out well. And, he knew that he couldn't die... So using the spell wasn't a real threat to the young Lord's life.

"I know but.. Tomoe.. I don't have to worry.. I'll be better in a couple more weeks... Don't worry about me alright? I can't die sis.. Dad.. Dad made sure of that.." Alexi said, as he closed his eyes again. However Tomoe seemed to have been angered by those words. And yet, she was also saddened as well. She turned her back to him, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't. Don't say that. Dad was sick and he used that immortality spell on you because you were about to die! He died because he didn't have the energy left in him. Don't say dad did that just so you would be immortal! You can't be reckless even if you are immortal Alexi! You just.. can't.."

Tomoe spoke then she began to walk out of the room at a quick pace. Alexi looked after her then looked away, nodding slowly, understanding. "Irma's pregnancy is confirmed. Even though she's only about a month along she's been getting sick every morning for the past few days. I thought you'd like to know that.. I.. I hope you know what you're doing. Because she hates it here. And it seems kind of cruel to keep her against her will like this.. Even if you did 'pay' for her... Using her to breed the people of the town seems kind of cruel and unusual. Especially since she's never had a child before or wanted this fate."

Tomoe spoke up as she stopped at the door. Alexi nodded again and he sighed heavily before he rolled over somewhat to see his sister more clearly. He knew she wouldn't like this fate nor adapt to it quickly, but he also knows that with time Irma would either be broken down to accept her fate, or willingly accept it... "I know Tomoe I know.. Just give her some time.. Besides.. I'm doing this for our father.. He worked so hard for this town and I.. I won't fail him.. I really think this'll work. Everyone is.. excited about this idea already and.. their working hard to make this town come back alive aren't they? I can hear the.. sounds of people working on buildings from here.. I know this will work Tomoe.."

He spoke, though his voice was fading towards the end. He had begin to fall asleep once again, no longer able to stay awake. Tomoe looked towards her brother and she let out a sigh, nodding before she left the room. 'I understand your good reasoning but.. throwing Irma into this like that.. I hope that he'll be able to win her over..' Tomoe thought, as she headed towards her bedroom.

Irma however was obviously still in her cell. Her wrists were still bound, and they were still cut up and bruised by pulling and yanking on them. 'No one has come for me.. I guess I really was just a tool for them.. To think.. to think this is my new fate.. I don't want to be pregnant.. I don't want to give birth to children with different fathers.. His plan will take years.. Why? Its so, flawed!' Irma thought, as she stared down at the floor of the cell. The man had already had sex with her for the day and was asleep on the cot he had for himself. Irma, however had no bed. And her body was sore from this. She figured it had been at least a month, and yet she felt like she had been there forever...

"I.. have a child inside me.. Wonderful... I don't want it.." Irma mumbled, as she had closed her eyes. She shifted her body, and tried to become more comfortable, though to no avail. Her body ached no matter what she did. Though she had not given up on the hope of being freed. She knew, if she had the chance, she would be able to get away.. If only..

00

Day after day passed for the young assassin, and she watched slowly as her belly grew slowly. One month became two, became three, and soon she was six months along. She had been there for six months, every day being forced to have sex, every day having to sit in dried cum until the time for her bath. She still however did not lose hope. She couldn't; or else she would lose her mind. It was now summer time, and everyone in town was working their hardest for the 'new generation'. They began calling it that, though said generation would have the same mother.

The man who was fathering Irma's unborn child was eating lunch, Irma had already ate hers. Being pregnant, she had started eating far more than she was used to. She was staring off into space, wondering what she could do to get away from this place. Though she was snapped out of her daze when the door to the dungeon was opened. A man walked in and walked into the cell where the man and Irma was sitting.

"Ah m'Lord! Its good seeing you. Feeling better?" The man spoke up as he had finished his lunch, getting up and he had put his pants back on quickly, not wanting to disrespect the lord of the castle. Alexi, the man who walked into the dungeon nodded, and smiled towards the now clothed man. "Yes I am. Thank you for your concern. How is the young mother-to-be hmm?"

Alexi asked as he looked towards Irma, his eyebrow quirked as he looked her body over. 'Hmm... She looks cute pregnant.' Alexi thought with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. Irma had turned away from him, she tried hiding herself from his eyes, though it was no use to try. There was no way she could possibly hide her flesh from his majesty. "Ohh she's quiet like always. Even while we're having good sex she barely makes any noises. I've tried so hard to get her to moan for me, and yet she barely lets out a groan when she does finally cum. She's a tough one that one."

The man spoke before licking his lips, his eyes were practically crawling all over Irma's naked body. Alexi nodded and he looked towards the man before looking at Irma once again. "Leave us for awhile won't you?" Alexi spoke, as he gestured for the man to leave the cell. The man, being polite to his ruler nodded and walked out of the cell and out of the dungeon. Alexi glanced back towards him before he looked at Irma again, walking over to her now. "Your belly has swollen up hmm? I have to admit, you're cute like this. I didn't think you could become any better looking than before."

He spoke with a wink, then he knelt down in front of Irma, his hand running over her swollen stomach. She didn't flinch at his touch, however she did not look to him. Alexi sighed as he looked at Irma still. "Don't be like this. Look, why don't I help you out some huh? Will you play nice if I give you a different restraint? Perhaps let you be able to move around the cell more? Hmm?" Alexi asked, though he didn't think he'd get an answer. And, just as he thought, he didn't. He sighed, and he reached into his kimono top, pulling out what looked like a collar. And, indeed it was a collar. It was a unique one at that. Studded with jewels, it looked to be made of leather. It had silver in it as well, which covered most of the leather. The jewels shined and sparkled as he shifted the collar in his hand.

"I had this made just for you. You won't be able to remove it though, so don't try. It will be worthless. It can only be unlocked by a spell I have. And only I can unlock it with the spell. Cool right?" Alexi spoke as he put the collar on Irma's neck, fitting it to her neck before finally locking it. It was loose enough to not strangle her. He then got up, and grabbed a chain from the floor. It was attached to the wall just as the other chains. However this one was longer. It could reach every corner of the cell, not past the cell's door. He locked the chain onto the collar, and nodded to himself. "It looks good on you."

He said, a smug look on his face as he seemed proud of his design. The crest was in the middle of the collar, he thought it to be fitting. He then grabbed a key out of his pocket, and he unlocked the restraints from her wrists. And as he did so, she felt her arms fall to her sides; for the first time in six months. Irma winced when her arms fell to her sides, a motion she hadn't been able to do so for so long now. Alexi looked her wrists over and frowned. 'She hasn't stopped pulling on them..' He thought, and he knelt back down in front of her. He gripped her wrist gently, and ran his free hand over it, healing it with a spell. He did the same to the opposite side, before he looked at Irma.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but I promise you if you just stop resisting and accept that you have a new life then it won't be as bad as it sounds. I can allow you to have so many perks if you stop resisting." He spoke in a soothing voice as he began to rub her swollen stomach gently. Irma however didn't want to hear it. She knew this couldn't be a 'life' for anyone. Alexi sighed as he continued to gently rub her belly. He shook his head after a moment and he stood up and took a few steps back, his arms now crossed. "You're a mess. They're only cleaning you every couple days aren't they? Well, I'll clean you today so you can feel cleaner for a bit longer."

He spoke before he left the room to get the things he needed to clean her. Irma looked towards the cell door, which had been left open. She slowly stood up, her legs shaking from the extra weight and lack of use of them and she began to walk towards it, gripping at her stomach. But, sure enough once she had reached the open door, the chain connected to the collar had reached its limit. She let out a grunt as she tried pulling on the chain, though she didn't have the strength she did six months before. She leaned heavily against the wall, and looked down at her belly.

'This can't be it.. This can't be my fate... Please God don't let this be the end for me.. I may not die but.. I don't want this to be my life!' She thought, as she sat down on the cot in the room. There was no blanket however, just a pillow on the bare cot. She laid down slowly, and laid her head on said pillow. Though dirty from being slept on by the man she knew it didn't matter anyway. A few moments pass as she lets her body completely relax. It had been such a long time since she laid on a soft surface, she was trying keep herself from crying out of pure relief and pleasure of being off the hard stone floor.

TBC

* * *

Chapter two is up. Wanna let me know how things are going? Review. Don't like what you're reading? Go away. Simple right? XD Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: Do not own Queen's Blade or characters, except OC's.

Here we are for another update. I hope things are going good. Now I have been proofreading this, and spellchecking. Just thought I'd throw that out there. LOL! Anyways, as before you know now that if you don't like what you're reading just go away, you've been forwarned.

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

Irma didn't move until Alexi walked back to the dungeon. He looked to her and hummed for a moment before stepping into the cell and setting the things he had gotten to bathe Irma with down. 'She's probably extremely sore. Staying in one position can't be too good on her muscles.' He thought with a nod. Alexi then kneeled down in front of the cot and ran his fingers over her cheeks, causing her to open her eyes and looked up at him. She looked away again with a grunt and closed her eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up hm?" He spoke up before he stood and helped Irma sit up on the bed. She didn't fight, she knew there was no real point to it. Irma only let Alexi move her body as he see fit. He had gotten her up, and sat her down on the floor before he knelt in front of her. "I'm going to wash you now alright Irma?"

He spoke, as he then grabbed the bucket of water and soap he had brought in, then grabbing a rag from the edge of the bucket he began to clean her slowly and gently. Irma shivered as she felt the wetness of the water hit her skin, though it was actually warm. He had gotten warm water instead of cold like the servants whom clean her usually did. She watched him closely as he began to wash away the cum and dirt off her body, showing how clean and beautiful her skin truly was, in his mind at least. "Your babies will be beautiful. Your skin is so flawless. They'll no doubt have flawless skin just like you."

He began to talk softly to Irma, trying to get her to open up, if only a little to him. Irma looked at him, and just stared at the young lord of the castle. He glanced up at her and sighed as she didn't bother replying him. He nodded as he continued to clean her body. After awhile Alexi had finished cleaning her body, her hair, and she was clean of any filth. He then helped Irma to stand, and sat her down on the cot once more. "Well its not good for you to be laying on the floor so I'll have another cot brought down for you. Since the room isn't so big the father of your child can sleep in the cell next to yours. So you'll have a clean cot all to yourself in this cell."

He said as he crossed his arms. Irma nodded her head a little to him, before she looked to the floor. 'Well at least I got a response..' He thought, though he still frowned. He had wanted to hear her voice again, but alas it was not going to happen at this time... He nodded his head before he left the dungeon once again, taking the things he had used to clean Irma and to get a cot for the young mother-to-be. Irma glanced at Alexi as he left, then looked away, her hand now resting upon her swollen stomach as she leaned back against the wall. 'Nothing he does will make this better..' She thought bitterly, closing her eyes.

A few minutes later and Alexi once again returned to the dungeon, this time with a cot. He walked into the cell with Irma, and set the cot up. A clean sheet was on it, and a clean pillow. Though no blanket to cover herself up was to be found. He then walked to Irma and once again helped her to get up. She willingly walked to the clean cot, sitting slowly and she let out a small sigh. It seemed softer than the one the man had been using. Alexi moved the cot to the next cell, directly next to Irma's before he walked back to her cell.

"There ya go. Better huh?" He spoke, as he leaned against the bars, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Irma up and down as she leaned back against the wall, her left hand resting on her swollen stomach, her right resting next to her side. He looked at her as she sat there, not looking at him. 'Though she may be six months pregnant, she's beautiful.. Then again I have always liked my women to have a little extra weight on them.. She's got the perfect amount on her.' He thought with a grin, as he stepped closer to her. He had yet to really touch the former assassin, and he wanted to see how she felt. Though he knew he shouldn't have sex at the moment, he could still touch her. She was, after all his to do as he pleases with.

He knelt in front of the cot, in front of her. Her legs were on either side of him, and she finally lifted her eyes from the floor to him, and stared as he began to run his fingers lightly over her stomach. "That man has had sex with you just about every day hasn't he? Most of the men will most likely do that." He spoke up, as he ran his hand down her stomach, and to her womanhood... She shivered at his touch and stared down at him, trying not let her body try and accept the soft touches as had been fighting hard against that, even though slowly she could tell she couldn't keep it up. He leaned down and kissed her stomach lightly, sending even more chills up her spine. He ran his hand to in between her legs then ran his fingers lightly across her womanhood.

"Their actually quite soft. I'm impressed Irma." He says in a soft tone, referring to her pubic hairs. He then slipped his finger inside her. She let out a small gasp and she looked away from him, her eyes now shut. She bit her lip to keep the moan that wanted to escape from leaving her throat. There just wasn't any way in the world she was going to satisfy him. He pushed his finger deeper inside of her, and began thrusting it slowly in and out of her, kissing her stomach again. He then leaned up, and kissed her nipple lightly as he reached up with his free hand, gripping her breast gently, massaging it, smirking as he seen milk begin to drip from her nipple.

He then squeezed Irma's left breast, and it began producing milk even more. He grinned and he did it again, before he pinched her nipple, preventing it from releasing the built up milk. Irma let out a gasp of pleasure and she shook her head, biting her lip even hard as she tried to ignore the overwhelming feelings that were trying so hard to take control of her. She wasn't going to play his games, she wasn't going to be his pet and beg him. She continued to sit there and take it as he kept on thrusting his finger ever so teasingly slowly, biting back every small moan or gasp that wanted to escape her throat. "What's wrong Irma? I want to hear you moan, surely you're enjoying this... Or at least beg me to stop, to release your nipple to you won't have to feel the pressure of that milk which surely wishes to come out now."

He said in a teasing toned voice, watching her every movements. He was right, she wanted him to stop, to let her go and leave her be. But she knew thats what he wanted, a reaction out of her. She wasn't going to give him anything of the sort. He stopped thrusting his finger for a moment, leaving it deep inside her and waited, then began to thrust his finger deeper and faster inside her before he slipped another finger in, kissing her stomach again. He kept her nipple pinched closed, wondering just how long before she would begin to feel ache in her breast. She shifted on the cot, gripped the sheet and bedding hard until her knuckles turned white, biting her lip until it began to bleed, kept her eyes shut tight. Alexi huffed softly, he could see she was determined not to give him what he wished of her.

'Two can play it this way...' He thought with a sly smile appearing on his face. He forced his fingers deep inside her, reaching for the spot which would trigger the orgasm. He'd be damned if he let her win this game. Her back arched in the sudden jolt of harshness inside her and ripped the sheets with her nails, a low groa errupting from deep inside her throat. He finally let go of her nipple, allowing it to drip with milk once more as he then leaned up and kissed her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Alexi continued to force his fingers deep inside her roughly and quickly, moving his fingers deeper and faster with each thrust.

'No... Dammit, why is this feeling so damned good! I can't let him win!' She thought in a determined manner and looked away from him, trying her best to concentrate on anything but the waves of heat that was washing through her. Alexi wasn't going to stop, he'd force her to cum yet. He then smirked when he remembered something and he reached up with his free hand, resting it on Irma's lower back. 'If she's still too strong willed to be forced to cum by simple touching like this, then lets see just how strong she is when I add a little magic in the mix.' With that in mind he began casting the spell on her without her knowledge of it. It didn't take long for Irma to realize something was changing inside her.

'Hot... Its getting so hot I... This shouldn't be happening... Whats he doing to me? God I feel so...' She couldn't even keep her thoughts going. Everything was beginning to rush through her, wave after wave of pleasure crashing against her with each thrust of Alexi's hand. She didn't even feel as his lips curled into a smirk of satisfation against her neck. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears now, then she noticed she was moving against his fingers. She didn't know when she started, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She cried out when she felt as though she'd cum. Then it hit her, she couldn't! She tensed and began moving with his fingers somewhat more urgently, realizing she should have cum by then, even if she was trying to control herself, it had been too long now.

Even while being forced into sex with the other man she would eventually orgasm, simply because her body refused to not to anymore. But this, it was different, she should have cum. She could feel she was there, the moment before release and yet that release wasn't coming no matter how fast or hard his fingers thrusted inside of her. Irma reached down finally and gripped his arm hard, moaning with the movement. Every bit of movement she felt more pleasure washing through her. She arched her back and threw her head back, moaning louder than she remembered having done before. That was the second time she should have cum. Alexi had pulled away from her some, his fingers still thrusting inside her, moving with the motion of her hips as she tried to gain more friction.

'Even the most strong willed people succumb to magic. If only she knew...' He thought with a smirk, his spell still weaving itself on her. "P-Please oh God please stop... Whatever you're doing stop! I need... I need release damn you!" She cried out, her head flung back, her hair clinging to her face and neck thanks to the sweat which was running down her body. Irma panted hard and buried her face into the cape of his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck and clinging to him. She wanted more of this, more friction, more inside her; and Alexi could sense it. 'Well, I was going to but... Who am I to deny her needs?' He thought as he chuckled quite darkly.

He pulled his fingers from inside her and began to undo his pants, revealing himself. He then forced stood and forced Irma up against the wall, his cock pressing against her womanhood. She groaned in need of him and bucked her hips before she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, leveling herself better to him. It was all too much now, she needed to orgasm, she needed that bliss of release, the euphoria that sex released. Irma couldn't even tell when her resolve to not give in had left her, and for this moment she couldn't even remember it. Alexi gripped her hip with his hand, his other now cupping her ass cheek, the spell still weaving itself on her. He hadn't let up on it, he knew she would realize after that he had done that.

Alexi didn't mind cheating to get what he wanted, not this time at least... With a nod of satisfation he thrusted his hips against hers hard, forcing his cock deep inside her with the first thrust and he let out a deep groan of pleasure. Irma cried out as well, loudly though and she began to move against him just as he began to thrust. He wasn't going to take his time with her, he'd fill her with his seed quickly, and then again until she felt as though she'd explode without her own orgasm. Irma was the first woman ever to fight him over sex, and dammit it frustrated the young king. He loved women, he cared deeply for how they were treated, but Irma was so much different. She was a fighter until the end, and it fasinated him. He wanted more, wanted her to beg for him.

Now he would have just that. Irma threw her head back against the wall and cried out again, but still she didn't orgasm. She groaned in exasperation and buried her face back into his neck. With the feeling of her moving with him and being against him it didn't take long for him to hit his own climax, releasing his seed inside her as he groaned lowly, his fangs bearing with an open smile of pleasure. Irma couldn't believe just how much he filled her, she swore he had to have climaxed at least twice with how much semen had released inside her. She even felt the warmth of it dripping back down her legs. "Damn you...! I want... I want to cum! I need it its getting so hot I-I feel... Ah!" She cried out once more but still she didn't orgasm. She knew by now she would have climaxed at least three times.

With getting what he wanted he nodded and spread the spell deeper inside her, causing her body to react and writhe in pleasure. Neither of them really noticed her practically screaming in pleasure, but when Alexi hit his climax again he released the spell at the same time, pounded his hips into hers and as he came she screamed and threw her head back as she finally came the now four times she would have, hard. Her body shuddered against his and after a moment of staying in place, Alexi pulled away and laid Irma down on the cot, looking her over. He smirked as he seen she was breathing hard to catch her breath again, her body covered in sweat and their mixed liquids dripping from her womanhood and down her legs.

He got what he wanted, to hear her, feel her and make her beg him. He watched her as he fixed his pants, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly and harshly to catch her breath, watching the beads of sweat dripping down her body, soaking the sheet under her. He leaned down, kissed her forehead then her ear. "Wasn't that so much better than fighting me?" He whispered then stepped outside of the cell, leaving the dungeon to shower and change. It took Irma almost an hour to recover from it, the euphoria of sex fading and allowing her mind to become clear. Thats when it hit her, he had done something to her. He had used a spell! She sat up on the cot and stared down at her swollen stomach in disgust as the realization struck her like a ton of bricks.

"That bastard he... I... Why didn't I see it sooner? He used me! He got exactly what he wanted from me and I gave it to him so willingly!" She growled lowly, but then she shook her head and laid on the cot and curled up as best she could. She buried her face into the pillow that was on it, and began to cry. She hated herself now. She hated what she's become. She couldn't stand being touched by anyone now, or how she looked. Everything she had worked for back in the Queen's Assassin's Of the Fang, was shattered the moment she was impregnated. And she knew no one was going to help her. No one except herself... But how?

Alexi had already showered and changed, and was already in his office working on his paperwork. Tomoe walked to the door, and she walked in, looking around before she looked at Alexi. A small smile was on her face as she walked over to him. Alexi glanced up at Tomoe before he went back to working.

"You went to go see Irma didn't you?" Tomoe asked in a soft tone as she leaned over the desk, looking at Alexi still. He only shrugged as he continued to work on his paperwork, not missing a single beat. Tomoe sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest now. "You can't deny it I saw you coming out of the dungeon... Did she say much to you?" Tomoe asked, though Alexi didn't stop working as he shrugged his shoulders again. "No. Not really. Maybe next time I go see her." He wasn't going to tell his sister just what he had done.

He stood up now and looked towards Tomoe before he headed out of the office after grabbing some papers off his desk. Tomoe sighed once more as she looked towards him, following him with her arms crossed still. "Well.. At least she's talking somewhat.. I'm trying to get through to her as well but.. Well she's just not happy. Maybe after the baby is born she'll open up some. I do have a question though.. How soon do you plan on having the next man in and have sex with her?" Tomoe asked in a soft yet concerned tone. She had wondered for awhile of how long apart Irma would be allowed to rest. However Alexi had already decided on that; and it wasn't a good answer... "Twenty-four hours."

He said, and Tomoe gasped lightly as she looked to her brother in shock. She had no idea Irma would have to be impregnated only twenty-four hours after giving birth. It seemed almost inhuman to do such a thing. "What? But... That's horrible! To be forced to have sex only twenty-four hours after giving birth? Can't you at least give her a week off?" Tomoe practically begged her brother, however Alexi's mind was already made up, and it wasn't going to be changed. "Tomoe if I do that my plan will take longer. The faster she becomes pregnant the faster the nine months go by and the faster she has a child and on to the next."

Alexi says as he looks back to Tomoe, though Tomoe was frowning as she continued to follow him. Alexi sighed and he looked away from his sister. He knew she didn't like the idea, but he also knew it was best. He waved her off, before he headed off to take care of work. His majesty had quite alot to do, unfortunately. Tomoe stopped in her tracks, watching as Alexi left, before she looked down to the floor. 'I'm so sorry Irma..' She thought, closing her eyes slowly before she started walking to the courtyard, sighing softly now.

Irma however did not know of these plans, no she was oblivious to it. She laid on the cot Alexi had brought down. She ran her fingers over her swollen stomach as she stared at the ceiling, she was laying on her back by now. 'I never thought.. something like this would happen.. Especially not to me.. I was so confident I'd be out of here at first but now.. Is it really hopeless? Will I ever.. be released? He bought me.. He owns me but...'

Irma continued to stare at the ceiling as she kept running her fingers up and down her belly. She had never thought she'd be put in such a position, better yet she never thought she'd be pregnant with a bastard's child. Or be considered as breeding stock. 'What am I supposed to do while I am here? I can't just sit down here I'll rot away.. But the chain won't budge I tried after Alexi left.. Dammit I.. I need to think of a plan.. I've been here six months and I haven't even done that much.. Why?' Irma thought, she looked down at her swollen stomach and snorts before looking away, staring at the wall now.

She felt disgusted by her own body, her own skin. A feeling she didn't want was crawling all over her. She still had yet to give up hope, though that hope of being freed was very little by now. The past six months wasn't proving to get much better, and she was slowly losing the little faith she still had.

00

Time continued to pass around and in the town that the castle towered over, summer nights were becoming more and more hot. The few people who did live there were still working hard in the town, and in the fields. The crops were really growing, just as Irma's stomach continued to grow. Everyone in town was excited, they knew this was the dawn of a new era for that town. Almost three months had pass since Alexi had put Irma's new collar on her. She was nearly nine months pregnant now, her belly as large as it was going to get.

Alexi hadn't seen her since that day, he had alot of work to do to keep the town going. Especially since things were moving better. The towns houses and shops were almost all repaired, and new ones were being built. Even an inn was in the process of being built. Alexi was quite happy with the improvements. In fact, everyone in the castle had never seen the young Lord this happy. Though he still seemed distant. Tomoe had figured it was because Alexi had seemed to taken a liking to Irma. Though he refused to admit such a thing.

Today was especially hot, the whole castle seemed to be hot inside. Alexi, whom normally wore a closed kimono top and his usual tighter jeans had left his shirt open most of the day. His hair however was still down. Tomoe was wearing a short sleeveless kimono, it was white and had a red dragon on the back of it. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and had put a rose in the side. They both sat at the dining table, eating their lunch. "Damn... Did I mention I hate the summer?"

Alexi spoke up, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, his food only half eaten. Tomoe had finished the fruit she was eating, and was drinking some ice water when he spoke. She glanced at him and smiled. "You say this every year Alexi.. And then when winter comes you complain about it being cold." Tomoe spoke, giggling lightly as Alexi had playfully stuck his tongue out at her. He only let out a huff after wards as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closed now as he leaned back. Tomoe smiled softly at him and she stood up, walking over to the annoyed king. Then she playfully dumped her water down his chest, and giggled again. "There now you should be cooled down."

She laughed out before she took off running, just as Alexi had stood and let out a quiet yelp from the shock. He narrowed his eyes towards his sister, but then smiled as a servant handed him a towel. He shook his head, and sighed as he decided to see Irma. He had missed her, though he knew she wouldn't really care to see him. He had wiped most of the water off himself with his hands when he began walking down the stairs to the dungeon, and once at her cell he looked to the man whom was eating his lunch. He looked up to Alexi and smiled.

"M'Lord! So good to see you. Come to see how the mother of my child is doing eh? You dog you." The man spoke with a lazy tone as he had just finished his food, and stood next to Alexi. Alexi nodded and grinned partially at the man before he let his eyes wonder to Irma, who was sitting on her cot. Today she had been cleaned by the servants, so she was still clean. Though it was obvious she was hot, she was sweating freely and she seemed in discomfort. "You may go for now. I'd like some time alone with Irma today." Alexi spoke as he waved the man off.

He nodded to his majesty before he headed out of the dungeon. Alexi was still staring at Irma; he loved the sight of her. "You know, you're quite the beauty." Alexi spoke and he began walking towards her. Irma looked to Alexi and she shook her head, before looking away from him. By now he had sat down next to her on the cot with very little room in between them. "You're horrible for thinking I'm beautiful, sitting here naked and nine months pregnant." Irma snapped back, glaring towards the floor now. "Awe, don't say that Irma.. You're beautiful like this. There's nothing like the beauty of a mother-to-be. You're glowing! And you're more beautiful than any woman I've seen."

He spoke softly, as he rubbed her belly softly, gently. He enjoyed how soft her skin was. He enjoyed most of everything about her. She didn't bother to try and push him away, she just continued to stare at the floor. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. No matter what he said to her, she wouldn't ever think of herself being beautiful like she is now. "What did you do to me?" She suddenly asked, looking into his eyes now for the answers. Alexi raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back, watching her now. "What do you mean what did I do to you?" He replied her. She shook her head and stood from the bed, grabbing his shirt and gripping it tightly to force him up as well.

"Ever since that day we had sex I haven't been able to control my orgasms anymore! Everything that bastard... Everything he does to my body I get turned on so fast now and I... I climax just as much as him now! You did something to me, you changed me somehow!" Irma growled. Her eyes were filled with fire and Alexi could see it. He merely smirked and reached up, gripping her hand gently but firmly, nodding to her. "You're right, I did do something. When you were being so difficult, I decided to... Place yet another spell on you. You didn't even realize it at the time. That spell is simple, it merely makes a person... More sensitive to touch, when it concerns pleasuring said person. It makes them into having no choice but to comply because, if they don't comply they can't orgasm, and you know how that feels I'm sure. Their body craves the ecstacy of sex, to the point they can't control themselves at times, like that first time, and like other times after I'm sure..."

He was smug while he spoke, and Irma could see it. She glared and she went to hit him but Alexi was quicker and gripped her wrist, then spun her around and bent her over the bed, his hips pressing against hers. He leaned down to her neck and licked it before burying his face into her shoulder, his free hand now running up and down Irma's swollen stomach. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at him, glaring. "Get off me." "Irma, Irma Irma... You should know by now not to fight me. You belong to me, and I'm not letting you go. You might as well accept your role here." He spoke calmly while he kept one hand on Irma's wrists, holding them above her head, the other continuing to rub her stomach.

Irma closed her eyes and buried her face into the cot, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She wasn't strong enough to fight him, she could see that now. And she wasn't nearly as fast as she once was nine months ago. She cursed silently as he began moving his hips against hers, feeling the buldge in his pants rubbing against her ass. "I don't care... What you do to me... I won't give up my freedom you bastard." Irma growled out but the growl became forced as she could feel herself becoming aroused. He released her wrists and reached down, beginning to undo his pants. He pulled them down and forced his cock inside her, keeping her bent over the cot.

She heard him groan lowly as he began to thrust deep inside her. Irma moaned out as the waves of pleasure began to course through her, the same feelings she had felt the first time Alexi had taken her. It was different with him than with the bastard who fathered her unborn child. So much different and yet she couldn't see how it was. She groaned lowly and began to thrust back and soon the two were keeping pace with one another. But he wasn't thrusting as hard as he did the first time they were together. This time felt even better to her, which made her mad. She gripped at the bedding and kept her eyes closed, moaning aloud with Alexi.

After awhile both hit their climax, and after a second around Alexi finally pulled out of her and laid her on the cot. Again she was breathing deeply, trying her best to catch her breath. She rubbed her stomach gently and looked to Alexi before looking away. 'Bastard... How can I escape here...? I just... I don't want to be away from this hell!' She thought and began to bite her lip once more. Alexi had already fixed his pants and was ready to leave when he saw this and he sat on the edge of the cot, reaching over and rubbing the blood from her chin and kissing her cheek. "Don't bite your lip so much Irma... Its not very becoming of you." He spoke softly, rubbing her stomach until he gripped her hand.

For the first time since she had been here she felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed. She was looking away from him still as she tried to make the blush go away. Why was she blushing? Alexi was watching her still and was smiling. "My aren't you cute when you blush." He spoke, lifting her hand up and kissing it before he stood and made his way out of the dungeon, leaving Irma alone once more. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into her pillow, gripping her stomach. 'Why did I just blush in front of him? I hate him for what he's done to me!' She thought and sighed heavily.

She was still breathing heavily and she reached down, beginning to rub her swollen stomach, as she tried catching her breath still. She had gotten into the habit of rubbing her stomach, it somehow eased her, though she wasn't sure how. She breathed deeply and kept her eyes closed as she continued to lie there. Nearly nine months had passed since she had gotten here, and she still hadn't been given a chance in escaping. She was to give birth in only a week or two away. 'I've never given birth.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.. They haven't explained to me how its going to happen.. Dammit why did this have to happen!' She thought as she sat up slowly from the cot. She had looked down to her belly as she rubbed it with both her hands now.

Irma had never thought of conceiving a child of anyones. In fact, she had never wanted to become pregnant, to become a mother. She hated how her breasts were filled with milk, and at times the slightest of movement would cause them to begin to drip with milk. It was humiliating. She had stretch marks, and her body ached from sex and the stress of being pregnant. And now in the heat it all felt ten times worse.

She rubbed her stomach for awhile until she leaned back against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here for the rest of her life and be used as a sex toy, or to be used to breed with the towns men. Only days were between her and the time she would give birth for the first time in her life. She felt, scared? Irma, whom was one of the best assassins there was, who could face down death without flinching, was scared of something that came naturally to women? Could that be possible? She grunted and closed her eyes as she began shaking her head. She didn't want to think of what was to come...

TBC

* * *

Chapter three is up, so please review to let me know how things are going. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or the characters, the plot and OC's are mine.

Welcome back for another chapter of my little fic. How's it going? Well, I hope its going well... Anyways you know the drill, if you don't like it don't bother reading. Thanks and have a good time reading. XD

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apacolpyse.

A couple days passed since Irma and his majesty had another go around, and she was due to give birth any day from now. Everyone in the castle, in the whole town in fact, was excited for the birth; save for Irma whom was still concerned...

"Oh my God can you believe it? Its almost time for the babies to be born!"

"I know I know! Have you seen her? I was the one who cleaned her yesterday. She's huge! She's completely ready to give birth. I can't wait!"

"Do you think his majesty will want to be there?"

"Who knows. Actually, its weird but no one has said anything about being there with her."

"Maybe just the father will be there?"

"I heard his majesty wasn't allowing anyone to be there for her. Because she continues to fight back against him, that's her punishment. To give birth alone."

"Ouch, that doesn't seem fun. Well, she won't be completely alone right? The father will be there."

"Have you heard what he's said though? I heard him talking to his buddies about fucking her while she gives birth."

"No way seriously! Whoa... That IS a punishment..."

"Well she shouldn't be fighting against her new role. She should have realized she would have been punished one way or another."

"Does she know about this?"

"Nah, but in just a couple days she'll know."

"Oh you're horrible!"

"What? That's the truth isn't it? Besides whats to worry about? His majesty said it himself that nothing can happen to her or the babies. Everything will be fine."

"Well, you have a good point. Oh God look at the time! We need to finish cleaning before his majesty gets back from town!"

"Oh crap you're right! Damn I don't want to clean these rooms. Whats up with cleaning rooms no one uses?"

"You know his majesty... Always hoping someone will come visit. And if they do he wants his castle to be perfect."

"I have to say he's been doing better since Irma got here. She's really helped this town!"

The servants of the castle continued to chatter amongst themselves as they went about their duties. Everyone was excited for the birth of the first baby. Tomoe had went to talk with Irma about what was going to happen, though she couldn't bring herself to tell Irma of the mans plan to have sex with her at that time. Tomoe had talked with the man as well, and there was no changing his mind.

The summer days and nights were as hot as ever. Though there was a storm coming; summer storms were the worse this time of year. This one seemed especially bad. The daytime sky which usually had not a cloud around was covered in dark clouds, even darker ones were approaching. The sun was completely hidden, and the people of the town seemed glad. They were out finishing their work before the storm would hit. "Oh wow its so dark... Kinda creepy." Tomoe spoke, as she sat on the steps to the castles doors. Gage was standing at his post, next to the doors. He couldn't keep his eyes off the young princess.

"But at least the heat will break some when it rains. What do you think of storms Gage? I've always been kind of scared of them..." Tomoe spoke, and blushed as she looked up towards the green haired guard. She smiled softly, he was a young and handsome man. They grew up together in the castle, and she respected him very much so. "O-Oh me? Well.. Truth be told I was scared of them when I was younger but.. I realized a few years ago, that their just something that Mother Nature created to help this earth. I mean, look at our town? We were in a drought the past few weeks. But with the rain our crops will be fine now. Y'know?"

Gage spoke, though he was blushing quite badly. He had to look away from her and towards the sky which was darkened from the clouds. Tomoe cocked her head to the side, but smiled at him. She had never thought of storms that way. "You know.. That makes sense. Huh, thanks Gage. I don't feel so nervous now." She spoke, but before Gage could say something in return, a huge bolt of lightning was seen miles away from the town, and a loud crack of thunder was heard shortly after. Tomoe's eyes doubled in size, and she jumped from her spot on the steps, only to find herself clinging to the young guard. Her face was buried in his shoulder and shaking from fear. Gage had wrapped his arm around her in a gentle way, rubbing her back soothingly now.

"S-Sorry but.. Maybe I'm still nervous of storms.. Or scared.. really.. scared.." Tomoe mumbled softly, she was trying to calm herself down, though she had yet to let go of the guard. Gage however felt as if he was in heaven. The woman that haunted his dreams nearly every night was clinging to him, and he had no complaints about it. He smiled down at the princess, and he continued to hold her close. After a few moments, the young princess had calmed down and she pulled away slowly from the guard. "Th-Thanks.. I should get going though so you can get back to your work. D-Don't tell anyone I freaked ok?" Tomoe asked as she looked at Gage, a soft smile on her face before she kissed Gage's lips softly and quickly before she dashed into the castle. Gage could only stare after her, his face speaking for itself as he was on Cloud 9.

"O-Okay..." Gage spoke softly, as he felt his heart sore in happiness. He shook his head and went back to his post like he should have been, though his mind was with Tomoe completely... The day continued to go by quickly it seemed. Finally it was night, and the storm was there. It had been pouring down quite hard for about an hour. The man whom fathered Irma's unborn child had just returned to the castle. He had been helping the others in town to make sure none of the houses would be destroyed by the high winds that had come in. Irma was alone for most of the day, no one had come down to see her. However, she wished more now than ever that someone was there. As evening began to fall, her labor had begun.

However, she was completely alone, and though she screamed for someone to help her no one came. Now, hours later after she had begun labor, she was nearing the point where she could finally give birth. It was only a matter of time before her water would break. Irma remembered what Tomoe told her days before, so she was partially trying to cope by herself. 'God it.. It hurts so much now..' Irma thought as she laid on her cot. She was breathing heavily by now; her contractions seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute. You could hear her groans of pain through out the dungeon.

Irma was gripping her stomach gently with one hand, as she forced herself to sit up on the cot, now she held her weight up with her elbow. She let out a cry of pain and she closed her eyes quite tightly. Then within seconds of her sitting up, her eyes snapped open as her water just broke. She gasped and looked between her legs before she closed her eyes again and bit her lip. 'The contractions are so close I... need to start pushing..' She thought, and so she did.

However just as she began to push and feel the baby's head starting to come out the door to the dungeon opened. The man whom fathered her child walked down, drenched in water. He walked to Irma's cell and looked to her as he began to strip his clothes. "Oh wow its raining so hard out there! Man I wasn't sure if I'd make it back tonight with what we had to do. So is the mother-to-be ready for our fun tonight? I haven't touched you since the day before yesterday and I'm feeling horny tonight baby!" He spoke as he walked over to Irma, though he looked down at her with a peculiar look. She shook her head and she looked up at the man, her breathing was heavy.

"No! I'm having the baby dammit! Its coming out.. Its coming out.. Now.." She spoke, groaning and panting softly as she gritted her teeth. The man grinned and nodded his head to her as he got on the cot, looking between her legs now. "Oh you are you are having it! I can see the head already! And you've been down here all by yourself... Aww poor thing.. But this is no good because I'm ready now for some fun. Well, the baby can wait a little longer to come out can't it?" The man spoke as he grinned down at Irma. Irma's eyes widened and she looked to him, quickly shaking her head as she began backing away from him.

"Wh-What? NNo! I need to give birth you sick bastard! Get away from me!" Irma cried out, though her pleas fell on deaf ears as he had gripped her hips tightly, pulling her close to him until his cock was pressing inside her. She let out a gasp as she tried pulling away. "You can't do this! I'm having your baby!" She nearly yelled as she continued to struggle, however she collapsed back on the bed when she felt a strong contraction, and she groaned loudly in pain as it continued to cause her pain. She pushed hard then, trying her best to give birth before he could have a chance to enter her.

"Ohh don't worry you'll give birth soon." He spoke, and Irma cried out in protest as she once again tried to struggle. The man smiled down at her before he reached down with one hand, gripping his cock and he began to force it inside her, forcing the baby to retreat back inside. Irma's eyes doubled in size before she clamped them shut and she screamed out in pain as she gripped at her stomach with both hands. Once he had entered her completely he began to thrust in and out of her, now gripping her hips. "Oh wow this feels great! My God I'm having sex with the woman who's in the middle of giving birth to my child! Amazing!"

He said as he continued to thrust in her. Irma could feel tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain as she tried to get away, though the man had a tight grip on her hips and she couldn't get away from him. He continued to thrust quite hard into her, even though she was in the middle of giving birth to his chid. 'This can't be happening! This can't be happening to me! I'm trying to give birth and now I'm having sex! No this is horrible!' Irma thought as she then gripped at the cot with one hand, her nails digging deep into the fabric. "Please stop! It hurts please I need to give birth now!

Irma begged and begged to no avail. She tried and tried to get him to stop, but the man was far too excited to stop now. And, then her own body started to react. The spell Alexi had put on her was beginning to weave itself on her again and she knew it. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud groan as she arched her back off the cot, reaching up now and gripping both the man's arms tight, her nails digging into his skin. She cried out as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks, now she truly felt like nothing more than a whore. She began to move with him now, the pain of her labor coursing through her but the euphoria of sex filling her senses.

The spell was doing its job and Irma felt disgusted by it, no matter how good sex was feeling. The man thrusted hard into her awhile longer until he hit his climax and came inside her. Seconds after he had cum she as well had her own orgasm. She groaned loudly as the man removed himself from her and smirked down at her, beginning to pat her stomach. "You were such a good girl Irma! I'm sure that little baby wishes to come out now eh? I'm still feeling aroused though babe so I guess we'll just have to do it while you have the baby eh?" He said and Irma shook her head, kicking the man off the bed now. "No! Get away from me!" She shouted at him, breathing hard while she sat up on the cot, gripping at the sheet until her knuckles began to turn white.

Irma once again pushed hard, crying out when the baby's head finally came out. The man laughed as he stood next to the cot, watching as she gave birth to his child. He then pulled at her and flipped her over to her hands and knees, rubbing her lower back. Irma groaned and held herself up, looking up at the man as she went to move. "What are you doing?" She growled out and went to lay back down when he got behind her on the cot, gripping her hips and pushing himself inside her. She cried out and buried her face into her forearms which she was still using to hold herself up from the cot. "I said I was gonna have another round with you! I wasn't lyin' babe." He spoke and chuckled as he began to thrust inside her, moaning once more.

She groaned and kept her face buried in her arms, her knees really holding herself up off her stomach. She couldn't handle it, the baby was coming out and she couldn't stop it. She spread her legs as best she could and forced herself to push again, trying her best to ignore the man as he thrusted inside her. She could already feel the spelling was waking up inside her again but she couldn't allow herself to have sex like this. She needed to give birth and now. 'Bastard!' She thought angrily as she felt tears coming to her eyes. The man continued to thrust inside her and she continued to push until finally, she felt the baby come out just as he and she at the same time orgasmed. She nearly screamed out as it all happened and she collapsed on the cot, exhausted and out of breath completely.

Irma passed out soon after, not even hearing the man as he spoke and said the baby was a girl. The next morning, the storm had passed. It was still quite early, Alexi had yet to even wake up. Tomoe had just went to see how Irma was doing, when she found out that Irma had given birth. She was now rushing up to Alexi' room, and without knocking she charged in, jerking Alexi awake when she slammed the door open.

"Irma gave birth last night!" Tomoe explained as she went to the side of the bed as Alexi had sat up, looking at her now. He smiled and nodded when he stood up, stretching now. "She did huh? That's great news." He spoke as he yawned, stretching once more. Tomoe nodded and she looked at Alexi still, now sitting on the bed. Alexi was getting changed behind the changing screen. "Well I'll have to go and congratulate the new mother won't I?" He spoke as he finished changing. He walked over to the bed and looked at Tomoe, smiling at her. She nodded and she looked down before she looked back at Alexi, sighing softly now. She still had doubts about Irma having sex only twenty-four hours after giving birth.

"Hey don't give me that look. She'll be fine." Alexi spoke, already knowing what Tomoe was thinking. He walked out of the room and he began walking down to the dungeon, a wide grin plastered on his face. 'So she had her first baby last night huh? Too bad; I wanted to watch. Well maybe next time.' He thought as he continued to walk to the dungeon. Once there he walked down to Irma's cell, where he saw Irma laying on her cot staring at the wall. The man was pacing the cell while cradling the newborn as Alexi walked into the cell and went to stand next to the man.

"Ah m'Lord! Look at this beautiful baby girl! She did a fine job bearing her don't you agree?" The man spoke proudly and Alexi nodded in agreement. Though the baby had just been born hours before, you could plainly see she was quite healthy. "Yes I do agree. Congratulations. You may leave now and take her home. I'm sure you'd like to spend time with your new daughter." Alexi spoke, and the man nodded eagerly. Alexi then sat next to Irma on the cot, making sure to sit away from the blood that was now staining it. She was visibly tired and miserable.

"You did good Irma. I'm impressed. All by yourself you gave birth for the first time. Now I'll go and inform the next man to come and see you. And you will be having sex with him say around tomorrow morning. I mean we do need you to get pregnant again asap right?" He spoke, and Irma snapped her head up and glared towards Alexi. She then grabbed his arm tightly as she growled lowly. "No! I refuse to have sex again! I just gave birth last night! That bastard made me give birth while he was having sex with me! I don't want to have sex anymore!" She snapped, though Alexi wasn't fazed by it. He stood up, and he forced Irma to let go of him.

He shook his head when he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Irma. "I'm sorry Irma but what I say goes. And you're having sex tomorrow morning to get pregnant. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." He said in a stern tone, before he headed out of the cell. He stopped at the entrance and looked back to Irma, whom was visably upset by the news. "I'll have someone come down here and clean you up and bring a new cot down."

He spoke softly before he walked out of the dungeon. Irma had now curled up, and she began to cry into her pillow. 'No! I just gave birth and I have to have sex tomorrow! I'm so tired I can't stand this! I don't want to have anymore sex!' She thought while she tried to stop herself from crying. She rolled over to her back and winced as she rested her hand on her stomach. She was quite sore from the sex and giving birth last night, and she still was quite tired. She closed her eyes after staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, the tears stopped and she began to fall asleep again. She knew she needed to at least get her energy up some before tomorrow morning.

Alexi had walked out of the castle, and was heading to the town. Once there he looked around before going to a few men whom were gawking over the newborn baby. Alexi motioned to one of the men and he hurried over to the young king. "Yes m'Lord?" He spoke, and Alexi nodded his head, a slight smile playing across his face. "I see you've seen the baby Irma gave birth to. Amazing am I right?" Alexi asked, and the man quickly nodded, now smiling widely. "Oh yes m'Lord it is! I can't wait to have my turn with the young lady! I hope to have a daughter as well!"

He spoke, and Alexi smiled at the man as he began to walk towards the castle, the man following behind him closely. "Well today is your lucky day. You're the next one to father her child." He spoke, and the mans eyes widen, a huge grin plastered on his face now. He nodded eagerly as he walked beside his majesty. "Ohh thank you m'Lord! I can't wait! When can I be with the future mother of my child?" "Tomorrow morning you may have sex with her to impregnate her. So please come to the castle tomorrow morning. A guard will escort you to the dungeon where I'll be waiting with Irma."

Alexi spoke, before he headed into the castle. The man nodded eagerly before he dashed back to the town to tell his friends of the great news that had just been told to him. Tomoe was standing near the doors to the castle when Alexi walked up the steps, now looking at her. "Yes Tomoe?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her still. Tomoe shrugged and she began to walk inside, Alexi following behind her. "I take it you just got back from picking the next one to father Irma's child?" Tomoe asked softly, looking back at her brother as she did. He nodded when he walked up to walk beside her. "Yes. He's excited. I believe my plan is working. Look how happy the people are? The people are working hard to get this town back to the way it was before, and with the birth of that baby they have even more hope."

He said, as he continued to walk in the castle. Tomoe nodded her head as she looked at Alexi and then to the floor, sighing softly as she did. She still thought her brothers plan was somewhat flawed, but there was nothing she could really do at this point in time. Her brother was after all the ruler of this town and castle. His word was what really mattered. Alexi was heading back to his office, he'd visit Irma again in the morning before the man was to come and impregnate her again. 'The town is really working hard to get back to its feet. With a few more children things should really look up.' He thought, and he smiled softly as he walked into his office once on the top floor.

The next morning Alexi had woken up early. He was excited to see Irma. He was walking to the dungeon and once there began to walk down the stairs. Once he was at Irma's cell he seen she was laying on her new cot that was brought down for her. She had been cleaned today just as yesterday, so she'd be ready for the next man to impregnate her. She was still asleep however as Alexi walked into the cell. He stepped over to her and stared down at her while he crossed his arms. 'She must still be tired since she gave birth.' He thought as he sat on the cot next to her.

Irma shifted, and rolled over on the cot. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Alexi leaning over her and staring. She shook her head as she looked away from him. "What do you want?" She snapped, her eyes closing again. Alexi nodded his head and smiled, as he rubbed her ass cheek gently. She didn't bother moving as he did. "The next man to father your child is coming down today to meet you. And to impregnate you this fine morning."

Irma's eyes then snapped open, and she quickly sat up, glaring towards Alexi. She knew he was coming today but she hated that it really was going to happen this way. She pulled away from his touch as she looked away from him now. "Irma don't be like this... I told you before if you're a good girl you'll get much better treatment." He sighed and patted Irma's shoulder before squeazing it gently. "Well.. Sooner or later you'll realize this and you'll understand that you have no other choices in the matter." He spoke, before he stood up. The door to the dungeon opened and the man walked down the stairs. Soon he was at Irma's cell, and he was grinning from eat to ear. Alexi nodded to him and he walked over towards the cells door.

"From this day until she gives birth you may be with her. Now you may go and impregnate her alright? I'll come back later to check on how she's doing. And, be gentle. She did just give birth." Alexi spoke before he glanced back at Irma. He nodded to himself before he headed out of the dungeon, leaving the man and Irma alone so it could all start over...

TBC

* * *

Aaaaand chapter four is up... I hope everything is going good. Review to let me know how things are going.


	6. Chapter 5

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or the characters from it, the OC's are mine.

Back with another update, as promised. Now remember, if you don't like what you're reading just go away now. Its about to get harsher. XD So, thanks for taking the time in reading this and now you can enjoy the fic.

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

Once again, Irma had been impregnated by a bastard she didn't even have the heart to recall his name. Her heart was sinking more into her chest with each passing day. She now realized there was almost to no hope of being freed from this castle. Alexi hadn't allowed her out of the dungeon, he hadn't even taken the chain off her. She had tried everything she could to break the chain, the collar but nothing she did could do the trick in freeing her. About six months had passed since she had given birth and became pregnant again. Alexi hadn't went to see her since the day she became pregnant again. Tomoe and Irma had talked more since. Tomoe was Irma's only "friend" now.

Though Irma still didn't much talk. She did however enjoy listening to Tomoe's words that she had spoke. Then again, Irma had to enjoy it; it was better than hearing the father of her unborn child talking. Today was the same as any other day. It was once again snowing.

Irma was standing in the corner of the cell and leaning against the wall, staring off into space. She had gotten into the habit of just staring at nothing on days like today. She was rubbing her stomach gently, every once in awhile stopping to feel the baby kick inside her. This one seemed to be a bit more active than her first. She didn't even think that unborn babies could be so active, twisting and kicking in her. At times it even hurt her.

She was no longer fighting the man about having sex. She basically welcomed the sex now. Mentally she still hated it all, but she had no real reason to keep fighting. The spell that Alexi had put on her would force her into enjoying it no matter what, so now she simply accepted it and did as she was told. She would rather welcome sex than be forced into welcoming it by some unseen force. This was, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, her new life. Irma closed her eyes as she leaned her body against the bars of the cell. Alexi had decided to come down to the cell today. He walked down to the dungeon, and into Irma's cell. He looked her up and down and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Irma. You're looking as beautiful as always. I hear from the father of your unborn child that you've been really good the last couple months. Is that true? Have you been willingly pleasing him as he asks it?" Alexi asked. He had talked with the man today before he left for the town. He was quite glad to hear how Irma was willingly having sex, and pleasing the man as he wanted. Irma looked to Alexi and merely nodded before looking away. This only made him smile more. 'She's improving.' He thought, as he motioned for Irma to come over to him. She glanced back at him and sighed before she stepped over to him and stood in front of him.

"Good girl." He spoke, as he ran his hands down her sides. He knew she was beginning to truly understand her situation now. "Do you now see that you're mine and mine alone? You're my pet, and you will be breeding yourself with the men of this town. Are you going to accept this fate willingly?" He asked, as he then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her body close against his. Irma looked away for a moment and closed her eyes. 'If I say no then this will just keep going like it is now. But.. If I say yes, maybe... Just maybe I'll have a chance to escaping... God please forgive me...' Irma thought for a moment then nodded and looked back to Alexi. "What other choices do I have in the matter?" She asked, looking into his eyes still. Alexi nodded, and grinned down at the young woman. He kissed her forehead then stepped away.

"Good girl... Now I need you to sign here." He spoke, and held out a contract after he retrieved it from his kimono shirt. He handed it to Irma, and she looked it over, her eyes soon widening when she realized what it was. It was the very contract that signed Irma over to Alexi. She felt a lump go in her throat as she nodded. "When you sign this, you're agreeing that you accept everything that will happen to you while I have control over you. That you will not try and harm me, or my people, or try to escape, or betray me in any form. And if you disobey these conditions, you will be severely punished. You think whats going on now is punishment, its not. Trust me, you will suffer far worse than what you think you are now."

He said in a severely strict tone. Irma cringed and looked up at Alexi. She could see in his eyes he was not joking; and that he was no doubt going to cause her more suffering than she's dealt with for the past fifteen months. She nodded once again. He nodded, and then took her hand, before he cut her hand gently with a knife he had pulled out. She gritted her teeth and looked at the cut before looking at Alexi. And then, he handed her a quill. She knew she had to sign her name in her own blood; something she had done before.

And so she did so, signing her name down after dipping the quill in her blood. Once done, Alexi healed her cut with a spell, before he took the contract. He nodded his head in approval, before he walked out of the cell. "Now that you've signed the contract there's one more thing I must do. And, you won't enjoy this." He spoke, as he put the contract back into his shirt. Irma's eyes widen somewhat as she watched Alexi grab what looked like a brander.

"Whats that?" Irma asked as she took a step back, her back hitting against the wall of the cell now. Alexi lit a fire in a little bowl on a stand in the room, and began letting the brander heat up in the fire. "This my dear pet is a brander I had made especially for you. This will prove to everyone for the rest of your life, who your real master is." He said, looking at Irma now. He grinned as he watched Irma shake her head frantically. Was Alexi truly going to brand her? She couldn't believe what he had just said. She bit her lip until she drew blood as she watched the steal begin to turn red from the heat. Once fully red, he walked back into the cell with the brander in hand.

"You can't get away so just do as your told. I'll make this quick. Now, go over to the cot, get on your knees, and bend over the cot hmm?" He said, and Irma hesitated. She knew she had no other choice though as she had signed the contract, but she still didn't want to be branded like cattle. Slowly she got on her knees in front of the cot, and she rested her arms on it, clenching her fists as tight as she could as she closed her eyes. And, without delay, Alexi pushed the brander down onto the small of her back, just above her buttocks. Irma's eyes widen in pain and she screamed loudly, at the top of her lungs as she felt the heat burn her flesh. And only a few seconds later he pulled the brander back.

"It looks good." He spoke, as he walked over and set the brander back down. The brander had left a mark on her that was burned into her skin forever. The crest of the family whom ruled the castle and its town was burned into Irma's flesh. A mark that proved who was her master. Irma was now crying into her arms, she didn't dare move from her spot. Alexi walked back into the room and looked Irma over then he kneeled next to her and he began to rub her back gently. He slid his hand down to the small of her back where the new mark was and healed the burned skin with a spell.

"Shhh... Its over now Irma... Tell you what lets go get you cleaned up.. You can bathe in my tub with me so it'll feel better than usual. A normal bath would be good for you." He spoke, before he walked back out of the cell. He grabbed a leash that was hanging on the wall before walking back to Irma. He then hooked the leash to the collar before removing the chain from it. He helped Irma stand and he began to pull her out of the cell. Her legs were slightly wobbly from the shock of being branded still as she followed behind him. "I can't walk out of here without anything to cover up with!" She said then as she tried to stop, gripping at the leash to make Alexi stop as well.

He turned to face her and merely smiled at her, shaking his head. "Either come with me as you are, or I'll leave you down here." He said, though calm there was a hint of agitation behind it. She bit her lip and looked away for a moment then nodded and looked at Alexi before he once again began to walk, Irma close behind. Alexi held a tight grip on the leash, still unsure if he should truly trust his pet while Irma was keeping up, staring down at the floor as she walked. She felt humiliated as she walked through the castle with not a shred of clothing to cover her naked form. The servants stared at her and whispered to one another. She could only try and ignore their stares as she continued to follow Alexi.

Once at the top floor they walked to Alexi's room. Once inside he lead her to the bathroom. There she looked around, seeing a large tub to where Alexi was leading her. "Its big enough for the both of us and a few others, so don't worry." He spoke, as he began to run the water. Then he hooked the leash that was still attached to the collar to a part of the tub, which looked as if it was meant for this very purpose. Then he began to strip himself of his clothing, and before long he got in the now filled tub. He leaned back, and looked to Irma, gesturing for her to come in as well. She did so as she climbed into the tub, and sat in the warmed water, sitting as far from Alexi as she could. She didn't even bother to prevent the soft moan escaping her throat from the pleasure of sitting in a tub full of warm water.

"I take it it feels good?" Alexi spoke up, chuckling at her. "Now go ahead and clean yourself. Or have you forgotten?" He asked in a smug tone, and Irma shook her head and shot him a glare before she reached for the soap. She then began to wash herself, slowly as to allow the feeling to last; if only for a couple extra minutes. He nodded and watched as she continued to clean herself. 'She truly is beautiful.. Unlike any woman I've seen. I made the right decision by buying this one.' He thought to himself while he continued to watch her. He as well began to bathe himself, though he made it quick, and finishing a couple moments before Irma had finished.

"Please.. Don't make me go back down there yet.." Irma spoke up suddenly, and he smiled at her as he slid over to her and ran his hand through her hair slowly and gently, nodding. "If you'll be good, then we can have lunch when we get out. We'll eat in the dining hall. I'm sure you're hungry." Irma nodded her head in reply. To be someones pet like this was demeaning to her. She may have signed the contract but she was still figuring her way out of this situation. Especially with this new found bit of freedom she was being given. If she could gain more, she could make her escape...

"I'll be good..." She promised as she looked down to the water. Alexi nodded, and after a few moments more he got out of the tub pulling Irma with him. He then grabbed a couple towels from the closet and handed Irma one before he began to dry himself off while she did the same. Once dried he unhooked the leash from the tub, and walked out to the bedroom, still naked. He grabbed a couple things of clothing before getting dressed, and then looked to Irma, whom was standing in the middle of the room. She was rubbing her stomach gently as she looked towards the balcony while waiting on him.

"Come." Alexi spoke, and Irma nodded as he began to walk out of the room, Irma right behind him. They walked down the steps and then into the dining hall, and Alexi whispered what Irma assumed to be what he wanted them to eat to a servant, before he sat at the dining table. Irma slowly sat next to him, and looked down at the table. She still felt humiliated for being there naked. The other servants were still staring and whispering, though Alexi paid them no mind. His focus was on Irma and Irma alone as he stared at her.

Irma glanced up at Alexi before she looked away, she hated feeling like this. Everyone whom was in the room was staring at her. She knew if she had some clothes or anything to cover herself she'd feel better but, that didn't seem like it was going to happen for her. Soon after they entered the dining hall the servants came out with a couple trays of food, setting one in front of Alexi and then Irma.

"Well eat up Irma." He spoke, as he began to eat his food. Irma nodded then began to eat as well. This food seemed ten times better than what she had been eating since she had arrived. She didn't waist a single bite, she ate every bit of her food on her plate quite quickly. Alexi as well had finished his food, though he didn't have as much as Irma did. He was watching her as she began to eat the desert that had been brought out for her. "How is it hmm?" He asked, as he continued to stare at the young woman. Irma nodded her head slowly, and glanced at Alexi after she had finished.

"Fine..." She mumbled, looking down to the table. "Good. Now, lets return you to your cell hm?" He asked, before he got up, pulling Irma up with him. He than headed to the dungeon, keeping a tight grip on the collar now. Irma grunted and she sighed heavily, looking to the floor now. "Why can't I be given a nice room?" She asked then, and Alexi only chuckled as he looked back at her, smirking somewhat now.

"Because I still don't completely trust my pet. In due time, Irma in due time..." He spoke before he looked in front of himself, walking to the dungeon and then he began to walk down to the cells, Irma still following behind him. She shook her head and stared at Alexi for a moment before she looked away. Once at her cell he hooked the chain to her collar, and removed the leash before he went and hung the leash back up. Alexi then stepped back into the cell, and looked Irma up and down before he went to the cot and sat down on it, watching as Irma stayed put.

"What makes you think this will work? Forcing me to breed for your town? Why even concieve such a plan?" Irma spoke up then as she sat on the cot, staring at Alexi. He smiled and reached over, running his fingers through Irma's silky soft hair. "My father gave everything he had for this town. It was his pride and joy, and like him I wish to see this town grow and become rich." "But why me? Why not buy a whole brothel to breed!" Irma snapped back in reply, smacking Alexi's hand away from her. She then saw something she hadn't before in his eyes. Confusion? Alexi stood up then and made his way over to the cell door before stopping. "Because I only wanted you."

Was his reply to her before he left the dungeon, leaving Irma to watch after him. She stared for a time at the entrance to the dungeon before she looked down at her swollen stomach. 'What does that even mean?' She thought with a heavy sigh, now laying back on her cot and staring at the ceiling. Not long after Alexi had left the man fathering her child walked back into the dungeon. He looked excited, like he usually did when he returned from town. "Is the mother of my unborn children ready for some fun tonight?" He spoke as he walked to Irma, he had already stripped himself from his clothes. Irma looked to him and then away, disgusted by him and what he does to her.

Alexi however was already in his room, and he was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'She has a point, I could have bought a whole brothel of women to breed my men with for the price I gave her... When did I decide this?' He thought, though his thoughts were cut short when a knock was heard from the door. He sighed and sat up on the bed and looked over to the door. "Come in." He spoke, and Tomoe walked into the room, looking at Alexi now. He nodded to her and smiled as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"I heard you had Irma out of her cell... And I heard she had a brand on her backside? So.. I assume she signed the contract?" "She did. Its great isn't it? I'm quite proud of her. I think she'll be able to leave the cell soon." Alexi said as he stood up from the bed, and walked over to the window. He walked out onto the balcony, and looked around. Tomoe nodded and followed behind, then leaned against the doorway to the balcony.

"I still feel horrible for putting her in this situation. She went from a high ranked assassin to nothing more than a cumdump. Well aside from breeding herself men... By the way I have to ask, what happens to her after she's had the men's children? There aren't many. Maybe a dozen at the most. What will you do then? You can't breed her with her own children." Tomoe spoke when she crossed her arms over her chest. He nodded his head as he turned around, leaning back against the balcony ledge. He looked to her and grinned.

"That's where my other plan comes in. Now how many men do you think work here in the castle hmm? A couple chefs, a few servants? And what about my guards? All of them are men. Not to mention my soldiers." He said, and Tomoe's eyes widened somewhat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't known of this part of her brothers plan until now. He nodded and laughed quietly at her reaction. "That's right. Now obviously they won't need the kids so I'll divide them up amongst the towns people. The few women will take a couple kids each, et cetera. Now if they don't want anymore kids, we'll build an orphanage for them to stay in. I'll hire people to work there and tend to the children."

He spoke, and Tomoe sighed softly as she began to shake her head. Alexi then walked back into the bedroom, and sat at his desk. "Alexi, why did you buy just her? I just.. With this other plan of yours, it'll take years. I just can't seem to understand why you chose just one woman. Why not a whole brothel of whores? Pick them by hand to make sure they were pretty. Why her?" Tomoe asked then when she walked back into the room as well. She looked to Alexi and crossed her arms, waiting for an explaination. Alexi stopped working and stared down at his desk for a few moments without replying until he looked up to his little sister and smiled half heartidly.

"I don't know..." Was his reply to her. She blinked and shook her head then stepped over to her brother, kneeling next to him and looking up at him, gripping his hand now. "Alexi, you up and decided this not long after you came back from watching that tournament. I've been thinking it over and... Isn't it possible you decided this not to really rebuild the town but to have Irma to yourself?" Tomoe spoke softly, watching her brother's reactions. He tensed somewhat and looked away, shaking his head then. "No, I don't want her to myself only I want to rebuild this town I-" "Alexi!" Tomoe cut him short and stood up, letting go of his hand then gripping his chin to make him look up at her.

"I know why you did this. It took me awhile to see it but I see it now. You did this not just for the town, no. That was just a plus. You did it to have Irma close to you, but not so close to allow yourself to be the only man in her life. You can't be afraid to let yourself love someone Alexi... I know you. You would never hurt a woman. You just... Can't keep living in the past and afraid of what the future for yourself might hold...You just... Can't." Tomoe spoke sternly, though she softened some towards the end. Alexi was staring at his desk the whole time, not once glancing at his sister. She sighed heavily, kissed the top of Alexi's head then left the bedroom to leave her brother alone and to think over what she said.

He looked up finally after a time and shook his head, stepping away from his desk, no longer feeling like doing his work. He stood in the doorway to the balcony and stared out at the town. 'I can't be trusted to love a woman again...' He tried telling himself that over and over, feeling his chest aching each time he did so.

00

The days started to get warmer, and now it was spring. Almost nine months had passed since Irma had gotten pregnant for the second time. She was only days away from her expected due date. Her belly was swollen as much as it would get by now. Alexi hadn't seen her since he had branded her as his pet. He was far too busy, at least that was the excuse he told Tomoe... The people of the town were still excited. The town had been nearly completely restored in the past eighteen months.

"Oh wow did you see how nice the inn was? And we had someone stay here just a couple days ago! A trader!"

"That's amazing!"

"It is! I heard that he was impressed with the town even though it had few people! And since he had things we needed, we bought off him!"

"I heard the same thing! That he'll be coming back around when his stock is refilled!"

"Ohh m'Lord's plan is already working! The towns men have been so excited for this whole idea that they've worked really hard on rebuilding everything!"

"Its amazing. Oh! Did you hear I got a job at the inn? I no longer need to be on the streets trying to get the mens attention!"

"Oh you lucky bitch you. Then again, I'm getting a job at the market. Did you see the jewelry I've made? I got the crystals off the mountain!"

"That's where you got them eh? Nice! I wondered where you got them. They're so pretty!"

"Things have really began to change around here! And did you see the baby? She's SO adorable!"

"I know but she look nothing like her father.."

"Isn't that a blessing...?"

"Haha this is true! Young men whom come here will no doubt love her once she comes of age!"

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to see that!"

"Oh and guess what! Did you hear what his majesty said?"

"No what I was sick the day he came to town what what what what?"

"We get children too!"

"Oh my God seriously!"

"Yes! Irma will also be mothering the children for the men of the castle! Guards, soldiers, servants all of them! We get to have children too! I can't wait I hope I get a little girl!"

"Awe wow that's great! I can't wait either! I want two babies! No, I want three! Four! Oh my gosh I can't wait until we can have children!"

"Oh shoot I should get going I have to make sure the inns rooms are nice for any guests!"

"I wonder if I can get a job somewhere too?"

"Try the salon they just opened up! I bet you could get a job there easy!"

"I'd like to try and get a job there too!"

"I think they're going to make some nice place to eat too! Wouldn't that be nice? Or was it a bath house...?"

"I think it might be both. His majesty wants to make this the best town ever!"

"He's getting there I tell ya!"

The women chatted amongst themselves as they walked through the town. True, the town was doing far better than it had been for years now. Alexi was making sure the town would have everything. He even had made the decision of adding a brothel eventually for traveling men to enjoy the beauties Irma would give birth to when they would come of age. Yes, the town was truly coming back together. Today was especially nice, the sky was clear, a nice breeze was blowing. The sakura trees were blooming with beautiful sakuras.

Peddles were flying through the air, as if they were dancing with the wind. Tomoe had just gotten back from a trip she had taken to a town with some of the guards and men, they had gotten supplies needed. However it was a long trip, she had left only a couple weeks after Alexi had branded Irma. The town they went to was quite far away, but it was the best one to get the supplies needed. She had went to see Irma, she had hoped she'd be back before Irma would give birth and she was. However shortly after visiting with Irma Tomoe went to see how her brother was doing. She hadn't really spoken with him since she had confronted Alexi about why he bought Irma.

In fact it was partly why she left with the guards on the trip, she wanted to give him space and time to think. When Irma told her Alexi hadn't come to see her she felt somewhat worried for her brother. Now she was at the office and without knocking, she went into the office and stared at him. Alexi looked up at Tomoe and smiled, he already knew she had returned. "Yes? What is it Tomoe?" He asked, as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. Tomoe shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her brother. He seemed fine, which was good she thought.

"Irma told me you haven't been to see her, let alone let her out of that damned dungeon. Why?" She asked, though she thought she already knew the answer. Alexi stared at her for a moment, his smile long forgotten before he looked back to his work, shaking his head. "I've had a lot to do so I haven't really had time to see her." He said and continued to work. Tomoe sighed softly and nodded, she knew she wouldn't get anything better out of him. She walked over and hugged her brother before kissing his cheek. "Take a break and go see her Alexi... She needs to be out of that cell."

Tomoe said before walking out of his office, going to get herself some lunch. Alexi sighed and watched after his sister until he as well stood and made his way out of the office. He missed seeing Irma and knew she needed some fresh air. He nodded to himself and headed for the dungeons, deciding to have the day with Irma.

TBC

* * *

Chapter five is now up. Thanks for reading. Its getting a little weird, right? XD Anyways, please review before going away.


	7. Chapter 6

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Queen's Blade or the characters. The OC's belong to me. The plot is mine. (Well duh, who else is sick enough to come up with such an idea? XD)

I WANT REVIEWS! XD Just thought I'd throw that out there. LOL! *sweatdrops* Okay... Things as I said are getting harsher on poor Irma. And the plot is sick and twisted, I know. I came up with it. *laughs nervously* Hopefully everyone has made sure to read the first chapter and are prepared for the worst. If not, go back and read the damned introduction people! I put it there for a reason. As I've said, if you don't like what you're reading, go away now. I've been giving you plenty of warnings!

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

Alexi walked to the dungeon, and down to Irma's cell. There he saw Irma laying on her cot, her back to the man whom was eating breakfast. He walked in and looked around before looking to the man. "Ah! m'Lord its so good seeing you on this fine day! What brings you down here hmm?" The man asked before he finished his breakfast. Alexi nodded his head and he looked to Irma now. The man looked to her as well, and smiled as he looked back to Alexi.

"She's ready to give birth in just a few more days. Two weeks, tops." He spoke, and Alexi nodded. At the most two weeks from now Irma would go into labor and give birth. Alexi wondered how she felt about it. He looked to the man and sighed softly. "I'll be taking Irma out for the day. Today and tonight she will be mine." He said, and the man nodded. He knew today Irma belonged to his majesty and to him alone. He left the cell after getting dressed, and headed out of the dungeon. No doubt to talk with his friends and work in the town. Alexi looked back to Irma, whom hadn't moved.

"Come now and get up Irma." He said, waiting for her. Irma shifted on the cot then sat up and looked up at him, now sitting on the edge of the cot. He looked her over and bit back the urge to take her then. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed seeing her. He walked over, and ran his hand over her stomach after kneeling in front of her. He then kissed her stomach and patted it before looking up at her. "You're due soon... This time I'm sure things will go much smoother for you." He spoke, kissing her stomach once more before standing and pulling her up. She just rolled her eyes and looked down to her swollen stomach. 'Oh yes I'm sure it will be so much smoother...' She thought sarcastically and shook her head.

"You're letting me out today?" She asked then, looking up to Alexi. He had walked out of the cell to grab the leash and had already returned and was hooking it up. After removing the chain from the collar he looked to Irma and nodded. "I figured you deserved another day out. This time we'll spend the whole day out though." He spoke and smiled before he headed out of the dungeon, Irma in tow. "Can I... Please have something to cover up with?" Irma asked then and stared at Alexi as she followed behind him.

"Well lets get you cleaned up first, and then we'll eat breakfast. I haven't ate today, and I'm sure you won't mind eating again. I'll make my decision then 'kay?" He spoke, glancing over his shoulder at Irma. Irma nodded and continud to follow behind him as they walked up the stairs to the top floor and Alexi's bedroom. She felt disgusted by her body and hated that it was exposed for everyone to see. Silently she was praying he'd allow her to cover up, even just a little would do. Once at the bedroom he guided her to the bathroom, and once more he hooked the leash to the tub and began running the water. However this time he just gestured for Irma to enter, he was not going to bathe with her this time. Instead, he had planned on washing her himself.

He wanted to touch her, to feel her skin against his and that's exactly what he was going to do, starting by washing Irma. She nodded and stepped over to the tub, got in and leaned back, sighing in relief. An actual tub felt so much more better than being scrubbed clean by some servant whom would let his fingers linger longer than they needed to. "You're being a good girl Irma. Keep this up and I might have to allow you to sleep in my bed for tonight." Alexi spoke up, bringing Irma back to reality as he sat on the edge of the tub and began to wash Irma. She was used to having someone bathe her, but he seemed to do it differently. He was more gentle with her, and he didn't allow his fingers to linger longer than need be.

Irma watched him closely for a few moments then closed her eyes and allowed him to bathe her, just enjoying the warmth of the water and feeling of being clean once more. She then began to think of sleeping in a real bed, something she hadn't done since she arrived in this cursed town. She missed her own bed and her own room more than she ever thought she would. Alexi finished washing Irma after a few more minutes, her body now cleaned of the dried cum. He then stood and pulled Irma out, before he dried her with a towel he had grabbed out.

"Now how about that breakfast?" He asked, and Irma nodded and followed after Alexi after he unhooked the leash from the tub. She was looking around now, her hand resting on her swollen stomach as she followed Alexi down to the dining hall. He then told a servant what to bring out before he sat at the table and Irma sat next to him like before. She looked to Alexi before looking down at the table. 'If it wasn't for this damned collar, and my huge gut I could run out of here...' She thought as she rubbed her stomach. Alexi was watching her, unaware of her thoughts of escaping and merely enjoying the sight of her.

The servants came with the food and set the plates in front of both Alexi and Irma and two then began to eat. Irma began to eat her food after it was sat before her, and so did Alexi. Irma let her mind wonder while she ate. She had eaten once that day already, but she found she stayed hungry much more since becoming pregnant. She picked at her food and ate while staring at her plate, not once looking up to Alexi, silently wondering if he would allow her to wear some form of clothing. When she was done and had downed her glass of juice she finally looked over to see him staring at her, his food half eaten. "Well..." He began as he leaned back against his chair, downing his own orange juice before setting the glass down.

"What shall I do? Allow you to wear something? Hmm... If I did what could it be?" He asked, more so to tease Irma than anything. She huffed and watched Alexi closely. He then motioned for a servant to come over and he leaned close, whispering something to the young man before the servant hurried off somewhere. "Well?" Irma demanded then, standing from her chair. Alexi just chuckled and shook his head, apparently waiting on something. The servant returned shortly after Irma had sat back down and continued to seethe. She looked up to see the servant was holding a box.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you wear clothing again... Here, take these." He spoke as the servant set the box in front of Irma. She nodded and watched the servant leave before looking down to the box, opening it then and pulling out the contents. Her eyes widened when she saw her old clothes. "My... Clothes! I thought they were long gone though? I... I can't wear these though! I can't fit back into them!" Irma spoke up and looked to Alexi as if he was mad. Alexi shook his head and smiled, getting up then and grabbing the clothes, holding them up then. "These aren't exactly your clothes from before. They may look the same but their material is different. See? They stretch to fit the body better. Go ahead now, try them on."

Alexi said and handed them back to Irma. She stared at him for a moment then looked to her clothes, nodding as she stood and began to get dressed. She then noticed the material of the clothes were indeed different, a material made to breathe well and stretch while keeping its form. She sighed and closed her eyes after she was dressed. She had forgotten just how skimpy her old clothes used to be. 'I can't believe I used to wear these everywhere...' She thought bitterly. She then opened her eyes and looked herself over, glad at least to see her breasts, womanhood and ass were covered once more. She looked to Alexi to see he was looking her over, a broad smile on his face.

"Just as good looking as I remember... Here are your boots as well." He spoke up and pulled them out of the box and handed them to her. She nodded and slipped them back on, sighing in relief to cover have shoes on again. After being fully clothed she seen her straps for her weapons were missing, which wasn't a big surprise to her. This would work good enough to make her happy about not being exposed anymore. She sat down again and rubbed her stomach, looking to Alexi now. He nodded in approval and reached over, running his hand through Irma's hair.

"Your hair is quite long now isn't it? Being pregnant twice in a row will do that. Its to the small of your back already. Though I have to say you looked better with short hair. How about we get that cut hmm? There's now a small salon in the town. We'll head into town and stop by there to get your air cut." Alexi spoke, he was still smiling at Irma. She nodded and stood back up, looking herself over once more before looking to Alexi then followed behind him as they left the dining hall and made their way out of the castle. It had been the first time since arriving in the town since she had gotten a chance to leave the castle and she couldn't help but felt somewhat excited.

Everyone they passed gawked at Irma and whispered to one another. The two walked into the town further, and then came upon a small building. Shampoos and conditioners were seen in the window, along with wigs of many kinds. There was a woman was sitting outside of it. Irma thought her to be one of the whores that once stood at the street sides when she arrived before. "Ah m'Lord! Thank you so much for opening up the salon! I just got this job here today. I've already cut some of the men's hair and they said I've done quite well." The woman spoke as she quickly stood. Alexi nodded and smiled as she looked over at Irma now. She smiled and nodded before looking back to Alexi.

"I'm glad. Now Irma here needs a hair cut. Preferably cropped just like she had it before. You wouldn't mind doing it would you? I'll pay of course." He spoke, and the woman smiled brightly, shaking her head quickly as Alexi handed her the money. She quickly handed it back and gestured for the two to come in and sit. "I can't take your money m'Lord! If it weren't for you this town would be near death. Please, this is on me." She spoke, and Alexi nodded as he then walked into the salon. He pulled Irma with him, and then sat her down in the chair where she'd get her hair cut. Irma however was nervous, she had never allowed anyone cut her hair but herself. The woman went and stood behind Irma and pulled her head up to make sure to keep her hair from getting messed up.

Alexi stood standing near the door with his arms crossed, a firm grip on the leash still as he watched the two. "I remember how her hair was when she arrived eighteen months ago. I can do that easily." The woman spoke as she looked up at Alexi. He nodded and smiled as she then began to cut Irma's hair. Irma sat there, as still as a rock as the woman continued to cut away the long hair that had grown down to the small of Irma's back. She was glad to finally have her old hair cut back, she hated having long hair. Especially when it would get cum in it. She hated that feeling even more so than having long hair in general. Alexi watched closely, and he was surprised at how well the woman cut Irma's hair. After a few more minutes of cutting and trimming, Irma's hair was back to its original haircut.

"Vuwala! How does it look? Pretty good right? Looks just like it did when she came here." The woman spoke, and Irma reached up slowly, running her fingers through her hair, nodding now in approval as she looked over to Alexi whom walked over, and pulled Irma's hand back before he ran his own hand through her hair. He was indeed pleased by how well it looked. "Much better. Thank you for doing this. She looks far better than before. I'll no doubt have you cut her hair from now on." He spoke, and the woman smiled brightly at him. She nodded quickly and bowed. She would of course take that responsibility. Alexi pulled Irma to her feet and kissed her cheek gently before he walked out of the salon with Irma in tow.

"See how the town has changed since your arrival?" He asked, and Irma, though couldn't have cared less had to agree how much different the town seemed to be compared to how she remembered it. "I suppose..." She mumbled, looking around the town before finally looking to Alexi whom was obviously enjoying himself being in town. He was rambling about the town, how it was all thanks to her and her babies, everything she didn't want to hear about. Irma simply followed behind him and continued to stare. She wondered then what he hid behind his hair. She had caught herself many times recently thinking of him, his body, voice, touch...

She shook her head quickly when the thoughts began to stray towards touch. She'd be happy if she was never sexually touched ever again, even though she knew that to be only a distant dream. The two continued to walk around the town until Alexi stopped and looked to Irma whom was looking at some deserts at a stall which sold nothing but sweets. Alexi followed her gaze and smiled, running his hand down her back as he ushered her over. "Pick one. We'll sit and enjoy a desert." He spoke and she looked up at him, nodding then looking through them. She pointed to the one she figured would be best and he picked the one he wanted before paying (Though he had to argue about paying because the stall vendor didn't wish to accept the young king's money)

After which they walked over to where a new resturaunt was being built and then sat down at one of the tables outside. Irma began to eat her desert, realizing just how good it was as Alexi ate his as well. He watched her eat, and she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't look up however, she merely just continued to stare at the table. 'Why does he keep staring at me like that? God I wish he'd choke.' She thought somewhat bitterly, finishing her desert quickly then. She leaned back and looked to Alexi before looking away, sighing. Alexi finished his own desert after a few more moments and then looked off into the town. For awhile the two just sat there and watched the men work, and Irma once saw the man whom had taken her virginity and the baby she had given birth to just nine months ago.

She watched them pass and then she looked down to her swollen stomach, running her fingers over it. "Did you ever think of having children, before you became an assassin? Or during?" Alexi suddenly snapped her back to reality. She looked up to him somewhat surprised at the sudden question and she looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away, shaking her head. "Never." Was her reply, short and to the point. Alexi hummed and leaned over, taking her hand into his own and lifting it up, kissing it gently once before letting go. "And now? Do you wish to keep this baby, and take back the one you had?"

He asked her, curious of how she felt. Irma gritted her teeth, rubbing her hand clean from where he had just kissed it and she glared up at him. "No. I don't care about them! I never wanted to be a mother, and I still don't!" She snapped and looked away, glaring towards the ground. Alexi stared at her for a moment longer before lowering his gaze to the table. "I've always wanted children, to be honest..." Alexi spoke quietly before standing. Irma glanced up at him, she swore she felt a hint of sadness behind the words he just spoke. Irma sighed quietly and looked down to her swollen stomach once more as she stood up with him, her anger slipping away from her.

It was strange to her. She couldn't stay angry at him for very long, and that worried the former assassin. Alexi looked to Irma and nodded before they began to make their way back to the castle, obviously done in town now. "Well the day is still fresh. How about I show you around the courtyard before lunch?" Alexi spoke, his usual perky self back in place as they made their way towards the courtyard in the back side of the castle. Irma watched him then, wondering if his usual happy self was merely a mask. She had seen it before when she was still an assassin, some of the people she would be hired to kill would seem happy but inside they were torn.

There were sakura trees everywhere, and flowers planted around them. Roses and gardenias and other flowers covered the backyard. Alexi and Irma walked over the pond where the koi fish swam. There was a small bridge over the pond, where Alexi and Irma stood. Irma looked out to the pond as she gripped the side of the bridge, leaning over it some as she watched the koi swim around. "Beautiful isn't it? My mother loved this garden. She would spend as much time as she could in it. As did myself and my sister while we were growing up after her death. Kind of hard though when your father is the ruler of a town. Since I was my fathers heir I had to stick with him most of the time. I would sneak out at night to play with my sister here in the garden."

Alexi said in a soft tone, he seemed to be reminiscing now. Irma had never really understood Alexi, other than what the men whom fathered her children and what Tomoe had to say. This was the first time though, that Irma got to see Alexi for himself, not just the ruler of the town whom was repopulating it with her children, or the bastard who practically ruined her life, or her suppossed new master. She was watching him for a moment then nodded and returned her gaze to the pond. She was unsure of what to really say back to him. "I.. Don't remember much of my childhood... I was raised to be an assassin for my.. previous master... I had a teacher whom trained me most of my life. That's all I really remember. I just remember training. That and my first kill."

Irma said after a few minutes of thinking over what she should say. She had never really thought about her childhood. Alexi was watching her closely, he had been listening closely and smiling. This was the first time she opened up to him personally and he felt happy about it. He was glad that things were going this well. 'It only took two pregnancies for her to start coming out. I was expecting it to last longer. Impressive.' Alexi thought as he looked back to the pond. The two then walked off the bridge, and to a shadowy area. There were a couple willow trees, and a nice stone table with benches on either side of it. Alexi sat down and Irma sat across from him. She shifted a couple times; it was hard to be comfortable on a stone bench. Alexi then hooked the leash to the table, he knew it was far too heavy for Irma to even budge.

"Stay. I'll be right back with some lunch." He said, and he stood back up. He looked at Irma and smiled as he patted the top of her head, and then headed back to the castle to get them both some lunch. Irma watched Alexi go before she looked to the leash. She then grabbed it and began to yank hard, gritting her teeth. 'Please break, please!' She thought, looking around frantically for something, anything that would be used to help free her. She yanked and yanked until her arms began to get sore, and still she yanked some more until she heard someone walk up from behind her. She spun around and to her relief saw only a guard.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." He spoke softly as he walked up, sitting Irma back down. She looked him over and realized it was Gage, the guard Tomoe had told her over before. "Please help me escape! Please, I'm begging you!" She begged him. He watched her for a moment and then shook his head, running his hand through his green hair. "I can't, I'm sorry... Alexi is my friend. He trusts me and I won't betray his trust... I'm sorry. Just, accept your role here..." He spoke softly, looking her over before he turned to leave. She watched him walk away before looking down to the leash.

Gage walked back to his post and was staring down at the ground, a look of conflict on his face. He didn't like what was being forced onto Irma, but he wouldn't dare go behind Alexi's back. He cared too much for Alexi. They were friends, almost brothers. Alexi was walking back out from the castle and spotted Gage, smiling at him. "Did you see Irma?" Alexi asked then. Gage stopped and looked up to Alexi, nodding. "Yeah. She looks good. I'm sure the princess will be happy to know you gave Irma some clothes." Gage spoke, smiling half heartidly at Alexi. Alexi nodded in agreement and smiled before walking past Gage and back towards Irma.

Irma was staring at the leash still, thinking about what Alexi did to hook it to her collar. Alexi seemed to be using some form of locking spell. She figured it was his version of a key; though he was right, it was far better than using an actual key. Irma sighed somewhat heavily as she rested her arm on the table, and then laid her head on her forearm, staring at the stone table now. She didn't know much magic, and she couldn't hope to learn whatever spell Alexi was using. She closed her eyes and sighed again when Alexi walked up to her.

There was a cool breeze blowing, though not cold. It was just right for the sunny day. Irma was now rubbing her swollen belly gently with her free hand. She knew it was a matter of days before she'd give birth. She wondered when she'd have them. 'So after I give birth to these ones.. I most likely will have sex with another man only a day later and become pregnant again. I need to find a way out of here!' She thought while she looked to the ground. "You look content." Alexi said as he sat down and sat their plates down. Irma looked up to him and nodded then looked to her plate, beginning to eat.

"What were you thinking of?" Alexi asked as he began to eat as well, watching Irma all the while. She shook her head and didn't bother replying, sighing as she kept eating. She sighed and nodded then looked down to his own plate. The two sat in silence as they ate and when they were done Alexi leaned back and looked back to Irma whom was looking off into the distance. He stood then and pulled her up, unhooking the leash from the table now. "Where are we going now?" Irma asked as he lead her back into the castle. "To my office." "For what?" "I have some paperwork to get done." He said as they made their way into the castle, then began walking up the stairs.

They walked to the office once on the top floor and walked into the office. It hadn't changed at all Irma seen. Alexi then hooked her leash to a spot on the wall that looked like it was meant to be used for that very purpose before he stepped over to his desk and sat down. "You can read whatever you want here. Just put them back when you're done. I'll be busy for a couple hours." Alexi said, before he began to work on the papers that were scattered across his desk. Irma looked to him and nodded before she looked around the room. She then looked through the documents and books and scrolls that filled the shelves. She picked out a couple before she sat on the sofa and began to look through them. Alexi glanced up at her and smiled before he went back to his work.

The hours seemed to fly by, and soon it was pass dinner time. Irma had already ate, though Alexi hadn't even touched his plate and merely told Irma to finish it. "Done." He said, as he leaned back into his chair. Irma was laying on her side and reading through another book. She had read quite a few scrolls, document and books by now, considering she could read quite fast. You had to when being an assassin. She looked up at Alexi and nodded as she sat up then. He stood and stretched before he looked over to Irma. He was smiling now while he walked over to unhook the leash. It was beginning to get late by now and Irma wanted to sleep in a normal bed, which she had been hoping for all day. He helped Irma stand before he headed out of the room with her.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, as she watched Alexi closely. He nodded to her before they walked over to his room and stepped inside, pulling Irma with him before he turned and closed and locked the door behind them. He then went to the bed and hooked the leash up to the bed. "We'll be having some fun before bed tonight. I said you'd be mine for tonight didn't I?" He spoke, and Irma looked to the bed before she looked to him, nodding her head. He smiled and nodded as he then began to get undressed. Once completely stripped of his clothing he gestured for her to come over to him. She walked to him and nodded as Alexi then ran his hands down her sides.

"What do you want first then?" She asked, staring at him and waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to her. He nodded to her and kissed her cheek gently, then her forehead as he began to strip her clothes off. That night the two went a few rounds, more than Alexi usually did with women. But he loved how Irma felt, loved being with her, loved everything about her. Irma was fast asleep by now and he was just laying there watching her sleep. She looked peaceful...

He reached up and began to run his fingers through Irma's short hair lightly, just enough to feel how soft it was. He then leaned close and kissed her temple softly. He never felt like this around someone, not since his last love. He pulled his hand away then and looked away from Irma, staring at the ceiling then. He realized then he wanted nothing more than to keep Irma safe, and thats what he planned on doing. He wouldn't let harm come to her, not to this one. Even if it meant keeping himself at arm's length with her by making her hate him for what he's put her through. He looked back to her, his eyes shining with tears left unshed. "Sleep well Irma.. You deserve it." He spoke softly, whispering it as he then kissed her shoulder gently before he rolled over on the bed, staring off into space as his mind wonder.

TBC

* * *

Chapter six, done and posted. Woo! Anyway, please review... No flaming please... Suggestions are welcomed... Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

**!IMPORTANT! I'VE UPDATED THIS! PLEASE RE-READ! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Queen's Blade or the characters from said series, I do however own the OC's. The plot is as well mine.

Another update, another chapter for this weird and horrible fic. *sigh* I still don't feel too comfortable about having posted this but, my friends insists its fine. Anyways, you know by now (At least you should!) That if you don't like what you're reading you shouldn't be reading! Duh! So go away if you don't like my fic. If you're one of the few whom do, please do continue reading. (And review!)

**Reviews are welcomed, as is suggestions.**This fic is already complete however I don't mind editing some things. In fact everytime I proof read these chapters I'm editing it. XD So please enjoy...

**-!IMPORTANT! I've updated this fic since I started posting it, changing some bits around and deleting scenes while adding others. SORRY! Anyways, please if you will re-read what you have. I guess you don't have to but, it'd be good.**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

The next morning however Alexi had been woken up early in the morning before Irma even woke up. Grave news came to him and he left quickly after getting himself ready and then headed to his sister's room. A few hours later Irma rolled over on the bed and grunted when the sunlight hit her face. Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering to keep from blinding her. She sat up on the bed and looked around, then realized where she was. She sighed softly, she had almost hoped she was back home. But those hopes were crushed when she moved and looked down to her swollen belly. 'Dammit... The bed was so comfortable I thought maybe I was back home!' She thought as she closed her eyes, now gripping her stomach.

She looked around the room after a couple minutes, and realized she was alone then. She stood slowly, though she did not want to leave the bed. She walked around the room and looked around after she had gotten dressed again, wondering where Alexi was. She walked to the window and looked around, and saw men marching out of the town. She could tell they were soldiers and that they were heading somewhere for what she assumed was a battle. "Is there a war?" She said to herself as she opened the balcony door. Her leash allowed her to just reach the balcony's edge.

She watched the men marching, counting them as they went. There were dozens of men, possibly even more than that. She hadn't even realized how many men were under Alexi's command. 'So that's how the town was is being rebuilt so fast... Not only are the men and women of town working, but these soldiers. I should have known better. But, still... Where are they going? Where's Alexi?' She thought, realizing she couldn't see Alexi amongst the men. The door to the bedroom opened and Tomoe walked in, causing Irma to look back to her and nod before she walked back inside. Tomoe was holding a tray with food and a drink on it.

"Morning.. I see you've noticed the men outside.." Tomoe spoke softly, however she didn't seem happy like she usually was. Irma nodded and walked over to where Tomoe was as Tomoe sat the tray on the bedside table. Irma sat on the bed and looked at it before she looked to Tomoe, wondering what was going on. "Go ahead and eat up. Today you'll have to go back to the cell. It'll probably be awhile before you get to come out again..." Tomoe said softly as she handed Irma the plate from the tray. Irma began to eat as Tomoe walked and stood in the doorway to the balcony.

Irma could tell Tomoe wasn't herself today; which made her wonder if what was going on was serious. "Why are the soldiers leaving?" Irma spoke up as she continued to eat. Tomoe nodded and glanced back at Irma before she looked to the men, her eyes landing on a certain green haired soldier. She could feel her heart sink into her chest as she watched him march off with the rest of the men. "Early this morning we became aware that our town was going to be attacked. All the soldiers are leaving to fight. My brother leading them.. My brother believes there will only be few casualties. But I still wish he wouldn't leave.." Tomoe said in a soft tone, she seemed unhappy.

Though it seemed more for someone else than just her brother. But Irma was not going to push the issue, she figured it had something to do with Gage. When her food was finished and her plate aside she looked around the room afterwards and sighed before she looked back to Tomoe, whom was still standing in the doorway. "Those soldiers seem well off. They probably will do fine if there aren't many enemies." Irma spoke up. She couldn't really understand why but, she felt somewhat upset for Tomoe. She thought perhaps it was because Tomoe was the closest thing to a friend she had here.

Tomoe nodded her head and walked back into the room, looking at Irma now. She smiled sadly and sighed softly as she then sat next to Irma on the bed. "You're right they are.. They've been trained all their lives to become soldiers. Anyways um.. I should take you down to the dungeon now. I'm sorry Irma I wouldn't but its my brothers orders." Tomoe spoke before she walked over and unhooked the leash with the same spell Alexi used. Irma nodded and stood up as well, following behind Tomoe as they walked out of the room. They walked down the stairs and then headed towards the dungeon, where they walked down to Irma's cell. Irma looked around, and she was a bit shocked. Her cell had been cleaned of all the cum that had built up since she had been there.

She nodded and sighed softly as Tomoe hooked the chain in place of the leash. She then hung the leash up and looked to Irma. "I'll come check on you later... Get some rest. I'm sure you'll need all the rest you can get. Um.. My brother won't be back for awhile so he's already chosen the man to father your next child. But don't worry about that until after you give birth. I'm... Really sorry about this... Goodbye for now Irma." Tomoe says softly before she walked out of the dungeon. Once again Irma was left alone in the dungeon. She sighed and walked over to her cot, and slowly sat. She let out a strangled whine as she did, it was far more uncomfortable than Alexi's bed.

She slowly laid down on the cot and looked down to the floor. The smell of cum was completely gone from the room, however she knew it wouldn't take long to return. She closed her eyes and rolled over on the cot, sighing once again as she rubbed her swollen stomach. She knew it was just a matter of time before she'd go into labor.

A little over a week passed since Irma's day out and since the soldiers and Alexi left. Tomoe had talked with Irma every now and then, though Irma could tell her heart wasn't really there. Tomoe had told Irma of how she truly felt for the young man known as Gage, that she had grew up with, and cared deeply for. Irma had gotten the hint that Tomoe even may have loved him. Tomoe hadn't been around for about a day now, apparently there were some traders that came into town and she had to make sure they got what they needed from them. The man fathering Irma's unborn children had been somewhat rough with her since she had the day out. Though she knew it was because he had went two days without sex.

Irma finally went into labor, and two days later she gave birth to a girl. Irma was somewhat thankful that the man didn't touch her, he wasn't really into the idea of it much to her thanks. She was still exhausted though as she laid on her cot, staring at the ceiling blankly. 'I don't want to keep doing this...' She thought tiredly. She rolled over slowly and looked towards the window of the cell to see it was morning now. Tomoe had finished with the traders and came down to see Irma today, but was shocked to see the man holding his baby daughter.

"Good morning princess! Look she gave birth last night! To a little girl!" The man spoke as Tomoe walked into the cell with him. She looked over the baby and smiled softly as she nodded to him. The infant was healthy of course, so now all Tomoe had to worry about was how Irma was doing. The man was dressed and sitting on his cot, though he had stood up when Tomoe had walked into the cell. "She's beautiful... I'm sure you'd like to return home now." Tomoe spoke softly, and the man nodded before he left the dungeon with his newborn.

Tomoe then walked into Irma's cell and looked her over, she seemed exhausted still. Irma slowly rolled back over and looked up at Tomoe, though she only closed her eyes after a few short seconds. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Irma.. This is the second time you've had to give birth alone.. I'm so sorry Irma I am.. I swear the next time you won't be forced to be alone while you give birth." Tomoe spoke softly as she reached out, running her hand through Irma's hair soothingly. Irma nodded slowly, and looked up at Tomoe again. She knew Tomoe was truly upset about this, and she knew she'd try and keep her promise to her. Irma closed her eyes again and sighed tiredly.

"Alright... I believe you... I just.. Let me rest until tomorrow morning... Please?" "Of course Irma... Get as much sleep as you can between now and tomorrow. Sleep well Irma..." Tomoe spoke softly, and within a few minutes Irma had completely fallen asleep. Tomoe nodded, watched her for a few minutes more and reached her hand up to rub Irma's back. She wished she could help more than she was allowed to. She let out a silent sigh while she walked out of the dungeon. She looked down, and closed her eyes as she headed to her room. She wondered when her brother and the soldiers would return. She was worried for both her brother, and Gage...

A week later and Irma was no doubt pregnant again, but she at least wasn't as tired. She hadn't really had that much sex with this man, which was something she was thankful for. However she knew it was only due to the fact he was one of the few men whom worked hard in the town. Today the man left for work again and Irma was left alone. Tomoe was kind enough to order the servants to clean Irma's cell once again, removing the cum and blood that was still there from her giving birth. Irma was sitting on her cot and staring out the window from the bars, wishing she could go outside. She missed the sun being on her skin, the wind blowing through her hair. She missed her freedom.

She sighed and stood, and began to do some stretches. She had recently began doing stretches and whatever else she could do to tone and strengthen her body back up. She already felt some better by doing the stretches and exersices. She knew if she was planning on escaping, she needed to be in better shape than she had been. Tomoe came down to the dungeon today and smiled a little to see Irma up and moving. 'She's doing better... I'm glad for her.' She thought with a small smile and walked over, stepping into the cell. "Afternoon Irma. How are you feeling?" Tomoe asked while she watched Irma continue to stretch.

Irma looked to Tomoe before closing her eyes, finishing her stretches after a few moments then she stopped and looked to Tomoe as she sat on the floor, beginning to do sit ups. "As good as someone in my position can be I guess... I just... Want to be outside... And away from this damned dungeon." Irma said and closed her eyes again while she continued to do sit ups. Tomoe was watching Irma continue to do sit ups, then hummed to herself and smiled a little before she stepped over to Irma and removed the chain. Irma stopped doing sit ups and looked up to Tomoe curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked and sat up, then got up with the help of Tomoe. Tomoe just smiled and grabbed Irma's hand, leading her out of the dungeon. Irma was watching Tomoe closely, she wasn't sure what she had planned. "Its warm out today. How about we go for a swim huh?" "A... Swim? But I thought I wasn't going to get out of the dungeon until Alexi got back?" Irma questioned, though she followed behind Tomoe as the two walked out of the castle and to a stream that flowed beside the village and its crops. Tomoe was right it was unsually warm out for this time of year, with the sun shining brightly high in the sky with not a cloud around for miles and miles. Tomoe and Irma got to the stream and Irma was somewhat surprised by how deep it got. It wasn't flowing quickly, barely moving but it still flowed slowly.

"I know what my brother said but... What my brother doesn't know, won't hurt him." "And the guards?" Irma pointed to the guards that had followed them. Tomoe shook her head and looked to said guards before looking back to Irma and smiled a little. "Just for our protection in case a demon is brave enough to come this close to town." She said and then motioned for Irma to get in the water. "And... My leash?" Irma asked asshe looked over the water. Tomoe shrugged and smiled. "I doubt you'll try to run with guards here. They wouldn't let you get far. Go ahead and swim!" Tomoe said, and Irma nodded as she stepped into the water.

She shivered but then dove into the water completely for a moment before swimming to the surface and taking a deep breath. She hadn't gone swimming in a very long time, perhaps a few years, especially now. 'This is... Actually kind of nice.' Irma thought while she swam back and forth, using muscles she had long forgotten about. "I figured since you're trying to strengthen your body back up you'd like to swim. Its great for exercise and it won't hurt the babies." Tomoe said while she began setting up a picnic she had grabbed before leaving the castle.

She sat back and smiled a little to see Irma actually having some fun, though she looked as if she was working. 'She must enjoy working. She hasn't really gotten to work since this happened to her...' Tomoe thought while she continued to watch Irma. Tomoe couldn't help but feel happy now to see Irma really opening up and being more herself. While Tomoe sat back and watched Irma continued to swim, forcing her body to keep moving and working. 'She doesn't realize how much this will help me escape. I'm sorry Tomoe but, I can't stay here. I refuse to stay here! I will escape...' Irma thought and with that in mind she forced her body to move even more, swimming even faster.

After an hour of doing laps in the deeper part of the stream she pulled herself out and looked over to Tomoe whom had gotten the lunch ready. She nodded and walked over to her, grabbing the towel Tomoe had brought for her. Once dry Irma sat and took her plate, beginning to eat quite fast. Tomoe smiled and giggled. "Worked up an appetite did we?" She asked teasingly. Irma rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded. Tomoe was even more glad to see Irma smiling. "Irma, you know my brother does care for you... Even if he doesn't show it in the best of ways..." Tomoe spoke up while the two continued to eat their lunch.

Irma sighed and looked down then at Tomoe, shaking her head now. "I just don't understand him..." Irma mumbled and looked back down, finishing her food now. Tomoe sighed and nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I don't either... He's, complicated..." She mumbled in reply as Tomoe laid across the towel, staring out at the stream next to them. The two spent the whole day out that day, Irma swam almost the whole time after they had ate. After which they returned to the castle, and it was already dinner time. Tomoe and Irma ate dinner in the dining hall before Tomoe finally took Irma to her cell, hooked the chain back up. She stayed then for awhile to talk to Irma some more until it was beginning to get late and the man had returned to the dungeon.

To Irma the day had been a good one, even if the man had made her have sex with him that night. She was glad to have gotten out of the cell and been able to have someone to talk with other than the men whom would rape her.

For the next couple of months the days seemed to move by slowly for Irma and Tomoe. Irma was feeling better physically, as Tomoe and Irma both would go and swim for a bit every other day. And while trying to exercise in her cell. She could tell she had some of her old speed back already and her stealth. Other than her belly swelling back up with the baby growing inside her she felt as though she was beginning to return to her old self physically. Tomoe was glad to see Irma a little more lively, but deep down she was still upset. She missed Gage dearly, and her brother Alexi. She hadn't gotten any word from them, but she hoped that everything would be okay in the end... And prayed everyone would return safely.

She could only try and keep her mind off it by helping Irma as much as she could as well as keeping the town going and such, which is what she did. It helped, but not much.

TBC

* * *

Chapter seven is now up. I hope this one wasn't too bad. Not that this story is very good. Sorry... Anyways, please, please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**!IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE HIGHLIGHTED AREA BEFORE CONTINUING!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or the characters. The OC's are mine.

I hope the last chapter was alright. I tried. I edited it a bit than from its original state sooo... Reviews/suggestions are welcomed. As you all know by now, if you don't like what you're reading, go away and stop reading. No need to flame. *rolls eyes* So onto the story...

**This is very important so please read this before you continue! Okay, I have went through the previous chapters and edited them. Some more than others, but still it is in fact different than when you read it before. I decided to redo a few things, and instead of taking this down and reposting it, I just switched out the chapters with the updated ones. You don't really have to re-read all of them, it would just help since some things are a bit different, such as Irma having her clothes back! So... Thanks for reading! Sorry for the inconvience!**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

A few more months pass and soon Irma was seven months along. Tomoe was even more worried. She was down right scared. There was no comunication between the castle and Alexi or his troops. Finally, after months of worrying and fear however, the soldiers could be seen from the distance. Tomoe was in the caslte when a woman from the town had rushed in, finding Tomoe in the dining hall picking at her lunch. "Princess! Its his majesty he's returned with the soldiers! They're back!" The woman spoke quickly, and Tomoe quickly stood, dropping her fork as she did. Her eyes were wide and she nodded quickly before she dashed out of the dining hall.

She then dashed to the town where the soldiers were walking towards the castle. Alexi was at the front, though he seemed somewhat different as Tomoe nearly tackled him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank God you're back! Alexi what took so long what happened!" Tomoe asked quickly as she pulled away from her brother. Alexi looked at her and sighed softly, he seemed somewhat tired. He nodded his head and gestured Tomoe to follow him as Alexi then began to walk to the castle. Tomoe frowned, and quickly looked around. The soldiers were walking past her towards the castle, they wanted to get some rest after being gone for so long.

Tomoe could feel her heart sinking deep into her chest as she didn't see a certain green haired soldier. "Princess?" A familiar voice spoke from behind Tomoe, and she spun around on her heels to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes. Her heart then seemingly began to soar as she wrapped her arms around the young green haired soldier. Gage smiled softly and nodded as he then wrapped his arms around her waist in return, and he held her close. He took in her scent for a few minutes before Tomoe pulled back somewhat, to look into his eyes again.

"Gage oh thank God I was so scared you didn't make it! Why'd you have me worried huh?" Tomoe asked as she then pulled back, and hit Gage quite hard in the shoulder. He winced and looked at Tomoe with a slightly confused look, before his features softened and he smiled at the princess. He couldn't believe she had gotten this worried for him. Tomoe smiled gently at Gage, and she grabbed his hand before she began moving towards the castle after her brother. Once at the castle she pulled Gage to the dining hall, where Alexi was waiting. He looked up at the two and he sighed heavily now. Gage felt nervous being in the same room with Alexi and Tomoe.

"Alexi what happened huh? Why did it take so long?" Tomoe asked as she quickly sat next to him at the table. Gage nodded slightly before he went to stand on the opposite side of her. Alexi nodded and he looked down at the table. "It was a trap.. When we got to the destination so we could intervene the enemy we were ambushed by demons. We were able to retreat but we knew we couldn't come back here and lead those demons to everyone here so we went the opposite direction.. We lead them away from here. Come to find out there were far more demons than we first thought. We met up with some other soldiers from other kingdoms whom was also lured into the demons traps. There were few men but we put our strengths together. However we knew if we fought where we currently were we'd be at a disadvantage..."

Alexi spoke softly. A servant came in with a tray of drinks, and Tomoe Gage and Alexi took them. Alexi took a drink of his first before he sat his glass down. Gage had quickly downed his ice water and requested another as Tomoe didn't bother touching hers after setting her glass down. She watched her brother's movements closely as he closed his eyes and continued to speak.

"So we had to get away from them. We traveled for a long time but we kept running into more demons. We lost a few men too. But we also killed a few demons in return. Anyways after traveling we were able to get to an area where we would have the advantage. But the demons continued coming. Every day it seemed there were more to kill. After we finally were able to defeat them all we went to the kingdom that sent the threat to all the other kingdoms. Come to find out it had been destroyed by the demons. And that's why it took so long... Between traveling every day for months and then fighting for weeks and then traveling to the kingdom which was quite far from here it became seven months before we got back.. We lost a few good men but.. We killed alot of demons."

Alexi said, though he was visably tired. Tomoe figured he hadn't really slept. She nodded slowly and she stood up, helping her brother up now. Gage glanced at her before he looked down, he had already finished his second glass of ice water. "Go rest Alexi.. You need it.." Tomoe said in a gentle tone, and he didn't protest. He walked out of the dining hall and headed up to his room slowly. Gage looked to Tomoe and sighed softly now as she sat back down.

"I'm glad we didn't lose too many people.. But I'm even more glad you and my brother made it back in one piece." Tomoe said softly, though she was frowning. She felt somewhat selfish for saying that. They lost a few soldiers, and it could have been avoided somehow if the kingdom hadn't fallen to the demons. She sighed sadly as she closed her eyes. Gage then stood beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently now.

"Princess we're trained for this. Those men gave their lives to protect everyone in this town. They died with honor. So don't worry. C'mon, I've been gone for seven months, can I see your pretty smile?" He asked in a soft tone as he smiled at her. Tomoe looked up and nodded, smiling softly now. She couldn't help herself, somehow she always felt better after hearing what Gage had to say to her. She leaned up and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back, and she then stood up.

"You're right. It would be disgraceful if I thought of their death as a waste. Gage you look tired, why don't you go rest too? I'm sure you could use it all the same as my brother." She spoke up, and Gage nodded his head. He smiled at her before he began to walk out of the dining hall and to his quarters. He stopped at the doorway to the dining hall and glanced back at Tomoe whom was still standing near the table.

"The only thing that really kept me alive Tomoe was knowing I'd come back to see your smile again." Gage spoke softly before he left the room. Tomoe could feel her face fill with blood as she blushed, and she nodded slowly as she then began to head to her room. She was quite happy, however she hadn't truly slept since the day the soldiers and Alexi had left. The next morning came faster than what Alexi wanted. He had slept quite hard, however the sun was forcing him to stay awake. He tried rolling away from the window, however that was only a temperary solution as only a few minutes later a knock was heard from the door.

"Go away..." He groaned kind of loudly, as he then pulled the blankets over his head. Tomoe shook her head and sighed before she entered the room, to see a covered up Alexi laying in bed. She smiled and walked over to the bed before she sat down on it. "You remember when I was a little girl I would always go into your room early in the morning and jump on you until you got up?" Tomoe asked, and Alexi let out another groan as he tried shoving Tomoe off the bed with his foot; though he was smiling by now at the memory. Tomoe laughed lightly before she caught his foot in the sheets, looking at her elder brother now.

"Alexi I came up here to talk to you... Now will you please come out from under the covers?" Alexi huffed as he pulled his foot back, and slowly started to sit up, though you could hear his back cracking as he moved. Tomoe cringed and shook her head as Alexi then cracked his neck after sitting up. "Alright Tomoe I'm up I'm up..." He said between yawns as he stretched on the bed now, his back cracking even more. Tomoe once again cringed, and shook her head once more as she looked at her tired brother. She sighed softly as she then looked down to the floor; she was now fiddling with a string hanging from her kimono.

"I was really worried Alexi... Everyone was. I think... Even Irma was worried about you. The man thats fathering her child told me that she often says your name in her sleep." Tomoe spoke softly and looked back to Alexi whom had his arms crossed and was leaning against his headboard. He was watching her while she spoke. 'Irma was worried for me? Well, thats a new development... But... I'm glad.' He thought with a slight smile. Tomoe smiled at her brother and rolled her eyes. She was somewhat glad he had someone to think about, and it seemed he thought of her more as a person recently than an object he owned. Alexi sighed and nodded, his eyes slipping closed now.

"How is Irma doing?" "Actually maybe you should go and see her. She's doing pretty good. She's lost some weight and she's gained a lot of her strength back too." Tomoe replied and Alexi blinked at his little sister. He raised an eyebrow at her before he looked up at the ceiling and leaned his head back against the headboard again, humming now. "How'd this happen then hmm?" Alexi questioned and glanced at Tomoe whom had gotten off the bed. Tomoe shrugged and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors to it and stepping out. She looked around and crossed her arms.

"She's been stretching and exercising in her cell. She's been working hard while you were gone. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't stay fit." Tomoe said softly and glanced back to her brother, smiling a little at him as he as well stood from his bed. He stretched and let his body crack a few more times before he went to get some clean clothes from his closet. After getting dressed he stepped back out and looked to Tomoe whom was laying on his couch.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to go and see her won't I?" He asked with a smile. Tomoe rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling as she watched Alexi walk over to her, kiss her forehead then leave his bedroom. Tomoe soon left to check on how Gage slept. Gage was already awake and doing his morning stretches when Tomoe knocked on the door. He glanced up and nodded, finishing quickly before he went and opened the door. He smiled to see Tomoe standing before him. She looked him over and blushed, he wasn't wearing a shirt yet. "Good morning princess. Can I help you?" He asked, stepping aside for her to come in.

Tomoe nodded and look around his room after stepping inside. He moved over to his dresser and grabbed out his shirt, getting fully dressed now. Tomoe watched him doing so when she saw the new scars on him. She frowned and looked away. 'He didn't have scars before...' She thought and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she met a pair of blue eyes. "Is something wrong princess?" He asked and smiled a little at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tomoe?" She asked then and smiled weakly. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, nodding. "Right, sorry, Tomoe..." He spoke softly.

Tomoe sighed then and sat down on his bed, looking up at him then down at the floor. He sat next to her and reached up, rubbing her back gently. "So whats wrong?" He asked again. She nodded and looked to him, concern written on her face. "You... You didn't use to have scars... Now your chest and back are.. Covered in them." Tomoe spoke softly, looking away now. Gage rubbed his chest where one of the larger scars were and nodded, sighing. "Yeah... Guess I did get some pretty nasty ones while fighting those demons. But I'm all right, I promise..." He spoke softly, smiling at Tomoe.

She looked at him and smiled in return, nodding. Gage smiled more and pulled Tomoe up, lightly kissing her forehead. She was somewhat stunned of this act, he wasn't usually so brave as to show her this kind of affection. "I'd like to hear how things have been going in the town and castle, if you have time..." Gage spoke softly, and Tomoe nodded then sat Gage down and sat again, beginning to tell him how things had been. Alexi had headed down to the dungeon after walking down the stairs and he headed to Irma's cell. The man whom was fathering her unborn child this time was gone, he had left early that morning to work.

He had been leaving every morning now because of his new job he had gotten in town. Irma was laying on the cot in her cell, she had her back to the door of the cell. She was still sleeping soundly. Alexi smiled as he looked at Irma's backside before he walked over and looked down at her. 'She does look toner than before... Like her old self. If not for her belly she'd look just like she did when I first saw her...' He thought with a smile. "Good morning." He spoke gently in her ear, and Irma shifted on the cot to roll over. Her stomach was swollen out, showing how far along she was. Irma looked up at him with some shock and she sat on the edge of the cot and rubbed her stomach while Alexi was looking her over still.

She knew Alexi and the other soldiers had returned thanks to the man whom whom fathered her child on which he told Irma as he got word. She blushed a little and looked away as Alexi's eyes roamed over her body. "What are you looking at?" She asked softly, still blushing. Alexi chuckled and he sat next to Irma on the cot. He smiled at Irma as he started to rub her swollen stomach gently. "You haven't left this cell since I left seven months ago huh? Why don't we go out today hmm? I see you've had a bath sometime last night so we can skip that part. I assume you want breakfast? Well, why don't we go relax in the garden for awhile and have a nice breakfast before heading to town. I'm sure you'd like to see how well it is."

Alexi spoke softly, and smiled at Irma before he got up and took the chain off the collar. "This time why don't we go without the leash?" Alexi asked and Irma nodded and she stood up before following Alexi out of the dungeon. Irma seemed to feel a little happier to have Alexi back, though she couldn't understand why. She could remember the uneasy feeling she once had around him, and the hate she once harbered for him. But now those feelings were gone, and she felt, comfortable around him? She couldn't believe she changed in only twenty five months of being here.

She knew she physically changed, but she didn't think she'd actually feel almost happy when Alexi was around her. She looked down to her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently. 'He's giving me more and more freedom... Its just a matter of time before I can escape here.' She thought with a nod and looked back to Alexi as the two made their way out of the castle and towards the gardens. Irma couldn't bring herself to tell Alexi that she already knew how well the town was doing, or the fact that she had been outside a lot thanks to Tomoe. Though she was extremely glad Tomoe did let her leave with her every now and again to swim, especially now that her body had toned up again.

Alexi walked to the koi pond and he walked onto the bridge, Irma still in tow. He then sat down on the bridge and looked out at the pond. Irma sat down next to him and sighed as she looked at the koi swim around. She rested her hand on her stomach and she leaned back some as she continued to stare at the fish swim. Alexi glanced at her and smiled softly, he was glad to be near her again. He had missed her everyday he was gone, and was glad to finally be home with her. "I hear you've been doing really good Irma. Being a good girl. You've come a long way since you got here."

Alexi spoke, and Irma nodded some and looked up at Alexi. 'If only you knew I'm still planning on leaving.' She thought and then looked back to the pond. "From now on you won't be staying in the cell. I want you sleeping in the bedroom with me. I was going to let you sleep in a room of your own. There's a room hidden on the top floor. However I think it will be best if you stayed in my bed instead." Alexi said suddenly. Irma looked back to him and watched him now. He hadn't told her the whole truth, though. He wanted her closer to him everynight...

Alexi looked back to Irma and smiled to see her looking content. "I told you if you accepted this as your new life and quit fighting back you'd be given perks. However the sex will continue. The man will have a room on the third floor and you will just go down to it when he wants you." He said, though Irma didn't plan on staying much longer to have to worry about something like having anymore sex. Alexi watched as Irma looked down at the pond and began to rub her stomach. He reached over and patted her stomach lightly before he looked to the sky. He knew she'd be happier this way.

"I'll be right back with some breakfast Irma." He spoke and left to get food. Irma watched after him, she smiled then shifted and laid on her side on the bridge, watching the koi swim around. 'This is almost kind of nice.' She thought, still smiling. She then shook her head and closed her eyes, sighing. 'Stop it Irma, quit getting used to this... A little more time and I'm out of here.' She thought with a nod, determined she'd be free one way or another. When Alexi returned with a tray of food a few minutes later he looked to Irma whom seemed completely relaxed. He stepped over to her and kissed her temple after sitting down again. She looked up at him and nodded, sitting back up and taking her plate as he handed it to her.

An hour or so passed, the two ate their breakfasts then they just sat on the bridge, enjoying the weather and seemingly enjoying each others company. Alexi then stood and stretched before he helped Irma up, and he then began to walk towards the town as noon drew near. "Lets go have a look see around the town hmm? You need a hair cut again." Alexi said, and Irma nodded as she followed behind him. She looked around the town. There were traders leaving and coming into the town. The town seemed to have really improved. She couldn't really believe how well it was going just because of her, but she couldn't deny the truth. The people needed something to look forward to, and that something was the birth of her children.

The two walked around the town, going from store to store seeing how they were doing. Alexi and Irma stopped by the salon, and Irma once again got her hair cut to the length she wanted. Irma was starting to really feel relaxed now. They began to walk towards the resturuant that had opened up to get some lunch when lunch time rolled around. Irma was looking around the town as they walked through it, her hand was resting on her swollen stomach. She then caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and she looked towards it, her eyes widening when she seen who was standing there.

She stopped in her tracks and froze as the woman looked at her, her eyes were also wide as she seen Irma. Alexi stopped and looked at Irma in confusion before he looked to the woman she was staring at, and nodded slightly. "Reina what are you doing here? I thought you were going to report to your father about the demons?" Alexi asked, and Reina nodded slowly as she looked Irma up and down. She couldn't believe her eyes. Irma could feel her face heat up as the blood rushed to her cheeks, her face turning red. The woman before her looked to Alexi and shook her head before looking back to Irma.

"Well you sure have changed. Quite a lot I see." Reina spoke as she looked at Irma still. She reached over and rubbed Irma's stomach, a smug smirk placed across her lips by this point. Irma shook her head and quickly smacked Reina's hand away before she turned and walked close to Alexi, she couldn't bring herself to look at Reina. She was once sent to kill her and she was now standing in front of the warrior, pregnant. Alexi quirked an eyebrow at the two as he then crossed his arms over his chest. "You two know each other hmm? From the competition yes?" He asked, and Reina nodded.

She still had a smug look on her face as she looked at Irma still. Irma however couldn't bring herself to look up, she felt horrible all over again. To come across someone like Reina in her condition, Irma felt humiliated all over again. "Yes we do. Aldra sent her to kill me along with the rest of the fighters in the competition. Of course she failed. This is certainly a befitting fate for her." Reina spoke as she then chuckled quietly. She raised her hand and gestured for someone to come over, and so the woman did. She walked up behind Reina and looked to her before looking at Irma and Alexi, her eyes widening slightly when seeing the former assassin.

"Oh my... Someone sure has let themselves go. She'd be no problem to kill now." The young woman spoke as she crossed her arms over chest. Irma didn't have to look up to know who it was, it was none other than Reina's younger sister, Elina. Alexi nodded his head and looked to the two sisters, his arms still crossed. His eyes then narrowed at the younger sister however.

"Touch her and I'll kill you myself. You may be Count Vance's daughters but I have no mind in killing either of you if you dare touch or harm her in any way." He spoke seriously, and the two looked at him, they could sense he was speaking the truth. They both nodded and stepped back somewhat, bowing slightly out of respect for him. Though they didn't know of her immortality Alexi wasn't going to stand there and allow someone to threaten her. Irma however still felt more embarrassed than threatened. Alexi then began to walk towards the castle, gesturing for the sisters to follow.

"We'll eat lunch in the garden today." He said as the sisters began to follow behind Alexi and Irma. Once they got to the gardens where there was a stone table Alexi left to go tell the servants what to get. Reina and Elina had sat on one side, while Irma sat on the opposite side of them. She was looking down at the table now, still refusing to look at them. Reina and Elina glanced at one another before they looked to Irma, both now with smug looks on their faces.

"Stop staring like that..." Irma snapped; she had to at least try and recompose herself. She looked up at them and glared towards them, though it didn't seemed to faze the sisters. They glanced at one another again before Reina looked to Irma. "So how exactly did you get in this position?" She asked, she had to know how the assassin gotten to be put in this kind of position. Irma shook her head and she looked away, she was unsure of how to really reply the question. "Aldra sold me to Alexi." She said finally. Reina nodded as she looked to her sister Elina and she quirked an eyebrow before she looked back to Irma. She wondered what Irma had done to be sold so easily.

"Aldra was proud of you as an assassin. Who'd you piss off to get sold so easily?" Elina spoke up this time. Irma wondered the same thing, though she knew the only real reason she was sold to Alexi was because he wasn't the type to take no as an answer. "I didn't piss anyone off. Alexi wanted me to himself and thats what he got. I belong to him now." Irma said, as she looked back to the sisters. She sighed again as she gripped her stomach gently, she still felt uncomfortable around them in her state.

"So... What is that his kid you're carrying now?" Reina asked and she leaned back as she crossed her arms over her chest. Alexi had walked back out by now and had walked over, sitting down as a couple servants set plates in front of the two girls and himself and Irma before leaving. "No the father of her unborn child is a man from town. I bought Irma to be my personal pet and to help repopulate this town. This is her third pregnancy since I bought her. If either of you have a problem with this you can leave now before I have you locked away and given the same fate as Irma." Alexi snapped at them towards the end as he narrowed his eyes towards the both of them. They looked at him before they both began to eat, Irma as well was eating. However she was eating somewhat slower than she usually did.

"Oh no we don't have a problem. Like my sister said this fate is perfect for someone like Irma. I have no complaints." Elina says as she looks to Alexi while she ate. Reina nodded in agreement while she continued to eat. Irma was staring at her plate, she fell silent. She knew the things she tried doing was not right, however those were her orders. Now she had to wonder if this was her punishment. Alexi shook his head as he began to eat slowly, he was watching the girls movements closely while watching Irma as well. He knew she was umconfortable around them.

"About reporting to your father. You couldn't have already done it have you?" Alexi asked. Reina shook her head and sighed as she finished her food after a few more minutes. Elina soon finished hers as well. "No we haven't. There were a couple other demons that were attacking smaller towns and villages so Elina and I went and took care of them. Since the last town we went to was not far from here we decided to stop and see the town you ruled over." Reina said before taking a drink of her ice water. Irma had finally finished her food by now, though she was still staring at her plate. She didn't want to be there with the daughters of Count Vance. Alexi once again barely touched the little food he had and he looked to Reina now.

"Tell your father I said hello and that he's welcome to my town whenever." Alexi said as he crossed his arms over his chest, he was leaning back by now and was still watching the girls closely. Elina nodded as she once again looked to Irma, she couldn't help herself it was quite amusing to her. To see her being demeaned like that was quite pleasing to her. Even Reina had to admit to herself she enjoyed seeing how weak Irma had gotten.

"Of course. We should probably go however. Wouldn't want to keep your pet so upset or her water might break from the stress." Reina says when she stood up from the table, she was now laughing as Elina stood next. Alexi however was not as he stood and looked to the girls, his eyes narrowed again. He didn't take well to people making fun of anyone whom he held dear, and Irma was one of those people.

"Why don't you stay the night? Please I insist." Alexi said as he helped Irma stand up. Irma glanced at Alexi, she was beginning to get a bad feeling from how Alexi was acting. The sisters looked to one another before they looked to Alexi and nodded. They figured it would be nice to start fresh in the morning before they would return to their home. Alexi nodded and smiled as he began to walk towards the castle, Irma in tow as always. Reina and Elina as well were following his majesty into the castle.

"Good. I'll have a couple rooms ready for you on the guest floor. You may make yourselves at home ladies. Its the least I could do for you." He said in a smooth tone while he walked through the opened doors to the castle. Alexi went and spoke quietly with a servant before the servant took Elina and Reina to their rooms. Then Alexi began to walk towards his office on the top floor, Irma of course following behind. Irma however still had that bad feeling that she had gotten, she knew something was going to happen. Once at the top floor the two walked into Alexi's office, and he went over to his desk. Irma slowly sat on the couch in the room and looked at Alexi.

"You might as well relax. I have quite alot of paperwork to get done before bed tonight." Alexi spoke, and Irma nodded before she laid on the couch and closed her eyes. Hours went by relatively slowly however. Irma had read more books while waiting on Alexi to finish his work. She still had a bad feeling, however there was nothing to be done nor said until she knew what exactly was going to happen. Reina and Elina both trained with some of the soldiers during the rest of the day. Now it was late and everyone had went to bed. Irma was sitting in Alexi's bed, she had just gotten out of getting a bath.

The father of her unborn child had come back from work and had made her have sex with him that night and it was now late. However Alexi was not in his room nor his office. Irma could hardly keep her eyes open much longer, so she decided to lay down and go to sleep for the night. She wondered where Alexi had disappeared to, though her thoughts drifted away slowly as she fell asleep. Her previous bad feelings however were correct, because something did happen, though only a select few knew of the acts that had happened that night.

TBC

* * *

Chapter eight, done and posted. Please review! I'd really like to know how things are going and if I need to edit it more.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Queen's Blade series, or the characters of Queen's Blade. The OC's and plot is mine.

Back with yet another update. I'm hoping things aren't so bad in the recent chapters. But still, like I always say, if you don't like what you're reading, don't read and/or flame. You've been given plenty of warning! Also I'm open to any suggestions. As I've said, this fic is completed, but I don't mind editing. In fact I've done a lot of editing as of late. Thanks for taking the time to reading. Onto the update!

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

The next morning Alexi was already in the dining hall with Irma as Reina and Elina came down from their rooms. Alexi glanced up at them and nodded towards them. "Sleep well ladies?" Alexi asked. Irma had already finished her breakfast when she looked up to the girls. Reina and Elina both nodded as they sat across from the two. "Yeah I mean.. Wow I didn't think the beds could get any more comfortable than the ones at our castle but I've never slept so hard before." Reina said as she stretched, her back cracking. Elina nodded in agreement with her sister as she leaned back.

Neither of them had slept quite so hard before, though they both felt refreshed. A servant walked into the dining hall with a tray that had two plates and glasses for the sisters. They got their dishes and began to eat. Irma watched them closely for a few moments before she looked to Alexi, whom was also watching the ladies. In fact his eyes hadn't left them since they sat down. Irma looked down and was frowning by this point, she felt somewhat jealous. 'Why the hell do I feel jealous he's staring at them? Maybe I'm not even jealous.. Its probably because I just hate them both. But then why would I care if he stared?' Irma pondered over her thoughts for a few minutes before Reina and Elina finished up.

"Well thank you for your hospatality. It was a pleasure staying here. However we should return to our own town and inform our father of what happened. Thank you again." Reina says as she stood from the table, helping Elina up now. Elina nodded to her sister before she looked at Alexi and Irma. "Yes, thank you." Elina said, and Alexi stood from the table as he held his hand out. They each shook his hand before they began to leave the dining hall. "Please due come back."

Alexi said, and the young ladies waved him off as they headed out of the castle, and to their own castle. Irma stood slowly and looked down before she looked to Alexi, whom was now standing there with his arms crossed, a smug look was plastered on his face. She wondered what was going on. He then helped Irma up and started to walk out of the dining hall, pulling Irma with him. He walked to his bedroom and once at the top floor he walked into his room, closing the door behind himself and Irma. He then stepped over to his desk in his room, and Irma sat down on the bed as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Alexi.. I have to ask.. Why were you acting so odd around them this morning? And why didn't you ever return to your room last night?" Irma asked as she leaned back on the bed. Alexi sat at his desk and nodded his head, he had began to work on some papers that were sitting on his desk. Irma knew something was up, she was a trained assassin after all. She could sense when something had been planned and pulled off. She looked to the floor for a few minutes, not even sure if Alexi would reply her.

"You're a smart one aren't you? I'm highly impressed Irma. You were the only one whom sensed something was wrong last night and earlier this morning." Alexi spoke up finally, and his voice was sounding cocky. She was not used to hearing Alexi talk in such a tone. She looked up at him and nodded her head, she was hoping he would tell her what exactly was going on. "You're right to ask me why I didn't return. You see Irma, I don't like it when someone mocks people whom I care for. I've known those girls for a long time, I knew their father before they were born. And Elina especially has grown to be somewhat out of control. So I merely punished them last night."

He said calmly, and Irma's eyes widened somewhat. For one she couldn't believe Alexi dared to punish the daughters of Count Vance, but the most surprising part of his sentence was what he said about not liking it when people mocked those he cared for. Irma was the only one whom they mocked, and she hadn't known that Alexi truly cared for her to go as far as punishing Count Vance's daughters. She shook her head slightly, and looked away for a moment before she looked back to Alexi. She then saw how Alexi felt for her truly, as Tomoe had once said before.

"But they acted and looked just fine this morning. What did you do to them to punish them?" Irma asked softly as she then began to rub her swollen stomach. Alexi chuckled quietly and nodded as he then looked back to Irma, a somewhat evil gleam was now in his eyes. Irma felt chills go down her spine as she looked at the young lord still. 'What... Did he do to them...?' Irma thought as Alexi leaned back in his chair, his arms now crossed.

"They looked and acted fine because they were and are unaware of what happened. Last night after they fell asleep I slipped in and put them under sleeping spells, like what I did to you when we first met. Then I put another spell on the sisters. The same fertility spell I put on you." He said in a calm tone, and Irma let out a gasp as she looked at Alexi still. She couldn't believe what he had done to them.

"But they're both royalty! They're both still virgins! And they're not the type to have sex anytime soon! Why?" Irma quickly asked. She knew neither of the sisters had had sex yet, nor will they anytime soon become pregnant. Then, her face drained of blood when the realization had hit her. Could Alexi had truly allowed something like that to have happened to royalty like that of the daughters of Count Vance?

"The look on your face tells me you already know. I filled a couple sirenges with some of my guards semen and then filled them with it. And yes they were virgins. However they are no longer now thanks to the sirenge I used. And since they have the exact same fertility spell on them that you have they are now quite pregnant. The reaction their father will have when he finds out they are no longer virgins and indeed pregnant, is a reaction I would truly love to see. They mocked you for being pregnant, now they both will know the feeling of carrying a child. And if you're wondering why they were not in pain or distress, it is because I then used a healing spell on them. It was just strong enough to cause any pain they would have to be gone."

Alexi spoke. He seemed quite proud of what he had done to the girls. Irma couldn't believe what she had just heard, she couldn't believe they walked away pregnant without knowing it what so ever. She thought she would feel horrible about this, but, she did not feel as bad as she thought she would. She felt, happy... Alexi had done something no man had the chance of doing to the daughters of Count Vance, and he did it because of her. Alexi smiled at how Irma seemed to be relaxed and content before he began to work on the papers once again. She nodded her head somewhat before she laid down on the bed, she wasn't tired but she just wanted to relax for awhile now.

00

Time continued to flow around the town and the castle. Weeks later Irma was nearly ready to give birth once again as she entered her ninth month. Alexi had let Irma have more freedom than ever before by now. She was now free to walk around the castle and the town by herself. And so she did. However she could not say no to the men whom wanted to have sex with her if she did go to the town. She went a couple times during the past few weeks, and each time it seemed the men would make her have sex with them. Though she no longer was bothered by this act. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd leave. She was merely waiting for the perfect time. Today was a relatively hot day. Irma was walking around town with Tomoe.

"You know I usually don't mind the heat but its really hot today." Tomoe said as she panted softly. Irma and Tomoe had found a shady spot to eat the lunch Tomoe had made for them. She had recently been learning how to cook, and she had gotten quite good in a short amount of time. Irma shook her head slowly as she finished her food and then leaned back, looking at Tomoe. "Its not all that bad.." Irma spoke softly as she began to rub her swollen stomach. Tomoe huffed after she had finished her lunch as well, looking at Irma now. She stuck her tongue out at Irma before she crossed her arms over her chest and she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah whatever..." Tomoe said, she was smiling softly now as she looked around the town. A nicely dressed man looked to Tomoe and Irma and he had winked at the two before he headed towards the castle. Tomoe could feel a shiver go up her spine as the man walked by. Irma had also watched as the man walked by, and she knew something was off with him. Irma then glanced at Tomoe whom returned her glance. "Do you know who he was?"

Irma asked and Tomoe only shook her head as she looked towards the castle. Just like Irma Tomoe had gotten a bad feeling from the presence of the man, and after sitting in silence for a few minutes they both stood up, and began to make their way towards the castle. Once the two had gotten to the castle, they walked in and looked around before making their way to the lounge on the first floor. There Alexi was standing with the man whom they saw before. Alexi looked up at the two and smiled, nodding slightly before he looked to the man.

"Thank you. Tell Ecstacys I'll be sure to be there this weekend and to have a room ready." Alexi spoke as he then shook the mans hand. The man nodded and smiled at Alexi before he looked to Tomoe and Irma, looking Irma over once before he walked out of the lounge and out of the castle. Tomoe shook her head and watched as the man left the room before she looked to Alexi for an explanation. He looked at his sister and nodded before he sat on one of the sofas.

"I know what you're thinking, who the hell was that, right? He was just a messenger. I've been invited to a weekend long party. Kind of like a ball." Alexi spoke, as he leaned back into the couch. Irma went and sat in one of the chairs as she looked at Alexi now. Tomoe as well sat on the couch and leaned back, her arms were now crossed. She nodded slightly and she glanced at Irma before looking back to her brother. "I see... Well I guess have fun. If its this weekend I'm assuming you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Tomoe asked softly, and Alexi nodded to her and smiled. He then stood up and stretched before he went and kneeled in front of Irma before he began rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Yes we'll be leaving tomorrow. Irma will be joining me there." Alexi spoke and Irma huffed softly as she looked down to him, and then to Tomoe somewhat upset now. "I'm due any day now! What if I go into labor there?" She said then, and Tomoe had to agree with Irma. Alexi shook his head and smiled at Irma, kissed her stomach, then stood and stretched. "Then don't go into labor. Things will be fine, don't worry. Now come with me." He spoke, and Irma nodded her head slowly as the two began to walk up the stairs to the top floor. Irma glanced back to Tomoe before she looked in front of herself and followed behind Alexi. Once they were on the top floor, they walked into the bedroom.

There was a wrapped box on the bed. Irma looked at it curiously and glanced to Alexi whom motioned for her to open it before he sat at his desk, leaning back into the chair and glancing over his shoulder at her, smiling. She nodded and went over, taking the box and opening it. She pulled out the contents and found they were lingerie. More than a dozen pairs of thongs, bras and other pieces of sleep wear was in the box. She gawked somewhat at the fine lingerie, they were made of the best materials and were quite sexy looking. "I figured you'd like something more than what you've been wearing to bed, which is nothing." Alexi spoke and smiled before he went to his work.

Irma nodded and glanced at him before looking at the lingerie, picking at the different ones and the different pieces of sleep wear. Most of it was too skimpy to really truly cover her but it was still nice. "You can do as you please for the rest of the day then. Make sure to be here tonight. And if you have sex, clean up before coming to bed." Alexi spoke up and waved Irma off before continuing his work. She nodded and sighed, looking to Alexi before leaving the room then.

When the next morning came Alexi was already up and dressed. He had one suitcase sitting on the bed, with a couple changes of clothes for himself and some lingerie plus a second outfit for Irma in it. Apparently he had had more than one of Irma's beloved outfit made for her. He had put those in his suitcase and was now sitting at his desk writing a few notes for Tomoe.

Irma rolled over slowly and sat up from the bed, she was not wearing her clothes, though she was wearing a thong, with a near see through over shirt that barely covered her swollen stomach; though it fit to her breasts nicely it was still nearly completely see through like the rest of it. You could tell it was of the finest lingerie. "Good morning. Get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." Alexi said, and Irma nodded before she stood and grabbed her clothes. She got changed and minutes later they were on their way out of the castle. They had gotten into a carriage pulled by a few horses.

Hours later they arrived at the castle that was holding the party. Many people were walking around chatting. However Irma had somewhat of a bad feeling. The people whom were dressed nicely were mostly men. A few women were also of higher class. And with each man or woman there was another person. However how they were dressed it seemed, strange.

Alexi and Irma were now walking up to the castle, where a handsome man was welcoming people into the doors. He was tall, slightly thin but still visably fit. He had long hair, it was a light blue but nearly white. His eyes were a dark blue, practically black, and his ears were pointed, which Irma had noticed Alexi's ears being the same. Irma could also see he had markings running down the left side of his neck, and a slowflake mark on the corner of his right eye. The man looked to Alexi and Irma and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Alexi I'm so glad you came! When the messenger told me you'd be coming this time I was quite excited. And I see this must be Irma. She is truly beautiful. Though you would only have the finest of women by your side. A servant will take your suitcase to your room which has been prepared." The man spoke as he and Alexi shook hands. Alexi nodded and handed his suitcase to the servant before he looked to the man, then to Irma as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

"This is Ecstacys. This is his castle. Don't be shy Irma." He spoke softly, and Irma nodded slightly when she looked to Ecstacys, whom was still smiling. A young man walked up behind Ecstacys, he was very good looking, though his body seemed almost feminine. His face was flawless, he was actually almost beautiful. He didn't seem very old, perhaps only seventeen. "Master, all the guests have arrived and been given their rooms. What would you like me to do next? Gather everyone in the grand hall?" The young man spoke. His voice almost sounded frail it was so soft and gentle. Ecstacys nodded his head and ran his hand through the young mans hair.

"Yes please." Ecstacys said, and the young man nodded before he smiled and bowed towards Irma and Alexi. He then turned and walked back into the castle. Alexi had now crossed his arms and was shaking his head as he, Irma and Ecstacys went inside. "You'll never change will you? You'll always have a pretty boy for a pet." Alexi said, and Ecstacys laughed quietly as he led the two into what Irma figured to be the grand hall. Many people were gathered in the room and it finally hit Irma. This wasn't no ordinary party for the high class. This was no doubt what Irma had heard of long ago. Something called a Master's Ball. It was where only people whom had human pets were allowed to come to. Irma could feel the blood drain from her face as she realized the only reason she was there was because of her being Alexi's pet.

"That may be so however.. You have changed. Heh, you said you'd never have a pet and look at you now? Though I must say you did pick the most beautiful woman I've seen. If I were into women I would have to see how she felt in bed." Ecstacys said as they then stood near the stage that was against the wall of the grand hall. Alexi shook his head and he watched Ecstacys walk up onto the stage and looked out to everyone whom was in the room.

"May I have your attention for a brief moment? Thank you. I'd like to thank everyone whom has come over these many years to this gathering. And for those of you whom are new thank you for coming. I know most of you know the rules here but I'll explain for the new comers." Ecstacys spoke, and everyone was watching him closely. Alexi and Irma stood near the stage and as well were watching Ecstacys while he cleared his throat then continued to speak.

"The rules are simple. Have fun. Enjoy your time here. Make a few new friends. Exchange ideas. I think everyone knows what I mean. You may also have sex with others pets if and only if their masters allow it. The rooms on the second floor are the ones to be used while having sex. There are green bands on the doorknobs and red on the inside. When the room is avaliable the green will be on the outside of the door. When they are being used please put the red on the outside. Now... If you still go and touch others pets without their permission you will be removed from this castle and you will never be allowed back here. Now if the master requires you to pay you may do so. And if the master requests to watch you must allow them to. But most of you don't mind that now do you? And you may not abuse the other pets when allowed to touch to them. I don't care what you do to your own pet but it is not allowed to harm the others while here. If you do, again you will be removed and not allowed back, ever. Well I believe that covers everything, so please enjoy yourselves. Tonight there will be a feast and then we'll have music so that you may dance."

Ecstacys finished and everyone nodded before they went about their business. Irma looked away for a few moments before Ecstacys walked over to her and Alexi. Alexi smiled and nodded at the man before he looked around the room. "Its full here." Alexi spoke softly, and Ecstacys nodded as they both began to walk around. Irma was staying close to Alexi when she realized how many men were staring at her with lustful eyes. Even some of the women were staring. Ecstacys glanced at Irma and smiled before he looked to Alexi.

"Your girl is quite, pregnant. Your child? Heh, well, probably not. Everyone seems attracted to her all the same. She's so beautiful they still want her even when she's pregnant." Ecstacys spoke, and Alexi laughed lightly as he nodded in agreement. Alexi knew that the men wanted her, he could already sense it. However at the moment he was not going to pay any mind to them. Irma looked to Ecstacys, she knew the men here were wanting her sexually. She hoped that Alexi wouldn't allow it however. The day went on as Alexi mingled with the rest of the people, Irma sticking close. They were now in a lounge with a few others, Alexi had met with a man she figured he had known. They were sitting on a round sofa, the mans pet was a woman.

"Its great to know you're here finally. And quite the beauty she is." The man spoke. He looked somewhat older. His hair was graying and he was a very large man. He was over twice the size of Alexi. The young woman whom was his pet was someone Irma knew; Melpha. Though the blonde haired woman didn't seem to fully recognize Irma, or she chose not to bring up Irma's or her own past. Either way Irma was somewhat thankful, though she wondered how Melpha ended up as being someones pet. Irma wasn't going to bring it up, however since Melpha wasn't bringing up Irma's own situation. Irma and Melpha were sitting off to the side while Alexi and the man spoke quietly.

"Your master is so handsom. He looks strong and kind too. And from everything you've told me of him he must be kind. Most of the masters here are somewhat cruel. Mine can be cruel sometimes but its not so bad. Not as bad as the others." Melpha spoke, and Irma nodded her head. Melpha seemed to know a lot of the other masters and of this event quite well. She had told Irma her master and herself had been coming to this event for awhile now. The woman told Irma of how the other pets were treated. Irma was almost mortiphied of what she had to say. Irma learned that most of the other pets were abused by their masters. And if they weren't being abused their masters had altered their pets bodies. Though from what Melpha had said it seemed Irma was indeed one of the luckiest pets there.

The masters would like a womans face, but not like how her body looked. If the women had big breasts and the masters wanted flat chested they would cut of the girls breasts completely. If the women had small breasts and the men wanted bigger, they would use specially made drugs to force the womens breasts to swell until the men was satisfied. However the side effects made the women unable to bear children or would make them extremely sick for long periods of times. It would even kill other women who weren't very strong. Some of the pets were scarred with horrible piercings their masters wanted on them.

Melpha continued to explain things that would happen with the pets and masters, and with each thing told, Irma felt more and more lucky to be with someone like Alexi. Irma told the blonde about the different things Alexi had done to her. Or the new privilages she was allowed.

"You're sooo lucky Irma! To be able to sleep with him in his bed? And to be fed the best food! You can even go to town on your own plus being pampered by the town stores? My master would never allow me to leave his side. I have to sleep on some pillows in the corner of my masters room like a dog would. He never gives me sweets of any kind, and he only feeds me scraps. And you get the joy of being pregnant! I've always wanted to have the feeling of carrying a child in me. I wouldn't care if I didn't really know the father I would just want the feeling of having a life grow inside me! And you even get to see them whenever you want in town! My master.. Made it impossible for me to ever conceive a child.."

Melpha said as she looked down. Her eyes went from bright and cheerful to being full of saddness. Though that quickly changed when she shook her head and looked back to Irma, forcing a smile. "I never.. thought of myself being lucky since I met Alexi." Irma spoke quietly, though she was looking away now. She couldn't handle looking at the woman anymore. She was now filled with the feeling of being selfish. She had thought she was living a nightmare, pure hell. When all along she had actually been extremely lucky compared to most of the other pets.

A couple hours passed and dinner had been served. The people gathered and was eating and chatting in the dining hall. It was far bigger than the one at Alexi's castle. It had dozens of long tables that fit at least twenty people at each table. After the dinner everyone was in the grand hall, musicians were playing a soft tone on the stage while the people chatted and danced.

Irma and Alexi had also danced for quite awhile, she had never danced before that night but Alexi made sure to talk her through dancing slowly. He was actually quite good. Irma had never known he could dance, though she hadn't done so bad for her first time. They were now sitting at a small table and were resting. Irma needed to get off her feet so they both found an empty table and was enjoying some refreshments.

'I can't believe all this time, Alexi has been reletively nice to me... Kind even. I thought he was some monster but... Now that I hear and see all these other human pets I see its different now.' Irma thought with a sigh and she glanced to Alexi whom was watching others dance. She wondered what he was thinking. However she soon forgot about that as she caught a glimpse of someone she knew. She looked to the woman whom was talking with someone else and sure it enough, Irma regconized her as being none other than Nyx.

Irma tensed and gripped the glass she was holding somewhat tightly. 'It can't be... Nyx is here too? I don't understand! Her? Why? She has... A pet? Or is she one herself...?' Thought Irma while she looked away, hoping and praying Nyx wouldn't see her. However this was a lost cause as Nyx looked to Irma and her eyes seemed to almost brighten at the sight of her.

"My my, don't tell me this is actually the assassin from the Queen's Assassin's of the Fang? Certainly you're not the same Irma I know of are you?" Nyx spoke in an arrogant tone while she waltzed over to the two whom were still sitting. Alexi glanced at Irma before looking to Nyx, watching as she walked up and crossed her arms, staring at Irma. The former assassin was stunned to see another one of the people she was hired to kill here, of all places. She wanted to just run and hide away...

TBC

* * *

Chapter nine, woo! I hope things are going alright. Please review and tell me how things are going. Seriously, please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. OC's and plot is mine.

Chapter ten, here and posted. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with other fics which summoned me away from updating this. Anyway, if you don't like what you've read up until now, go away and leave me be. If you like what you read, please do continue to read and please, review if you want to say anythin' that isn't a flame. So, please enjoy the new update.

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

"You know this woman, Irma?" Alexi questioned as he returned his gaze back to Nyx as the woman stood there in front of their table. Irma shook her head and looked away, glaring at the floor as she gripped at her stomach. 'Dammit, how can this be happening to me? God, just kill me!' She thought, shaking her head once again. Nyx cackled and reached her hand over to rub Irma's stomach but Alexi was up and gripping at her wrist before she could touch Irma. "I'll ask you then, do you know Irma? And you had better answer before I rip your arm off..."

He whispered, the words dripping with poison as he glared Nyx down. Nyx looked to him and her eyes were just as much filled with fire before she yanked her arm away, smacking Alexi afterward. "I know of her yes. I was in the tournament. Now, I have a question for you. Is she your pet?" Alexi nodded to Nyx and he sat slowly back down, watching Nyx closely all the while. Nyx chuckled and looked Irma over once again. "Oh how you've fallen haven't you Irma? This is very fitting for you, I must say. Really, I have to wonder, is that your child she's with?" Nyx asked and grinned.

Alexi rolled his eyes and waved Nyx off. "No, but Irma clearly doesn't wish to speak with you. You can leave now. After you answer a question." He narrowed his eyes towards Nyx and the woman simply shrugged and patted Irma's stomach as Irma swatted the hand away from herself and continued to look away from Nyx. "What?" She asked and looked to Alexi out of curiosity. Alexi nodded and ran his hand through his hair, watching Nyx as he leaned forward then. "Where's your pet?" He asked, his eyes narrowing once again. Nyx shrugged and looked around.

"I don't have one this time." She said simply, looking back to Alexi with a dull look in her eyes. Alexi growled low and he stood. "Then how is it you're allowed to be here?" "Because I know her personally and have welcomed her into my home." Alexi, Nyx and Irma looked up to see Ecstacys walking towards them, a smile playing across his face. Alexi snorted and leaned back, looking to Irma and reaching over to rub her swollen stomach. "Is there a problem here?" Ecstacys questioned and looked between each of them. Alexi nodded and looked up at his friend.

"Yes. This woman is bothering Irma and that pisses me off. I'd like her to leave us be." "Oh, don't worry, I'm leaving now anyway. I've seen something that has made my day." Nyx spoke and chuckled as she smirked towards Irma who shot her a glare. 'That bitch... Dammit, I hate this! I have to get away from Alexi and soon... I can't stand any more humiliation!' She thought and growled low before she glared down at the table. Nyx chuckled again and continued to smirk before she looked at Ecstacys, placed a kiss on his cheek then looked to Alexi. "It was a real pleasure, sir. Seeing Irma like this has certainly brought more joy to me than you could imagine."

She laughed and turned, leaving then and waving them off. Irma watched after Nyx and began to grind her teeth, gripping her stomach with one hand and clenching her free hand into a tight fist. Ecstacys watched Nyx go then turned to see Alexi and Irma, smiling as always. "Alexi, I have something I wished to tell you." He motioned for Alexi to follow and Alexi nodded, looked to Irma and gripped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "Stay here." He said then stood and followed Ecstacys away from the table. Irma watched after them then looked away and began to chew the inside of her lip.

'I can't stay much longer... I just... I can't. This humiliation I get, I can't handle it.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding to herself. She knew the time for her to escape was getting much closer. A few minutes later and Alexi finally returns alone, sitting back down and looking at Irma, looking her up and down. She glanced at him and blushed lightly. 'Why is he staring at me like that...?' She thought and shook her head slightly. "What?" She asked finally and shifted in her seat. He shook his head and smiled then looked away, looking out into the crowd then. She followed his gaze but then looked towards a young man whom had just walked up to their table.

"She is quite beautiful..." He spoke softly as he ran his hand down Irma's arm. She swatted at him and glared then looked to Alexi whom was still looking into the crowd. 'Why isn't he reacting?' She thought and narrowed her eyes at the man whom was now rubbing her stomach slowly. "So, the deal is twenty-five thousand a man, right?" He asked and he gripped Irma's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it as he watched Alexi. Irma furrowed her brows in confusion then looked to Alexi for answers. "What's he talking about Alexi?" She demanded to know.

Alexi simply grabbed his glass and took a sip, nodding to the man. Irma's eyes widened and she looked back to the young man as he grinned and gripped Irma's arm, bringing her to her feet. "What? What do you mean twenty-five thousand a man? Alexi!" Her eyes were wide as she looked back to Alexi, begging him with her eyes to stop the man. But Alexi didn't look at her, he simply leaned back and set his glass back down. 'What? He's not... God, he's selling my body to this man, his friends isn't he?' Her eyes were wide still as the young man began to usher her away and towards another table where five other young men were sitting at.

She struggled at first as they all began to get up, but soon she gave up and glared towards the floor. "We've got her all night. Let's go have some fun boys." He spoke and ran his hand down Irma's back, laughing as the others joined in and began to crowd around her. She shivered and looked away, clenching her fists tight as she glared at the floor still. They grab her by her arm and begin to pull her out of the grand hall, and she glances back towards the table Alexi was sitting at. He was watching her until she looked at him, then he simply looked away as she was pulled out of the room.

The weekend was a long one; it had began friday for them, and would end monday. Dozens of men paid Alexi the price he asked for to have sex with Irma. She had never had sex so many times in only a few short days; had never came so many times in her life. It seemed she was having sex nearly all day long with the men. Finally monday had arrived, and Irma and Alexi were on their way back to the castle. Irma fell silent during the whole time. She hadn't spoken to Alexi or even looked at him either. Alexi knew she was mad, but he also knew she needed to rest.

Once they had gotten to the castle Irma quickly went inside. Tomoe was just on her way out to check on the town people when Irma walked past her. She looked back to Irma confused before she looked to her brother, whom was walking up with the suitcase. "Is everything okay with Irma?" Tomoe asked softly, and Alexi nodded his head as he looked at his sister. He walked inside and sighed as he handed his suitcase to a servant before he looked back to Tomoe.

"She's a little upset right now. But all she really needs is rest. She'll be fine in a day or so." Alexi said softly before he headed to the kitchen to get himself some food. Tomoe however wanted to know what had happened, so she followed behind her brother. "Alexi what happened? Why is she upset?" Tomoe asked as she stopped her brother, making him look at her now. Alexi sighed heavily and he looked to Tomoe, nodding his head before he told a servant to get him some food. He then walked to the dining hall and sat down, Tomoe sitting next to him.

"The men at the Master's ball paid me so they could have sex with Irma. She's unhappy because she was having sex with so many men and I was getting paid for it. That and she was having sex almost the whole time we were there." Alexi said, and Tomoe's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her brother in disbelief. She stood and looked at him still as the servant came in and set the plate and glass in front of Alexi, whom started to eat. Tomoe knew when Alexi said Irma would be going with him to Ecstacys' castle that it was because he had been invited to the Master's Ball, but she didn't think Alexi would sell Irma's body like that.

"Alexi how could you? You basically called her a whore for accepting that money and allowing them to have sex with her all weekend! No wonder she's upset! I'm upset!" Tomoe said, and Alexi shook his head as he looked up at his sister again. She huffed and shook her head as she headed out of the dining hall, and began to walk up to the top floor where Irma had went. Once there she knocked on the door, however she got no reply. She then went in and looked around, to see Irma laying in the bed, and her face buried in a pillow. Tomoe walked closer, and sighed heavily when she saw Irma was breathing heavily. She slowly sat on the bed, and reached over, rubbing Irma's back gently.

"Irma I'm so sorry what my brother made you do this weekend.. He shouldn't have accepted that money like that.." Tomoe spoke softly, and Irma shook her head as she pulled away from Tomoe's touch, her face was still buried in her pillow. Tomoe looked at her sadly, and nodded as she stood up, covering Irma up before she rubbed her shoulder gently, and then she walked out of the room, letting Irma rest. 'That bastard made me have sex the entire time we were there! I've never had so much cum on or in me the whole time I've been here. Nor have I had to have sex with so many men in such a short amount of time! Son of a bitch!' Irma thought, she was seething with anger.

Irma refused to leave the bedroom all day, not once leaving said room. Alexi had went to his office to work, he was avoiding his now angered sister. A few days pass, and the castle was quiet. It almost felt eerie. The father of Irma's unborn child was glad to have her back, and had been having sex with her every night since she got back. She hadn't spoken to anyone, she simply did as she was told, did what exercise she could in her condition to keep her body in shape and plotted.

Irma had been staying in Alexi's room without leaving. Tomoe had been bringing her food everyday so she'd eat, however things were still tense between Tomoe and her brother Alexi. Alexi hadn't really left his office, he had a lot of work to get done since he had been gone for so many days. That and, he did feel somewhat bad for how upset Irma was. He knew he should have warned her that would happen. It was near midnight now, and it had been storming for a couple hours. Alexi had finally returned to his room, though he fell asleep on the couch while working.

Irma was pass nine months by this point, she was supposed to have given birth before the Master's Ball. It was now nearing her tenth month, and her stomach was as swollen as ever. Tomoe had worried for her, considering this is the first time she hadn't given birth at the beginning of the ninth month. But there was little Tomoe or anyone else could do as Alexi said her water would eventually break when the baby was ready to come out.

Irma was laying in bed, and watching as Alexi slept. She then slowly stood from the bed, and quietly slipped into the bathroom. There, she grabbed her clothes which had been left in there, and she got changed before she walked back into the bedroom. She may have been used as a sex toy and was pregnant for the third time since coming here, however she was still trained as an assassin; and though she may not be as fit as she once was, she was still trained and knew how to walk through a room without waking anyone. She walked out of the room, before she headed to the stairs.

'It's time I get out of this hell hole. I won't allow him to sell my body to those bastards to make a quick buck! I don't care if I signed a damned contract he can't keep me here anymore!' Irma thought as she went down the stairs, and soon left the castle. The storm was relatively bad by now, every minute or so the sky would light up with lightning, and loud cracks of thunder seemed to shake the earth afterwards. It was pouring down hard, though Irma didn't care. She made her way out of the town, and began to run away from the town and castle. She wasn't sure where she'd go, but she knew she had to get away. She'd deal with the baby she was pregnant with after it was born.

Irma ran for at least a mile away from the town, though she wasn't nearly as fast as she once was. It was uncomfortable running any faster, her breasts were trying to fall out of her tight top, and her swollen belly didn't help with anything either. She finally slowed down after awhile, and she was now walking in a quick pace along the trail she was walking on. It had been so long since she really got to travel around, she didn't know where she was going. However she knew she had to keep moving away from the town before morning. She knew she had gotten at least a couple miles away by now.

She was still walking, then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked around herself and narrowed her eyes, instinctly reaching for her weapons to find none. She could sense another presence was there, and she was unarmed. She bit the inside of her lip and continued to walk again, this time faster. 'I have to keep moving and get to some shelter.' She thought and looked to the ground in front of herself. She kept watching the forests from the corner of her eyes and made sure to look around herself every time lightning lit up the sky. She knew she was not alone.

In the sky a creature was circling Irma, watching her every step. He grinned like a madman as he continued to follow her. 'How pretty...' He thought and gave a snarl which sounded almost like a laugh. He landed behind Irma a few feet behind her and began to follow her on foot. She tensed at the movement behind her and she clenched her fists, walking faster until she slowed and came to a stop finally. She bit her lip then spun around just as some lightning lit up the sky. Her heart stopped as she went wide eyed, staring at the beast which had followed her; it was a demon.

"What's this, eh?" Irma heard the demon spoke, his voice was deep and being broken up by him snarling and growling. She tensed and she felt her heart begin to pound inside of her chest as she began to back away slowly. 'God, of all things, why this? Why now? Am I truly not meant to escape hell?' She thought as she kept her fists clenched tight, not having anything to defend herself with. She knew she was in danger and she didn't know how'd she be able to escape the demon before her if he wanted her as food. She continued to back away until she tripped over a rock and ended up falling on her back, groaning as she begins to back away as quickly as she could.

The demon walked up to her, he was at her feet and staring down at her now. She looked up at him as he stood over her, and she felt something wrap around her left ankle, pulling her back and keeping her from moving anymore. Lightning lit the sky up once again, and she was able to make out the demon was holding her by his tail. "I know this scent... You're that pet for the ruler of that town.. Alexi is his name... I never thought I'd get you alone.." The demon spoke as he looked down at Irma. She could make out that the demon was no weak one.

He was taller than most men, and very muscular. His tail was like a snakes tail, and his head looked somewhat like a bulls head, though his mouth was lined with two and three inch razor sharp teeth, they looked worse than sharks teeth. His tongue looked to be almost a foot long as it hung from his mouth at times. His hands and feet had three inch claws, and he had long bat like wings. Once another lightning bolt lit up the sky she was able to make out that he had three sets of horns on his head, each set going in a different direction. And each horn was thick and extremely sharp.

"Leave me alone, go away!" She shouted as she tried to move away, however his grip around her ankle was strong. The demon let out a loud roar like laugh as he looked her up and down, still snarling. "I know of the spells he put on you.. You're immortal and.. you're meant to be used like a breeding machine.. the spell makes you more fertile than every woman in the world combined.." The demon said, and Irma once again began to struggle to free her ankle from his grasp to no avail. The demon looked her over before he forced her legs apart, and he looked between her legs. Irma could hear him let out a cackle like laugh as he looked back to her, his clawed hand reaching up and running his fingers across her inner thighs.

"I think I'm going to have a good use for you..." The demon said as he picked at Irma's clothing. He then let go of her ankle, and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle, trying to pull herself free and push off of the demon. Her breasts her over his shoulder along with her arms as his wings extended out. He then took off flying towards the mountain while he kept a tight grip on Irma's legs. 'Please God no what does he want from me!' She thought as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "You bastard, let go of me right now! Release me you demon! I cannot do anything for you!" Irma shouted at the demon and continued to struggle.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the demon ignored her and continued to fly. 'Dammit, what am I going to do? I have to get away from him!' She thought frantically and continued to struggle while she bit her lip. Once they arrived at the mountain he flew into a cave near the top of it. He landed and began to walk deep into the cave. Irma looked around her and saw the bones of humans scattered around. There were small torches hanging from the walls to light up the cave. He walked to the deepest place of the cave, where a make shift bed of leaves and straw was, and a fire was going in the middle of the large area to give off warmth and better light.

The demon sat Irma down on the floor, and leaned her against the wall as he looked down at her. She could now see him clearly, and seen his leather like skin was pitch black, and his eyes were pure red. "Bastard... What do you want from me you demon?" Irma demanded to know. The demon laughed and shook his head as he began to strip Irma of her clothes now, ripping away the straps and clothing which kept her covered. Her eyes widened and she smacked his hands away, scrambling to her feet and running for the exit of the cave as fast as she could.

She ran out of the exit of the cave and then stopped at the edge of the cliff, staring over it. 'Fuck! There's no where to run! I can't get down off here! What am I gonna do?' She thought frantically as she looked over her shoulder. Lightning lit up the sky then and she saw the demon standing there behind her, his body mass easily twice the size of her. She tensed and turned to face him, stepping back until her heel hit the edge of the cliff. "Now I wouldn't move anymore if I were you woman..." He growled out then grabbed at Irma, grabbing her arm and yanking her along with him back into the cave and out of the storm.

She cried out and struggled, trying her best to free herself from him. "Release me now!" She yelled, now beginning to hit him as hard as she could. The demon threw Irma to the floor once at the back of the cave once again and she caught herself, glaring up at him as she backed away from him. The demon squatted down in front of Irma and stared at her, reaching his hand out to run along her stomach. He wasn't wearing anything to cover himself, and his cock was at least twice the size of a human man's. "What do you... Want with me?" She asked through gritted teeth, and the demon nodded as he then grabbed one of her breasts, his claws dug into her skin as he squeezed her breast's harshly.

"Almost every demon.. whom has heard of you.. Want you to bear their offspring.." He spoke, and Irma's eyes widened as she looked up at the demon still. She couldn't possibly be forced to have a demon's child! She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, reaching up and trying to make the demon into releasing her breast. "We like to breed with humans.. But it's so hard to find a woman who survives the birth of our offspring... I've been with a few humans.. and they usually die.. One didn't even survive the sex.. And the other jumped from the mountain only a couple months after conceiving.." He spoke, and she looked towards the demon, glaring the best she could. This couldn't be her fate. It was far worse than being in that town.

The demon laughed at her and let go of her breast before he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her forward and onto her back. She looked up at him and began to back away as quickly as she could. "Get away from me!" She yelled at him. The demon cackled again and grabbed her by her legs, forcing them wide open as he straddled her hips.

"Now all you have to do is give birth.. And then I will impregnate you with my own offspring.. You're pretty far along, guess I won't have to wait long for you to go into labor. Until then, I can get you used to the size of my cock." He spoke, and laughed as his claws dug into her legs while he kept them spread wide. Then before she could say another word the demon shoved his cock into her fully, filling her completely. She tossed her head back and shouted out in pain. The demon snarled in delight and he began to pull out of her only to thrust his hips and force himself back deep inside of her.

She screamed in pain and tried to pull away but couldn't, the demon had a strong grip on her legs. She could feel the demon fill her inside with his massive cock, and with each of his thrusts she could feel him tearing her on the inside. "Stop! Get out of me you're hurting me!" She cried out and continued to writhe under the demon. Then her eyes snapped open when she felt a gush of liquid wet her inner thighs. The demon snarled and pulled out of her completely, looking at her then. 'Oh God...' She thought and chewed her lip as she tried to back away, wincing in pain as she did.

"Oh, what's this? Your water break? Guess I forced your water to break huh? Aren't I lucky?" He laughed with that snarling sound and nodded as he stood upright again. She looked away and clamped her eyes shut tight. 'No! I don't want to give birth now! I don't.. Want to become pregnant with that things child!' She thought and she rolled over, beginning to crawl away from the demon. The demon laughed and grabbed her by the ankle with his tail like he had done before and he pulled her back. He then ran his clawed hand down her back and let out a snarl then leaned down and licked her neck, causing her to shiver.

The demon ran his hand down her backside then in between her legs, thrusting a clawed finger deep inside her. "Now be a good little slut and push that baby out for me." He snarled in her ear before he pulled his finger back out, clawing her ass afterward and causing her to wince. Irma glanced over her shoulder at the demon before she rolled over to her back then buried her face into her forearm and bit back a sob which threatened to escape as she began to push during her first contraction. She groaned in pain but kept pushing nonetheless and soon the contraction passed and she breathed deeply, sweating freely already.

"Stop doing this, please just stop! I don't-" Irma tried to beg but the demon smacked her and she cried out. "Silence. All I need you to do is push, now push!" He growled out, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dim light of the fire. "I can't! It's too soon to try and push it out!" She defended herself and tried to push the demon off herself then, looking up at him and glaring towards her. The demon smacked her once again and looked her up and down then he put his hand over her stomach, growling. "I don't care... Now push!" He roared and pressed his hand down onto her stomach hard.

Her eyes widened and she shouted, clamping her eyes shut once again and she began to push as hard as she could. Breathing hard and sweating freely she pushed until she had to stop and catch her breath, feeling tears welling up in her eyes then. Irma continued to push when another contraction started, and the demon continued to watch her, leaning over her and licking her neck and mouth, down her chest and each of her breasts. She whimpered under him and continued to push as much as she could until she had to stop to catch her breath again, only to start pushing again during another contraction.

This continued for a few more contractions until she was able to push the baby's head out, crying out when it did come out. The demon cackled and looked between her legs, licking his lips before he reached his hand down in between her legs, running his clawed fingers over the head of the baby. Irma whimpered in pain and closed her eyes tight after throwing her arm over her eyes. 'God this pain is horrible...' She thought, but then she snapped her eyes wide open and she screamed out in pain when the demon grabbed ahold of the baby's head and pulled, pulling it out of her completely then.

She cried out and writhed on the floor in pain, gripping at her stomach and breathing hard, nearly gasping for air. The demon snarled and ripped the umbilical cord with it's claw and it pushed the baby aside then looked back to Irma, his eyes trailing down her before he grabbed her and flipped her over to her hands and knees, shoving her face down into the ground. "Now you can get pregnant with my child." He spoke and pressed his cock against her. "Please stop...! Don't do this please!" Irma begged and she began to struggle again. But the demon was far stronger and was already inside her again, thrusting hard and ripping her insides.

Irma screamed out in pain as the demon continued to pound into her, now gripping her hips with his clawed hands, digging his claws deep into her flesh as he kept her onto her knees and kept her from trying to move away from him. He leaned down to her shoulder, biting down harshly as he thrusted harshly into her still. She screamed out in pain as she felt the demon's cock being shoved deep inside her, no doubt ripping her skin as it was thrusted harder and harder. She felt as though she was dying from the inside out. The demon just laughed at her pain and she kept her eyes shut tight, tears beginning to stream down her face from the pain she was feeling.

"This is why humans die while we demons fuck them.. You can't however.. You're perfect to breed with." The demon spoke after letting go of her shoulder. She cried out and buried her face into her forearms as he continued to thrust inside her. 'No! I can't bear this demon's children! Someone please help me!' She mentally screamed as the demon continued to thrust deep inside her. His claws her digging into her skin as he kept a tight grip on her hips, blood dripping down her hips and legs now in a steady stream. Finally the demon had released a large amount of semen deep into her as it came.

The demon could be heard breathing heavily and snarling as he continued to thrust in her. However the demon growled loudly and looked to the entrance of the cave when a lightning bolt lit the sky up, and he could see a figure standing in the entrance. He then nearly roared as he kept Irma close, his cock still inside her. "Get out!" He roared out. He could see the figures eyes were glowing red, even though it was covered in darkness from the night the demon could see it's eyes. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and the demon then seen wings were extended from the figures back.

It then seemingly disappeared from the demon's sight, until it was directly on top of him. The demon's eyes widened as the figure shoved him off Irma and into the wall, causing the rock wall to literally crack. He got up and glared as he extended his wings and began to rush towards the figure. "How dare you!" He snarled as he went to strike the figure, however once again it seemed to disappear. The demon stumbled forward and looked around in confusion then. Irma looked up after she had collapsed on the ground. Her eyes could barely make anything out, blurred from the tears.

She could hear the demon let out a sharp cry as she seen the figure standing in front of it. The figure had literally shoved his hand right through the demon's chest and through his back. It then leaned it's head down to the demon's ear. "I'll rip out your heart for hurting her..." It growled, and the demon's eyes widened as the figure pulled it's hand back through the demon, and had grabbed the demon's heart in the process. And with one swift movement the figure had pulled the heart from the demon and allowed it to fall to the ground. The figure then put it's foot atop the demon's head, and looked directly into it's eyes before it crushed the demon's skull with ease as if it was crushing a cockroach. The skull shattered and the demon's brains literally littered the cave floor.

Irma then felt herself being lifted from the ground by strong arms before she lost consciousness.

TBC

* * *

Well, Irma got raped by a demon. Oh my, who was the mysterious demon whom came before her and saved her from such a horrible fate? Review if you want me to update!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. I own the OC's and this plot bunny.

Chapter eleven, now up for reading. Like I always say in my little notes, if you don't like what you've read, go away. However, if you're the few whom like this plot bunny, please do continue on and review once done. I'll take whatever suggestions people have to offer me and see if I want to work them into this fic. And, I'd like to thank those of you whom actually have reviewed. So, thank you! Feel free to review this chapter once finished reading it!

-Also, I'd like to say that, I recently re-read a couple chapters and noticed a couple spelling errors, and my grammer wasn't very good. I want to apologize for this. Though I do proofread, I don't always spot every mistake. And, I only recently been making sure I get my grammer correct. And a couple chapters I hadn't spellchecked simply because, fanfiction has taken off their spellchecker on their doc upload section, God only knows why. But I do not have spellcheck on my computer. My only source is using email to check the spelling. And that takes forever so... Forgive my recent lack of spellchecking. I'm doing better though, I swear.

Again, forgive my horrid spelling and grammer errors.

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

A few days passed since the storm. By then it had passed, however it left the town Alexi ruled over in a mess. The people of the town was cleaning it up. Irma groaned as she rolled over slowly. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Tomoe laying on the couch. She realized she was back in the castle, and in Alexi's room. 'How did.. I get here? The last thing I remember...' She tensed as she remembered that she had finally been able to escape the castle, then got caught by the demon and was forced into labor. And then was raped by the demon. And then... The figure... She shook her head as she sat up, rubbing her stomach. She gasped and looked to her stomach. "Irma?"

Tomoe spoke up as she looked to Irma. She quickly got off the couch and went to the bedside, sitting on it as she looked at Irma. Irma looked up at Tomoe with wide eyes. "I-I... My stomach, it's..." "Already starting to show again... Yeah.. Here, eat this. You'll need all the strength you can get... It's full of protein so it's good for you. And drink this it's a herbal medicine. It'll also help give you you're strength back." Tomoe spoke softly as she then handed Irma a tray with a plate of food and a drink. Irma slowly began to eat, and before long she had finished her food, and drank the badly tasted herbal drink. She looked down before she looked to Tomoe, whom was watching her closely.

"What's going on? How did I get back here? And, how...?" Irma rubbed her stomach and looked back to it, she knew she had just given birth and it was impossible for her to have slept for a few months. Tomoe nodded and she looked down, sighing now. She looked back to Irma and she shook her head. "A lightning bolt hit a tree in the back and it cracked it in half.. My brother got jerked awake by it and realized you were gone last night." She said as she looked at Irma still. Irma nodded slowly, and looked down at the bed. She was still unsure as to how she got there. "You've been asleep for about a week now. I'm relieved that you're okay." Tomoe spoke softly, however she still didn't answer Irma's question. Irma could remember the figure from the night she gave birth. However she didn't know who it was.

"The baby's okay. It almost didn't make it but I was able to heal it before it was too late." Tomoe said, and Irma looked back up at Tomoe again. "Tomoe how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was a dark figure lifting me. All I know is...that it was no doubt a demon." Irma said and nodded, as she looked at Tomoe still. Tomoe nodded and she looked down before she looked at Irma again.

"That demon was my brother, Irma. It was Alexi. He went out after realizing you weren't here to look for you. He followed your scent and found you in that cave being raped by a demon. He brought you and the baby back after killing the demon. If he were just a few minutes later the baby would have bled out to death." Tomoe said, and Irma's eyes had widened some at her words. The dark figure she remembered seeing, the one with wings and glowing red eyes was Alexi? She knew she couldn't make out what his face or body looked like, but she never thought it was Alexi.

"Wait a minute, Alexi is a demon? I knew you two didn't age normally but I didn't... Really realize you were demons I guess..." Irma spoke softly as she looked down to the bed. She now knew why she had an eerie feeling when she had met him the very first time. She looked back to Tomoe for answers now.

"Well... Yeah we're demons... I mean... He's more of a demon than I am. It's hard to explain. You know the crest that you can see around the castle and everything? Our family is actually quite an old and powerful one. When the males impregnate their wives the first born is always a boy. And always the most powerful out of all the children they have. My brother was the first born, so he has all the power. He can use powerful spells that no other can, his strength is unimaginable, he can run at high speeds, I mean... When he fights or gets angry his eyes begin to glow red. And he has wings, just doesn't extend them around people. Usually only when he needs them... One black dragon-like wing, and one black angelic wing."

Tomoe spoke softly, and Irma nodded. She couldn't believe all a long Alexi and Tomoe were demons. She had no idea; but she should have guessed sooner. "Wait... What about you?" She asked softly, and Tomoe nodded as she looked down, sighing again as she then closed her eyes.

"The women whom are born into this family are no stronger than a human. And the only spells they can use are healing spells. Though powerful, that's just about all we can learn. That's why I learned how to use a sword so I could at least defend myself. Any other boys born into the family they're strong, but not nearly as strong as the first born. That's just how our family has been for as long as anyone can remember."

Tomoe said, and Irma nodded again in understanding. She thought it was interesting how the family was. Or that it had a long line of powerful demons. Irma was somewhat surprised she hadn't known this before. Though she did wonder about something as she looked at Tomoe. "Why haven't I heard anyone in the town talk about any of this? I mean it seems like something they'd talk about.." Irma said softly, and Tomoe nodded slightly as she looked at Irma again, sighing a little heavier than before as she stood slowly from the bed, setting the tray on the side table now.

"Because they don't remember... Irma a long time ago our father had gotten ill in his old age.. This town had so many people living in it, and it was so big with dozens of buildings and.. It was one of the most desired towns around. I was twelve at the time. One day our town was attacked by a horde of demons. Everyone was being slaughtered. Our father barely had the strength to stand on his own, so my brother, Alexi, went and began killing the demons on his own. The solders were busy protecting the castle, our father and myself. The few people whom you know that live here were the only ones that survived. They were children when this happened. My brother was able to hold off the demons long enough for a couple soldiers to get the children to the castle. They can't remember what happened that day because they were so young.. most of them weren't even five years old."

Tomoe spoke softly and Irma nodded as she watched Tomoe. She now knew why Alexi wanted to help the people of this town so much. She looked down to the bed for a couple moments, before she looked back to Tomoe as she continued explaining.

"My brother was only sixteen at the time. He still didn't know how to completely control his powers. And... While fighting the demons more and more kept coming and they were killing him.. He was trying to protect a young girl he had been seeing... She was pregnant, Irma... She was pinned under some rubble so between fighting the demons he was trying to free her. But the demons were going to kill him.. He was losing a lot of blood, and fast and when one knocked him back by hitting his head he just.. He lost control of his power. He went berserk and killed the demons with ease but.. He was also destroying the town. There weren't many demons left after only a few minutes and they ran before he could kill them. However he didn't stop there.. He destroyed the entire town. A few guards tried stopping him but he killed them too. And then..."

Tomoe trailed off, looking down for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "He killed her, she called out to him and... He didn't recognize her and he just... Killed her on the spot... Her and his unborn baby..." Irma couldn't believe her ears. She had never thought Alexi would be the type to lose control, however being young she knew it couldn't be easy not yet being in control of your own powers. She nodded and watched as Tomoe walked to the balcony and looked out at the town. 'So he enjoys the way I am when I'm... Pregnant... Because...' Now things fell into place just a little more for Irma to see the image that was Alexi.

"That's when he collapsed from blood loss. He was dying.. Our father made his way to Alexi, who was laying near the girl... I was behind my father. I was so scared. Gage was only a couple years older than me and he held me back from my brother. Our father then used the immortality spell on Alexi and saved his life. He realized what he had done when his wounds healed then, and he removed the rubble from the girl. I still remember the look on his face while he held her body. He just sat there and cried for the longest time. After that happened he began training to control his powers. However our father died less than a week later because he no longer had the strength after using that spell. It's dangerous using a spell like that. Alexi knew that when he put it on you but he just knew he'd be fine..."

She shook her head and looked back to Irma. "Now you know why Alexi was so intent on restoring this town. He feels like it was his fault it became so bad to begin with." She hadn't known any of this before, but she somehow felt glad that she knew of this now. Tomoe walked over and sat on the bed again, looking at Irma still.

"Irma... You need to go see Alexi.. He's in his office and.. He wanted to talk with you after you woke up.. You know what it's about don't you?" She asked softly, and Irma nodded as she began to grind her teeth. She knew she was somehow going to be punished for running away like that; she just knew it... Tomoe stood and grabbed a kimono that was folded on the coffee table. She then handed it to Irma and Irma stood and put it on. Irma glanced at Tomoe before she looked down. "You didn't answer my other question. How is it that I look like I'm already a couple of months pregnant?"

Irma asked and glanced to Tomoe. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Alexi will explain..." She spoke softly. Irma clenched her fists and nodded, then made her way out of the bedroom and towards the office, knocked quietly before she walked in. Looking around the room she spotted Alexi at his desk.

He was sitting at his desk, and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She had never saw him with his hair pulled back, even when it was hot out. She slowly made her way to his desk and stood in front of it now. She could tell he was upset with her, and he had yet to look up as he continued to work. After a few silent and tense minutes, he set his pen down, and leaned back, now looking at Irma directly in her eyes. Her eyes widened somewhat when she saw the scar; it was stretching from above his left eyebrow and reaching down almost to his jawline. She wondered if that was where the demon had knocked him in the head like Tomoe had told her.

"Just to clarify the demon did indeed release his semen into you?" Alexi spoke up after a couple more tense minutes. Irma nodded and looked down at her stomach before she looked at Alexi, whom was staring at her still. He nodded and stood up now. "Then you know you're pregnant with it's offspring correct?" He asked, and Irma nodded again. "But how is it that my stomach is already swelling up after just a week?" She asked, she hated the very idea of carrying a demons child inside her. He nodded again, and stood up. He walked over, and leaned against the desk with his arms over his chest, looking at Irma all the while.

"Irma I'm going to explain to you what's going to happen while you're carrying that demon's child. I'm sure you're unaware of the many different demons, and those kinds especially and how they live. The demon that raped you is a common one that likes to take human women to breed with. However the women usually die, I'm sure the demon explained that much to you." He spoke, and Irma nodded, watching Alexi. "You're showing already after just one week because these demons, when they breed with humans, and the women do indeed survive to a full term pregnancy, it only takes one to two months for the baby to be fully developed. Which means in another month or two, you'll be giving birth to that demon's child."

Alexi sighed and reached over, running his fingers down Irma's cheek and then her neck, snaking his hand behind her head and pulling her closer. "Irma..." He spoke softly, then he pulled her into his arms and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. She tensed and glanced at him before burying her face into his chest. 'Why is he...? Why am I even...' She felt confused and she didn't know why. "Irma... There's a problem with conceiving that demon's child... You seen the difference in size of him compared to a human..." She nodded and gripped his shirt, looking at him now.

He was staring past her and looking towards the floor, his jaw tightened. "You'll have a difficult time giving birth... Because the offspring of those demons are bigger than that of a newborn human infant... It, won't be easy... And it'll hurt." He spoke and began to run his fingers through Irma's hair. 'I shouldn't be comforting her but, God...' He closed his eyes again and he shook his head, pushing Irma away and turning to look down to his desk, bracing himself against it as he put his hands onto it. Irma bit her lip but nodded anyway and watched Alexi as she stepped back.

"You disobeyed me and did exactly what I told you not to do even when you signed a contract. I told you you would be punished. So I'm going to give you a choice Irma. You can walk out of here right now. Leave this town and go where ever your heart desires and never look back. But if you leave this town, more of those demons will be waiting. They know not to attack this town and they refuse to even come near it. But they know of who you are and what you do here and of the spells that are on you. And once you get far enough away from this town they will take you. Then they will wait until you give birth, raping you the whole time, and then impregnate you again, and again, and again... They will continue this for the rest of your life. I doubt you could escape them like you did me."

Alexi said, and Irma's whole body tensed as she stared at Alexi's back. She looked down at the floor for a few moments before she looked back to Alexi, wondering just what the other option to this hell would be. 'There's no way I can go back out there if all that awaits me is more of those demons! Dammit...' She balled her hands into tight fists, gritting her teeth as she continued to stare at Alexi.

"Or you can stay here like the contract said. You can accept your role here and never try anything like running away or betraying me or anyone in this town ever. You can shove your pride aside and have sex with as many men as I see fit for any price I ask for like at the Master's Ball. You can continue to live here under the safety of this town and my rule, and be well taken care of by the people here. It's your choice. Which do you choose?" Alexi asked, and Irma looked away now as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'Is this really the only choice I have? I...' She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I guess I really have no choice but to stay here..." Irma spoke, and Alexi nodded. Irma looked to Alexi after a moment of gathering her thoughts and waited for him to allow her to go now. "However until after you've given birth to that infant, you'll be staying with myself or my sister at all times. I don't quite trust you yet. You had gained my trust but I'm not going to be easily fooled again Irma." Alexi said as he stared down at his desk still. She bit her lip but nodded anyway and she moved to sit on the couch, looking away from Alexi finally. 'My life has just gotten that much more longer...' She thought and began to rub her stomach.

"Not on the couch... You don't deserve to have that luxury... You're a pet here Irma, and as such you'll obey like one." He pointed to a spot of floor next to his desk, never once looking back to her. She looked up at him and frowned. 'Great, not only am I stuck here but... Now this... And God knows how long he'll...' She bit back her anger and nodded, standing and making her way over to his desk. Then she slowly sat herself on the floor, looking away from him.

Alexi glanced back to her, his eyes soft and guilt filled as she sat on the floor and looking away. He shook his head slowly and he made his way back around his desk and he sat down again, running his fingers over the scar as he stared down at his work. 'Don't, Alexi don't do this to yourself... Don't fall for her... She disobeyed me... She...hates me...' He thought and he breathed deeply then began to work again; his heart aching the whole time.

00

The next couple of weeks went by slowly for Irma. Her stomach grew a little nearly every single day, and now only a month and a half after her attempt at escape she looked as though she was going to pop yet again. She had spent every day with Alexi, even though he spent a lot of his time in his office. And every day, everywhere she went with him she was to stay on the floor, forced to even sleep and eat her food off the floor. Fall was just beginning by this point and the town seemed almost peaceful. No one really had sex with Irma, which was a surprise to her. Not even Alexi had touched her since she was returned to the town. Alexi hadn't quite talked with Irma, in fact he had been acting as if she wasn't even there; other than reprimanding her for doing something wrong.

Today Alexi had allowed Irma to accompany Tomoe to the town as she was to deal with the traders that had come to town. Tomoe and Irma had just left the castle, and Irma was following closely behind her. The two walked into the town, where traders were walking around. People had been coming and going a lot lately, and the town was truly becoming quite popular. "It's weird to see how well the town is doing compared to when I first came here.." Irma mumbled as she looked around, and Tomoe nodded in agreement as they walked around.

Irma was somewhat shocked that Alexi's plan truly worked to get the town back onto it's feet. Tomoe began to talk to a couple traders. Irma looked to Tomoe before she looked down, she was beginning to feel hungry. Tomoe glanced at Irma and smiled, she knew Irma hadn't had lunch yet. "Irma go ahead and get some lunch alright? Just sit at the outside tables where I can see you." Tomoe said, and Irma nodded as she looked up at Tomoe. "But, what about..."

"Don't worry about what my brother wants you to act like... You're with me now. Go ahead." Tomoe smiled and turned to begin her duty. Irma nodded then went over to the restaurant and asked for what she wanted, before she sat at a table. She looked over to Tomoe whom was dealing with the traders before she looked around.

A table near hers was surrounded by the men of the town, she wondered what was going on. 'What the hell is going on over there?' She thought, shaking her head and looking up at the sky. She didn't really care what was going on; it didn't concern her. "Whoa no way seriously?" A woman's voice spoke from the table the men were at. Irma quickly looked back to the table, she knew that voice from before. She didn't think it could be her, but she couldn't see. A few minutes pass, and someone had brought out Irma's food. The men began to leave to return to work, and soon Irma could see who had spoke up.

And, as she knew it, it was none other than the bandit Risty. Risty was had taken a drink of her tea while she looked around, and her eyes seemed to widen when she saw whom she thought was Aldra's personal assassin; Irma.

Risty got up and rushed to the table, and when she looked Irma up and down she saw it was indeed Irma. Irma glanced up and began to grind her teeth, Risty was leaning over the table and had her face nearly in Irma's. "No way is that really the assassin that tried killing me? Well look at this you've uh.. Wow.. Changed.. What the hell?" Risty spoke, and Irma shook her head as she looked away, glaring at the ground. 'Not again! Dammit, what is this town a magnet for everyone who I tried killing in the tournament?' She thought as Risty then got on the table and sat down, her feet were now resting on the bench right beside Irma. She was looking down at Irma still as she leaned back on the table. "Let me guess you.. Want me dead huh?" Irma snapped, though Risty had shook her head in return.

"Nope not really. Now c'mon spill how the hell did you get here? Why aren't you back with Aldra? And uh.. What's with that belly? Or.. Oh.. You're.. You're the woman who's having the men's babies here in this town aren't you? That guy Alexi's pet..?" Risty then realized the woman that the men had told her about was Irma. She could tell by the look in Irma's eyes as she had looked up at Risty and nodded. Risty couldn't believe what she had heard was about none other than Irma. She nodded and looked down, before she looked back to Irma again.

"Well this is interesting... So I heard you're in trouble now? For trying to run a little while ago? And now you're pregnant with a demon's baby? Is that for real? You're only like, a month along?" Risty asked as she reached down and poked at Irma's stomach before she rubbed it. Irma let out a slight huff as she looked down at her swollen stomach. Even Irma had to admit it didn't seem possible to look nine months pregnant when she was only one or so along. Irma nodded and looked back to Risty, whom had crossed her arms by now.

"Wow. Damn, what's it like being pregnant with a demon's kid? I've never even been pregnant, thank God." Risty said, and Irma shook her head as she looked at Risty still. She found it hard to believe that Risty was acting as if nothing had happened between them. Irma had tried to kill Risty in the competition, and Risty thought it to be no big deal now? Irma thought the woman was an odd one indeed.

"It's weird being pregnant with a demon's offspring... This isn't something I ever want to happen again." Irma spoke, and Risty nodded in agreement. Risty wouldn't want to be pregnant with a demons child or go through that either. The day continued on and the two talked, Irma thought it was almost nice to have someone to talk with that she once knew. Risty had no grudge against the former assassin, she knew it was because of the competition, that and it was her duty. Tomoe continued to take care of things in town while Irma and Risty chatted. Irma had told Risty of the different things that had happened since her coming to the town. Risty was truly interested in what Irma had to say. The sun was beginning to set and the two were still sitting at the table talking.

Tomoe was still taking care of business, though she was nearly done by now. "To tell you the truth.. I'm getting kinda tired traveling around the way I am. The last couple months I've been thinking about finding a nice town to settle down in for awhile. Then again I keep remembering that I'll have to get a job and work.. Blah who wants to work for a living? You've got it lucky, all you have to do is have sex bear children and give birth. And you're not stuck with the kids you have. Just the bliss of being taken care of for free and all the sex your heart desires.."

Risty spoke as she looked up to the sky. Irma rolled her eyes and growled low. "It's not pleasant to have to go through this all the time, Risty." Irma grumbled and looked down to her swollen stomach. After a few minutes of silence, and Tomoe had finally finished. She walked over to where the two were sitting and smiled. She had noticed that Irma and the wild bandit was talking awhile ago.

"Well I'm done here so we better get going Irma." Tomoe spoke, and Irma nodded as she stood from the table. Risty also stood and grinned towards the two. "Hey mind if I crash at the castle? C'mon Irma does owe me since she tried killing me years ago." Risty said, and Tomoe's eyes widened a little. Irma shook her head and looked at Risty, though when she had said that she didn't seem all that serious. Irma looked to Tomoe and nodded, and Tomoe glanced at Irma before she looked back to the wild bandit.

"Uh.. Well.. I don't see the problem I guess. We have plenty of room and.. since you two know each other I'm sure there's no problem.. Alright come on then." Tomoe said, and smiled before she began to walk towards the castle. Irma was following behind, and so was Risty. She was grinning ear to ear as they walked through the courtyard to the castle. The guards were looking Risty up and down, and Tomoe rolled her eyes at them. Though Gage's eyes never left Tomoe, and she had to blush and smile softly as they walked into the castle.

"Well let's get some dinner shall we?" Tomoe asked as she looked to the two. They glanced at one another and nodded before the three walked into the dining hall. Irma, Tomoe and Risty sat at the table after Tomoe had told a servant what to bring out. "Damn being served on hand and foot... I hate you Irma."

Risty spoke as she looked to Irma, whom rolled her eyes at Risty. After a few minutes of Tomoe asking about Risty the servants brought out trays with plates and glasses on them for the girls. They then began to eat, and Risty seemed to have fell in love with the taste of the food. Soon she was done, and Irma was as well, leaving Tomoe to finish hers lastly. "Damn! That was the best food I've ever had! And it was free!" Risty spoke up as she leaned back, her arms now crossed. Irma shook her head as she stood up, looking over at Tomoe whom also stood. Tomoe looked at Risty and sighed softly, smiling though.

"Well, Irma why don't you take Risty to one of the quests rooms on your way to Alexi's office. I'm heading off to get a nice hot bath and climb into bed, my feet are killing me." Tomoe said softly, and headed out of the dining hall to her room. Irma nodded, and began to walk out of the dining hall as well as Risty followed. They made their way to the third floor, and Irma walked to one of the guests rooms, opening the door for Risty. She then walked in and looked around before hopping onto the bed. "Oh wow this is so comfy!" Risty said and Irma only shook her head as the bandit was sprawled out on the bed. Risty looked up at Irma and grinned as she sat up finally. "I have to go now.. See you tomorrow."

Irma said softly, before leaving the bandit in the room. Risty then got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, and Irma could hear her gawk at it before Irma walked up to the fourth floor. Hours passed and soon the morning had arrived. Irma, Tomoe and Risty had just finished breakfast. However Risty was far more quiet this morning, in fact she hadn't said a word at all this morning. Irma and Tomoe exchanged glances before they looked to Risty, whom seemed to be deep in thought. After a few quiet moments Risty then suddenly stood from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table, causing Irma and Tomoe to jump.

"I've decided!" Risty said and looked to the two whom were showing the confusion on their faces. They looked to one another before looking back to the wild bandit, whom seemed serious. "Er... On what?" Tomoe asked softly, unsure of what Risty was even talking about. Risty nodded and she then crossed her arms, looking at the two, before she grinned widely.

"Well, I've dealt with a couple women whom gave birth to demons before. I've decided to stay and help Irma when she goes into labor!" Irma blinked slowly and Tomoe rubbed her head, staring at Risty as she sat back down and looked at the two. "Well? Can I or not?" "Why?" Irma asked then and looked at Risty seriously. Risty grinned and nodded. "Well, truth be told, I don't wanna leave the castle yet..." She spoke and rubbed the back of her head, grinning wildly and the two nearly fell off their seats as they looked at one another then back to Risty, whom was still grinning. Finally after a couple seconds of recomposing themselves they as well stood.

"That's ridiculous Risty!" Irma said, and Risty just grinned even wider as she then slapped her hands together. They walked over to her, and looked at one another before they looked to Risty as she waited for an answer. "Uh-huh.. Well, Irma why don't you take Risty here and.. And ask Alexi about that? I should go do something..." Tomoe said, rolling her eyes at Risty as she left the room, leaving Irma and Risty alone. Irma nodded slightly and looked to Risty whom was still grinning before she made her way to the stairs. They walked up to the fourth floor, and Irma went into the office after knocking lightly.

"Alexi...? There's someone who wants to ask you something." Irma spoke. Alexi was sitting at his desk like always, and he was doing work, like always... Irma and Risty walked up to the desk, and Alexi hadn't even glanced up at them. "What?" Alexi said, his hair was hiding his face like it always did. She walked up and put her hands on the desk as she leaned forward, her hands were over the papers Alexi was working on. "Look at me when you're talking! Do you know how rude it is to not look at someone when you're talking to them?" Risty spoke.

Alexi quickly leaned back and away from Risty. He shook his head and looked to Irma, and he could tell by her expression the woman was serious. He nodded and looked back to Risty again, sighing now. "Fine, what do you want?" He asks, his eyes narrowing to slits then as he crossed his arms. Risty nodded and crossed her own arms over her chest. "I'd like to stay here and help Irma when she goes into labor with the demon she's carrying." Alexi raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "I have servants who can do that. Besides she'll be fine."

He spoke and went to return to his work. Risty shook her head and swiped Alexi's pen from him. "I doubt she's prepared for what's to come. I've dealt with a few women who's given birth to demons before." She spoke and narrowed her eyes at Alexi. Alexi glanced up at her and huffed. "Why are you so insistent on helping Irma? Are you an old friend of hers?" He asked, and Risty shrugged and grinned. "Something like that. Really, I just want to stay in the castle awhile longer." Alexi rolled his eyes then and he looked to Irma who nodded to confirm what Risty said.

"Is that so? Fine, but don't get in any one's way." He said, waving Risty off. 'Honestly, all she had to do was ask to stay in the castle awhile longer...' Alexi thought and he grabbed his pen back. "Now get out." He sniped and he looked back to his work. Irma rubbed her stomach and watched as Risty grinned and then waltzed out of the office. Irma then looked back to Alexi.

"She's not really a friend... She was one of the people I was once hired to kill, during the tournament." Irma clarified. Alexi held his hand up and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I see no problem in her staying if she thinks she can be of some assistance to the birth." He said then went back to work. Irma sighed and looked down to her stomach, then back to Alexi. "May I ask something?" She spoke up then. Alexi glanced at her and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest then. "Yes, what?" He asked, watching as Irma rubbed her stomach.

"No one has... Discussed what's going to happen with the baby after it's born. What do you plan on doing with it?" She asked, looking at Alexi still. He sighed and nodded as he then looked down to his work. "I'm not entirely sure. I can't simply dispose of it considering it is a living thing. However there is no use for it in this castle or this town. I've been currently thinking this over. Why?" He asked and looked back to Irma whom shook her head. "Just.. Wondering I guess." She said and sighed, turning to leave. "I'll be in the bedroom if that's okay with you."

She wondered if he would allow it, and was surprised when Alexi replied with an "Alright" and went back to his work. She glanced back to him and then made her way towards the bedroom, looking down. 'Perhaps he'll find someone from the town to take it. I don't want anything to do with that demon's child.' She thought bitterly as she chewed the inside of her lip. She shook her head then and laid across the bed, looking up to the ceiling as she rubbed her stomach.

'I'd rather be dead then have to raise this child...' Were her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

TBC

* * *

_Review._ The author has written. No, seriously, now that you've read, you can review. Especially if you want to see what happens next.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. OC's are mine. Plot is mine. Deal with it.

Yikes! Been awhile since I updated, I am so sorry! I've been off playing games and reading, watching anime and RPing. Sorry! But here's a treat, a new update! -However! This is not connected to the main story with Irma, in fact, other than being mentioned she isn't here at all! Sorry. This is a side chapter for Tomoe and Gage. So it might not be as long but, oh well! It's set the next day (After Risty had shown up)

And remember, if you don't like what you've read, get lost. No one is making you read it. If you like it, or have suggestions, review and let me know.

IMPORTANT! Not really spell checked/grammar checked. Sorry! Was in a bit of a hurry to finish up this chapter and get it posted today. I hope there's no major mistakes, but if there is, let me know and I'll see about getting them fixed. Now read/review please!

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse.

The next morning was uneventful, Irma was with Alexi again while Risty sparred with some of the soldiers. Tomoe was sitting in her room after lunch and had just showered, her towel still wrapped firmly around herself. She was brushing her hair, humming softly with her eyes closed. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard people talking, most likely servants passing.

"Man have you seen Irma? She's already ready to drop another baby!"

"I know just think how big that baby is!"

"Ouch don't make me think about that!"

"Labor is gonna be a real bitch for her isn't it?"

"You know it."

"Jeeze... Remind me never to get raped by a demon..."

"Have you seen that new woman, Risty? She's beautiful!"

"And she has the eyes of all the men on her!"

"I can imagine she'll be pregnant soon if she doesn't watch her back. Every man wants her and she's barely been here a day!"

"Not every man wants her, but most do yes."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, Gage never seems interested in anyone but the Princess."

"Oh? You're right, he does seem to have a liking for the Princess. Think they'll get together?"

"Never; m'Lord would never allow it. You know what he did to the last man who wanted to take Tomoe out? He damn near killed the poor guy."

"Are you serious? What'd he do?"

"Shh! The Princess might here! Let's go finish our work, I'll tell you later!"

"Ugh, fine! Work work work work, it's all we do."

Tomoe sighed and looked down to her hands. 'Has my brother really been keeping men away from me? I can take care of myself now.' She thought, closing her eyes. She shook her head and finished brushing her hair, then began to get dressed. Once dressed she stepped out onto her balcony and looked over the edge, looking out into the courtyard where Risty was sparring with some soldiers. She smiled and rolled her eyes, every man was drooling after Risty. 'At least this will help getting some of the men off Irma's back.' She thought, smiling a little more.

She shook her head and walked out of her room, walking through the halls of the castle for awhile until she reached the main doors leading outside. She decided to take a walk outside, and she opened the door and stepped out. She shivered and looked to the sky; it was very cloudy today. She then felt warm as she felt someone slip a thick kimono top that was for winter over her shoulders. She looked back to see who it was, to see a green haired man smiling down at her.

"Princess you shouldn't leave the castle without something to keep you warm now.. It's getting colder with each day." Gage said softly, and Tomoe blushed lightly and nodded to the young man. 'He truly is different than everyone else...' Smiling Tomoe nodded. "Gage, you're amazing you know that?" She said, grabbing his hand and gripping it. His face flushed and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders then. "I'm no different than the next man Princess. I'm simply doing my duty as a guard and soldier." Tomoe shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand.

"No you are different. You've always been there for me, even when Alexi couldn't be, or wouldn't. He's a great brother but... You've always been the one I wanted to be comforted by." She released his hand and smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. He smiled softly, his eyes bright with caring and love inside them. "Princess, I..." She stopped him by placing her finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Please call me Tomoe from now on Gage. We've known each other for years. You don't need to be calling me Princess anymore. Please?"

He nodded and looked down for a moment then back to her. "Tomoe," He started, "I have to patrol the gardens, care to join me this time? It's usually quiet there." He watched her, stared into her eyes before he tore himself away. Tomoe had been staring back and she nodded faintly. "I'd like to Gage." She replied, wrapping her arms around his right bicep. He smiled as he stared at a random spot on the ground and nodded, beginning to walk towards the gardens.

"I can't imagine why you have to patrol the gardens though; they seem the safest of all places here in town, save for the castle." Tomoe began speaking, looking around the garden, at the leaves that still remained on the tree tops, refusing to fall just yet. She watched as squirrels ran from branch to branch, knocking some leaves loose and ending their life cycle a little earlier. Gage was staring at the ground in front of himself as he continued to walk. 'I don't have to patrol here, I simply wanted to get you away... Dammit, can't I just speak that?' He thought, almost bitterly.

He tensed and Tomoe could feel it. She looked to him with a frown. "Is something wrong? Gage?" He quickly shook his head and glanced to her, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "Nothing. Just thinking, Prin- I mean, Tomoe." He spoke, averting his gaze to the ground once again. 'Speak dammit! Speak up! Tell her! Three little words! Just tell her and get it off your chest!' He screamed at himself mentally and fought the urge to do what he wanted so dearly to, to speak his feelings. He sighed and closed his eyes as he stopped, pulling Tomoe to a stop as well.

"Gage, what's wrong? Please tell me. You seem distracted." She pressed to know what was bothering him. She hated to see him struggle like this, she knew something was wrong.

Gage nodded and turned, pulling away from Tomoe's grip and he paced for a moment. He ran his hand through the short green locks atop his head before he looked to Tomoe and stood directly in front of her, reaching out and gripping her shoulders now with a firm grip. "I don't have to patrol here, Tomoe. I've never had to patrol the gardens, I just... I'm sorry for lying to you, I truly am. I simply wanted to get you alone, away from the ears of the castle walls and... Alone. For myself. Because I have something so very important to tell you, something I've been struggling with for a very long time now."

Tomoe felt chills run down her spine as she stared into his eyes. She slowly reached up and gripped Gage's right hand in her own after removing it from her shoulder. "Then tell me. You know you can always speak to me privately, you don't have to lie to do so." She said and he nodded curtly, gripping her hand in his own then wrapping his left hand onto hers, locking her hand in between both his.

"For a very long time now, Tomoe... So long in fact that I've forgotten when it began... I'm afraid I've fallen madly in love with you. There, I said it. I love you Tomoe. There's not a moment that goes by that I don't think about you, not a day that goes by that I long to hold you. I know I'm not the strongest, no matter how hard I train with my sword or magic. But I'd die to protect you. During those months that I was gone with Alexi and the soldiers, all I thought about was if you were okay, if you were safe still, if you were happy, or worried about me or just thought of me. Alexi is my closest friend, but I only really kept going because you were what I wanted to see again. You are who I want to protect more than my own life."

He breathed deeply, closed his eyes finally and tightened his hold on her hand for just a second before loosening it, where he then felt her pull back. He swallowed thickly and looked away as his arms dropped to his sides. "I just w-wanted you to know that," He stammered on his words. Then his breath hitched as he felt Tomoe's soft hand caress his cheek, and he turned into it and looked at her, his eyes uncertain as he stared at her expression.

She almost looked sad.

"Gage I... You know my brother won't approve and.. You know he thinks highly of you.. I'd hate it if he demoted you or worse because.." Tomoe trailed off as she closed her eyes. She never really tried being with others, though they tried a few times before giving up. And after hearing the servants, she knew why they gave up. She didn't want to risk Alexi hurting the one person she had ever truly loved. However this time seemed different; her heart was really hurting as she thought about not being able to be close to Gage. 'Because I think I love you too, and would truly love being with you...' She thought, sighing.

"Because you care about me?" Gage asked, and looked to the princess. She had never told him of her feelings, and for once he was close to finding out how she cared for the soldier. Tomoe shook her head slowly before looking up at the green haired man. "Because I'm falling in love with you.." She said softly, nearly whispering it as she looked at Gage still; her heart pounding. Gage's eyes seemed to brighten and he nodded to her, smiling.

Tomoe pulled her hand away and stepped past Gage, looking to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Gage, your words mean more to me than you'll ever know, more than mere words can describe but... You must know what my brother would do. Surely word as reached you?" Gage winced and nodded, turning and looking at Tomoe's slender back, at her long raven colored hair. "Yes, I know what he would do. I know what he's done to the others. I was witness to some, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't partly pleased with their fate. I'd also be lying if I said I'm not afraid of Alexi. I've seen his true powers and a very dark part of him on the battlefield, and off it."

He breathed heavily and looked skyward, staring at the clouds which blocked out the sun from allowing it's warm rays to reach the earth. "I'm sorry I never told you about what he's done to the other men who wanted your hand in marriage. I was spiteful towards them and I knew they weren't good enough for you... And you didn't need to know how cruel Alexi can be..." He said, lowering his voice towards the end. Looking to Tomoe he offered a weak smile as she turned and met his gaze. She returned his smile and approached him, nodding. "I understand..." She said softly.

'She's right there. She admitted herself to having love for me. She's so close... Her scent, lilac? Damn you Alexi for being so overprotective...' He thought, grinding his teeth. He stepped over to her and softened his features, then gripped her chin and tilted her head up, kissing her lips softly, barely touching them even. "For you... I would give my life." He whispered, his lips brushing hers before he stepped back. He clenched his fists and began marching towards the castle, his mind made up.

"Gage? Gage where are you going? What are you going to do?" Tomoe was trailing behind him, her eyes filled with worry and doubt, fear. "Gage talk to me!" She gripped his shoulder to stop him but he simply reached up and gripped her hand, stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder to see her. "I'm going to speak with Alexi. I'm going to tell him the truth of the matter. I love you. And I'm going to ask for his permission to pursue you." Tomoe's face paled as Gage then released her hand and continued his walk towards the castle.

"Gage stop please!" Tomoe nearly screamed it by mistake, a hysteria rising inside her she didn't realize she even had. She stared from her spot then ran after him, but Gage sensed she would try and stop her and he took off running. He was faster, and once he made it to the door he spoke quickly with the guard on post. He motioned to Tomoe as she ran up then he was inside the castle.

She went to run inside but was stopped by the guard. "I'm sorry Princess, Gage has requested you wait out here for a moment?" The guard seemed unsure of what Gage was planning or why he would dare prevent the princess from even entering the castle. Tomoe shook her head and began to push her way into the castle doors. "You let me in here right now! I demand to be allowed in my own home! Gage!" She screamed his name, and though he heard it he was already on the stairs and heading towards the top floor. He knew Alexi would no doubt be in his office where he seemed to spend most of his time.

He took one last long breath then entered the office without bothering to knock. His gaze swept the room to find Alexi alone, Irma wasn't there. He cleared his throat and stepped up to the desk where Alexi was sitting. He found his heart was in his throat, he couldn't speak for a moment as Alexi looked up to him with a questioning gaze. "Yes? What is it?" Alexi asked, finally breaking the silence. "I... Where's... Irma?" He bit his tongue for asking such a stupid question when he knew time wasn't on his side, Tomoe would arrive soon. "She's not feeling well. I told her to go and lay down for awhile on my bed." Alexi looked back to his work without giving a second thought to Gage.

Gage shook his head and clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. He kicked the desk and growled. "That's not what I came here for, Alexi I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that-" Before he could finish Tomoe came running into the room, almost frantically. Alexi snapped his head up first to see Gage then looked to Tomoe. "What's wrong?" He asked, rising from his chair. "Nothing Alexi we were just-" Gage turned to Tomoe and grabbed her, pulled her flush against himself and he kissed her deeply, his fear momentarily forgotten, his shyness evaporated and his bravery rising higher than the sun in that moment.

Everything he wanted was in his arms right then, everything he ever truly cared for was flush against himself.

He pulled back, took a breath and looked to Alexi, tightening his grip on Tomoe, his eyes hardening. "My Lord.. I'm not going to stand by and.. Ignore my feelings for Princess Tomoe anymore.. And you shouldn't force her to deny her feelings for me either. I know you don't want men to be with your sister but m'Lord... I can swear to you on my life if you allow us to be together I would never once bring any form of harm onto her. I would give my life to keep her safe and happy m'Lord.. Alexi... I'm asking you to allow me to pursue her. But if you don't allow it, I'm afraid I'll do so anyway."

Gage said, and Tomoe looked at him; tears welling up in her eyes by now. She felt more happiness now than she had ever before in her life, however her fear of what Alexi would do was rapidly increasing. She knew her brother wouldn't allow it, and she knew what Alexi would do to Gage if he didn't back down now. Gage's eyes hadn't left Alexi's, he wasn't going to show any form of fear now. Alexi hadn't seemed to change from his previous emotions, however he could easily hide his true emotions; and Tomoe knew this was one of those times.

"Gage you're the highest ranked soldier in my army, my most trusted guard, and the best person I've ever had the privilege of fighting along side with. A true friend of mine. Now I advise you to rethink what you just said before it's too late, understand?" Alexi said, though his voice was calm Tomoe knew rage was building inside her brother with each passing second. But Gage was not going to change what he said or take it back in any way. "I've thought about it for a long time m'Lord I have. For years I've tried to ignore my feelings for your sister but I can't stand back and ignore them anymore! Not now that I know of her feelings for me. Please m'Lord I want to be with Princess Tomoe!" Gage said, as he kept his ground. Alexi nodded slowly, and looked at Tomoe now.

"Leave." He said, and Tomoe felt her heart drop as she slowly shook her head in defiance, afraid that if she left Alexi would kill Gage. Alexi's eyes narrowed at her, and once again she felt fear wash through her body; however she would not leave. Alexi then walked around the desk, and pulled Tomoe away from the green haired young man before he smacked Gage harshly across the face; Tomoe gasping as he did.

"Alexi stop! Please don't do this!" Tomoe begged and she looked to Gage, begging with her eyes for him to back down from her brother. However Gage wasn't going to, he wasn't going to ignore his feelings for her any longer. He stood there and looked back to Alexi, not even flinching when he had smacked him. Alexi's eyes flared with a burning rage Gage knew from previous times he witnessed what he'd do to men whom wanted Tomoe. A punch came at the younger man quite harshly in the face, before Alexi punched Gage in the stomach. Tomoe bit her lip, she knew there was no stopping Alexi, however Gage was not even trying to stop him.

"Why don't you just speak up and say you'll forget about this and I'll stop." Alexi said as he then kicked Gage in the side harshly, knocking him over onto the ground. Gage let out a quiet groan as he got onto his hands and knees, and then gripped at his side, knowing full well he had a broken rib now. However he wasn't going to take back what he had said, he was going to bite his tongue and take it if this was the punishment for loving Tomoe. Tomoe was now in tears, and she couldn't bear to watch as her brother beat Gage but she stayed.

"L-Leave, Tomoe please... This is between he and I n-now..." Gage said through gritted teeth, glancing up at her just as Alexi landed another kick to his ribs, flipping Gage onto his back. He groaned and rolled to his uninjured side then. Tomoe quickly covered her mouth as she began to feel sick to her stomach, and rushed out of the room, unable to watch this act any further.

Gage was glad as he heard her footsteps move further away, he didn't want her to be witness to this. Alexi had already kicked Gage in the stomach and chest a few more times by now, and he then punched him across the face. He tasted blood, that metallic taste which he never cared for was now in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was from his bleeding nose, his busted lip or perhaps his gums. The punches to his face was damaging, worse so as he didn't even defend himself.

"You can.. Keep beating me until I'm dead m'Lord but.. I won't stop loving Tomoe.." Gage said, and Alexi nodded as he kicked Gage once again in the side, and once again another rib was broken. After a few more kicks and punches, Alexi grabbed Gage by his shirt collar, pulling him up to make him look at him. Gage had coughed up blood a couple times by now, and his face was banged up quite badly now as the blood continued to drip to the floor, a red pool forming where the two was. Alexi glowered down at Gage as he kneed him in the stomach, Gage however was still not going to change his mind nor take back what he said.

He looked up at Alexi through half lidded eyes, his vision was blurred due to the blood dripping into them from his forehead. Alexi continued to stare down at the man for a few moments before he then gripped Gage's throat, now holding him up by his neck as he gripped tightly. Gage coughed from the strain, and again he had coughed up blood. He gripped at Alexi's arm with both hands, though Alexi had nearly ripped off Gage's left arm he twisted it so bad, he just gritted his teeth from the pain and closed his eyes tightly now.

"Why don't you just give up on her? You know I'll never allow you to be with her! Give up now and you might make it out of this room with your life! Go find someone else's sister to be with!" Alexi growled out. No matter what Alexi did nor said nothing would change how Gage felt. Gage shook his head slowly, and let out a strangled groan of pain as he continued to grip at Alexi's arm, pain coursing through him like his own blood stream. "I'll never give up on.. Princess Tomoe.. On my feelings for her.. If I can't be with her.. then go ahead and.. kill me.. I told her I'd die for her... And if I die by your hands for her, then so be it... But it's always been for her, Alexi..."

Gage said through gritted teeth, he was beginning to feel weak. Now Alexi stood in a large pool of blood, all of which from the man he was holding up by the neck. Alexi nodded, and continued to stare, his grip tightening. Gage gasped for air, Alexi was cutting off his air, he couldn't breathe. His eyes shut tight, he imagined Tomoe, imagined her beautiful laugh, smile, eyes...

Then Gage dropped to the floor, Gage's wrist snapping when he landed on it. He let out a groan of pain, though through gritted teeth still, and his eyes were still shut tightly. "Get up." Alexi then demanded, and he crossed his arms over his chest. A few seconds pass and Gage barely moved, so Alexi then kicked him in the side, effectively breaking another rib.

"I said get up!" He yelled out, and Gage nodded, slowly standing. It took all the strength he had now to hold himself up, as he stood in front of Alexi. His vision was completely blurred out from the blood running into his eyes, so he could barely see Alexi standing there Alexi continued to stare at the green haired man, he seemed to be deep in thought. Then without warning Alexi had Gage slammed into the wall, his hand once again wrapped around Gage's throat. "I'll give you one more chance," Alexi snarled, his fangs bared as he glowered at Gage. "To give up this fool's quest you've given yourself on pursuing my sister." He finished, and stared at Gage who was squirming beneath him.

"I'll n-never give her up, Alexi... Friend... My lord... I could never give up my love for her... Not for the whole of this world and the n-next..." Gage said through gritted teeth, gasping for air. Alexi's eyes were red with fury by now, and then Gage squirmed anew when he felt his throat become on fire. His eyes snapped open to see Alexi as he felt his inner throat flaring with fire. 'S-Spell, he's casting a spell I-I can't breathe my throat, God it burns!' Gage thought, tears welling in his eyes. Alexi was burning Gage's throat from the inside out as he kept a tight grip on Gage's throat.

"You'd give your very life for something you can't even have?" Alexi sneered as he tightened his grip once again, the spell all but destroying Gage's vocal cords. Gage let out a strangled howl of pain but he managed a nod before Alexi threw Gage across the room, onto the floor in a heap of writhing pain.

Gage gripped his throat, coughing up blood, hissing in pain at the sting from his own blood and saliva mix in his throat. Alexi stood over Gage, staring at the bloodied and beaten guard for a moment longer. "If you truly love her then you'll find the strength to tell it to her." He spoke, an almost cruel sound in his voice. The younger male looked up to Alexi, blood drying on his face, new fresh blood dripping from his lips onto the floor. Alexi turned and walked to his desk, ran a hand through his black satin hair and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again they were once again their violet color, and he turned to meet Gage's gaze. "If you can manage to speak those words to her still, no matter the pain you're in... Then I can see no matter what I do or threaten you with you won't change your mind. I know you Gage, you've always been a good man... You'll... Be a good husband to her..." His eyes lowered as he sat in his chair, his mind swirling with thoughts. He looked back up when he heard movement, and seen Gage had dragged himself to his feet, supporting himself against the wall. Alexi nodded towards the door then looked away and found his hands which were covered in dried and fresh blood; all of which was Gage's.

"Go before I change my mind." He pointed to the door then turned away and rubbed his knuckles, staring off into a random spot in the wall. Gage could barely stand, and he knew from the searing pain in his throat he may not even be able to speak again in his life. But he knew there was three words he wanted to speak up one last time.

He slowly made his way out of the office, blood dripping behind him from his injuries. He supported himself on the walls as he made his way to Tomoe's room, hoping, praying that's where she was. He knew he'd pass out soon. He made it to her room, grabbed the door handle to support himself, but was unable to continue supporting himself as he opened the door. He collapsed on the floor in the room.

"Go away! I'll never forgive you for this Alexi so just go away and leave me alo-!" Tomoe shouted from inside the bathroom, but as she walked out to yell at Alexi face to face she seen Gage on the floor and she gasped and ran towards him; kneeling beside him immediately. "Gage!" He shook his head, his vision failing he couldn't see her. "God, Gage what did he do? I'm so sorry, Gage please hang on!" She began to try and stop the bleeding after grabbing a kimono from her bed, pressing the fabric against any wound she could see.

"I l-love...you... T-Tomoe..." His voice was raspy, cracked and sounding as bad as he felt. He didn't see the tears Tomoe was shedding as she began trying to heal some of the minor wounds which were bleeding still. "Shh, don't talk Gage your voice sounds awful... Gage? Gage!"

He was swallowed by a numbing darkness, her voice a lullaby he remembered last before he could no longer hear.

"He truly loves you y'know... Gage is a good soldier and an even better man Tomoe. You're probably angry with me so I'll let you be..." Alexi said softly as he stood in the doorway, staring down at her and Gage, before he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Tomoe had tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't believe what was happening. She felt torn inside, hatred at her brother for nearly killing Gage, happiness that Gage was the one who fought for her, that Alexi was going to step back and allow her the chance at being with someone. Fear that Gage's injuries were more severe than they looked...

She summoned every ounce of strength she had, wiped her tears on her now bloody sleeves and began to summon up spells of healing magic. She knew she had a long night ahead of her if she was to repair the damage Alexi had done, even a little...

TBC

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope it was well written, and worth the wait. Next up, you find Gage's fate, Irma's back in the picture, she has the baby and we find the fate of said baby! Plus a little fluff between Alexi and Irma. ;) Please review! Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. Any OC's are mine.

A new update for my patient readers! Hope it's good. If there's things in this you don't like, turn away now and don't bother to keep reading. Simple as that. Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter. Also, someone asked if Gage was a demon in a review, yes he's a demon. Not sure why you asked, but he is a demon. If it's got to do with how much stronger Alexi was compared to him, then that's simple. Different demons have different levels of power, and Gage is no where near as strong as Alexi, hence why he succumbed so easily. I hope that clears up whatever you were confused about. Readers, if you can, leave a signed review if you have a question, or PM me, so I can get back to you with an answer. :)

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

A few days had passed, and Gage had woken up a couple days after passing out. Though he was still not fully healed, Tomoe had healed most of his injuries. However the damage to his neck was permanent. He could barely speak, always a struggle to get what few words out when he tried to speak. Tomoe barely left his side as he rested in his room, and the two talked the whole time. Tomoe had found Alexi sitting in his office a few hours before Gage had woken up, and had accepted his apology, though it was brief. Alexi knew it was best to allow the two to continue to see one another, because he knew there would be no better man to take care of his sister than Gage.

Today Alexi had seemed stressed. He had left early that morning without saying a word to anyone, and hadn't returned until late that afternoon.

It was getting late as Irma and Risty were still in town, looking at clothes from a newly opened clothing shop. Alexi hadn't said anything about her not allowed to go into town as she passed him in the halls of the castle so she assumed it would be okay. Now she sat on a chair in the store as Risty tried on different clothes, posing for Irma and in front of the mirror.

"I think I like this top." She hummed, smirking as she looked to Irma and reached up, gripping at her own breasts. "It really shows off my boobs don't you think? Makes them look bigger." She grinned at Irma who shook her head and facepalmed. "Bigger isn't always better Risty..." She grumbled, shooting a glare at the bandit. Risty laughed and shrugged, walking over and gripping at Irma's own breasts. "Says the woman whose boobs have so much milk in them they're practically bursting at the seams!" Irma huffed and swatted at Risty before checking her shirt which now was becoming wet.

"Thanks a lot, now I have to change shirts again!" She glared at Risty who smirked and shrugged, swirling around before she went and grabbed another outfit to try on. She stopped in front of the windows and looked outside, her eyes narrowed. Irma was trying to wipe her shirt but she knew it was no use. The pregnancy with the demon's offspring was seemingly worse than with a human's, her breasts filled and shooting with milk with the slightest of movements.

Irma looked up to see Risty had grabbed her battle club which she carried everywhere. "What's going on?" She asked, walking up beside the bandit. Then her eyes fell on a horde of demons which were marching towards the castle. Irma's heart sunk, they looked similar to that of the demon which had raped her not even two months prior.

"Doesn't look good." Risty turned and grabbed her own clothes, quickly changed and grabbed Irma's wrist. The two hurried out and went down the backstreets towards the back of the castle where they entered and seen the demons meeting Alexi's guards at the front doors. Alexi came walking down the stairs, and Irma could tell he was tense. Something was happening. Alexi walked to the dining hall with the demons, then he turned and looked to Irma and Risty, his eyes narrowed before closing the doors to the dining hall. Risty glanced at Irma and she just shook her head.

"Let me go ask Tomoe, maybe she knows something..." Irma spoke, rubbing her swollen stomach before she made her way towards Gage's room. Risty watched after Irma for a moment then made her way over to the door, trying her best to listen in but it seemed to be useless.

Tomoe was sitting next to Gage on his bed, he was sleeping and she was watching over him. Irma knocked before walking into the room, the door already cracked open just slightly. "Tomoe, do you know what Alexi is doing meeting with a bunch of demons?" Tomoe looked up and shook her head, a confused look on her face. "Demons? No, there shouldn't be a reason for him to meet with any demons." Tomoe stood and looked to Gage for a moment before looking back to Irma. She nodded and sighed, looking down as she rubbed her swollen stomach, now leaning against the doorway.

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough..." Irma said, looking at her belly before looking to Gage. "Is the damage really permanent?" Tomoe frowned and looked back to Gage again, nodding. "I've used the most powerful spells I have to heal him. His throat was just too damaged. He can barely speak. Alexi really..." She looked away and bit her lip. Irma nodded and looked to Tomoe. "He's good at that." Irma said, remembering everything Alexi had put her through since she had arrived so many months ago. Tomoe forced a faked laugh and nodded, reaching down to run her hand through Gage's green hair.

"Indeed..." She mumbled, looking back to Irma who turned around. "I'll go with you. I don't like the idea of Alexi meeting with demons." Tomoe followed Irma out of the room and closed the door behind herself, then the two made their way back down to the bottom of the stairs where Risty sat, twirling her club on the ground.

She looked up to see the two walk down to her and she stood, motioning towards the dining hall. "Still in there. I couldn't get close enough to hear, guards wouldn't let me." She said, sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

Half an hour passed before the doors to the dining hall were opened and the demons walked out. They looked to the three women and sneered, their eyes lingering on Irma longer than any other before they left the castle. Alexi closed the doors and leaned against them for a moment before he turned and looked to Irma, Risty and Tomoe. "It's late. Get to bed." He looked to Irma pointingly and she stood from the steps, nodding as she made her way up to Alexi and hers shared room without another word. Tomoe and Risty watched her then looked to Alexi, but he was already on the stairs and most likely heading for his office. Tomoe went to reach for his arm but she stopped and just let him go, sighing as she watched his form disappear.

Later that night as Irma slept in the bed Alexi walked in and looked to the sleeping form of Irma. She had been asleep, laying on her side with her hand draped over her swollen stomach, her other used as her pillow as her arm was bent under her head. Alexi could feel his member begin to throb with excitement, he wanted her more now than ever. She was a beautiful woman, and with her swollen breasts and stomach he couldn't help but want her in this state.

He had to wonder about himself sometimes, how he adored women whom had somewhat larger features that most men would want. Yes, large breasts was something they liked but the extra weight on a few other places seemed, off for him. He sighed softly as he watched her sleeping form, she looked somewhat uncomfortable laying there. Then again, Alexi knew she was most likely extremely uncomfortable with how her body had been changed and morphed with the pregnancies and being changed into a sex toy for the men, and now with this pregnancy.

He walked over to the bed, and slowly sat, his hand finding it's way to her swollen out stomach. He wondered when she would finally go into labor. He ran his fingers across her stomach, a slight twinge coursing through his heart when he felt the infant kick inside her. 'I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have...' He thought somewhat mournfully as he watched her sleep still. He could have her sexually whenever he wished, but to have her and love her like a wife, and for her to love him would most obviously never happen for the young lord of the small town.

He rested his hand on her stomach and felt as the baby shifted and kicked; demon babies seemed to move more than human infants. He finally pulled back and leaned against the wall, watching as she stirred every once in awhile before calming down. He closed his eyes finally, and let his mind wander over Irma's perfect form as sleep finally took him.

**xoxo**

The next few days go by slowly and uneventful, and quiet. Alexi hadn't said anything further on the meeting with the demons and Irma didn't push the subject, nor did Tomoe or Risty. But the air about the castle seemed thick with tension as Irma's pregnancy was nearing it's end. She could feel she'd be going into labor any day now. Today it was raining, it had started earlier that morning. Irma was still not in labor.

Alexi was sitting at his desk writing on papers Irma wasn't sure what they were. Irma was sitting on the bed, her hands rested upon her stomach as she watched Alexi. He had actually been taking somewhat good care of her the last few days. She wondered why and how he could still, in his own way be kind to her. Though it was him who put her in such a situation in the first place. She sighed quietly as she let her eyes slip close. She hadn't thought of her previous life in quite some time now.

'I'll never be able to return to my old life... This IS my life now.. Isn't it? To bear children for men whom I don't even know... To be used as some sex toy.. A pet his majesty can do with as he pleases.. And now I know I can't escape... I'll wind up being used as a demon's breeding machine and, I can't handle giving birth to another demon's child. I haven't even given birth yet and I dread it more than anything now..' Irma thought bitterly as she began to rub her swollen stomach gently. She had to wonder how she ever gave up trying to escape, however she did.

Though now fully used to having sex everyday her body almost seemed to yearn to be touched by a man. Alexi had yet to touch her. She looked back to Alexi whom was still writing on the paper. She somewhat wanted him to touch her, or vice versa. She felt disgusted with herself as she wanted to be touched now. Irma laid across the bed on her side, sighing as she rubbed her belly. Alexi looked over his shoulder to her and raised an eyebrow towards her, though he could see she was not in labor yet.

The rain continued to pour down onto the castle, the windows revealing a vail of rain outside.

"Something the matter?" Alexi spoke up, and Irma shook her head slightly as she looked up to him; sighing again she stood slowly and walked over to see what was written on the paper. However by this point Alexi had quickly finished up, and slipped the pages into an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal, imprinted with his family crest.

"I guess... It's getting hard to sit still..." Irma said in a soft tone as she looked down, now leaning against the desk, her hand rested upon her swollen belly while her other hand traced circled on it. Alexi nodded and stood from the desk, slipping out of his kimono shirt before laying it over the chair he had been sitting in.

"You've been sighing. Not being touched is killing you, isn't it? That's it hm?"

Alexi said in a smug tone as he looked Irma over, a smirk tugging at his lips. He had to admit he had still wanted her, in fact those wants seemed to have grown the longer he kept from touching her. Irma flinched at his words and looked away from him, she hated to admit that fact, but it was indeed true. She nodded slowly, grinding her teeth but did not make eye contact with the demon before her. He smirked further and ran his fingers over her swollen stomach, before he intertwined his fingers with Irma's and gripped her hand. He then gripped Irma's chin and forced her to look up at him, before he pressed his lips to hers; a forceful kiss.

Irma sighed and moaned and kissed the demon back, her own fingers now entwined in with his. He pushed her to the wall and pressed himself against her. She groaned softly from the impact, his flat stomach pressing against her swollen out stomach as her back was pressed as flat as it could be to the wall. He then began to undo the straps holding her clothes on with his free hand, and before long she was undressed completely, their lips barely separating from one another. Irma could feel her body practically screaming for what it knew was coming; she was anxious for it.

He finally pulled back from the kiss, after running his tongue all over her own and every other corner of her mouth. He licked her neck before he kneeled in front of her, his hand still gripping hers. His free hand was now gripping her stomach as he kissed it lightly, smirking smugly when he heard Irma whine.

"You used to fight so much when it came to sex... Now you're begging for it..." His voice had a dark tone this time as he stood again and pulled Irma to the bed, and forced her to bend over the bed. Her belly was pressing against the side of the bed while Alexi undressed himself, and straddled Irma's hips. Irma pushed back against Alexi as she felt his cock brush against her inner thigh.

"Alexi..."

She breathed, but Alexi still did not thrust into her like her body wanted. She whined and groaned as she began gripping at the blankets, her nails digging deep into them and nearly ripping them. Alexi chuckled at her and smirked down at the woman beneath him, before he thrusted his hips harshly against hers, his cock thrusting deep inside her by now. Irma tossed her head back and let out a loud moan as she felt herself nearly hit her climax with the very first thrust. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have him inside her again.

He gripped at Irma's belly gently while he continued to thrust deep and hard into the young woman. He loved how she felt, how it felt to make love to her, to hold her; he just loved her. The minutes pass as the two continued thrusting against one another, and soon after starting, Irma had already came. Now panting she continued to thrust back against Alexi, and soon after she had cum he as well released his semen deep inside her. However Alexi was not done with his pet. He pulled away from her and left her to sit on the bed; her hands now holding herself up from falling back on the bed.

Alexi then forced Irma to wrap her legs around his waist, before he thrusted deep inside her once again. She moaned loudly as she collapsed back onto the bed, once again gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

Hours pass after they began to have sex, the two went round after round with one another, both Irma and Alexi hitting their climaxes nearly at the same time every single time. Finally the two ran themselves out and both collapsed on the bed, Irma's upper half laying on Alexi's chest, her head on his shoulder while both he and her rubbed her swollen belly with their hands, their other hands once again intertwined with each others.

For once in so many years Alexi felt content, felt at ease, felt happy. The two had gotten their breathing under control, and Irma was staring somewhat blissfully towards the floor. She felt satisfied and, something she hadn't felt before. Her and Alexi had had sex a few times before, but this time it seemed different. She wanted to be close to him, instead of crawling into a hole and dying. This time, she felt happy. Though rare she did know what happiness felt like, she felt it on rare occasions back before all this happened, when she was still an assassin.

Alexi glanced down to her, their hands still twined in together, and his free hand still rubbing her stomach gently. He could feel his heart cringe at the thought of her baring a demon's child, especially after the past few days. He had previously been having dreams of a life he could have with her, a life filled with happiness and children of their own. Though he knew they were just dreams and nothing more; after what he had put her through and what he had turned her into she could never love him. 'I swore I wouldn't fall for another woman, and look where I am? I'm in love with someone I bought to be a pet...'

He couldn't help thinking over the situation. Irma sighed and glanced to him then closed her eyes. "What's going to happen to the baby Alexi? Do those demons have something to do with it?" Alexi shook his head and pulled her hand which was still entwined with his up to his lips where he kissed her fingers gently, running his thumb over her fingers after. "Don't worry about such things right now." He spoke, kissing her temple after. She had a troubled feeling growing inside her but decided against pushing the subject.

She enjoyed this side of Alexi too much to risk losing it.

Nodding she sighed again, this time relaxing until the point she began to doze off. Alexi watched her for awhile longer until he too closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him for a couple of hours until dawn.

**xoxo**

Almost a week passes and Alexi and Irma had been having sex nearly every night; it was growing more passionate with each passing night. The rain had let up for a couple hours today, and the town people were quickly getting things ready for the next downpour. Irma didn't even mind all the rain, she had felt content. Alexi had been treating her not like a slave but like a real woman, a real lover.

Gage had been up and about lately, returning to his work as a guard and soldier for Alexi's army. Though he rarely said much of anything now, he looked happy. But he looked stressed today, in fact everyone seemed stressed in the castle.

Groans could be heard from a room in the castle, however this time it was not from pleasure of two people having sex, no this time it was due to Irma's contractions. She had went into labor hours earlier that day; her water already breaking. Now after hours of waiting she had began to push. She couldn't believe how much harder it would be to deliver the demon's child, but the pain she felt told her it wasn't going to be at all easy.

The baby was somewhat larger than a human newborn and she could tell. She pushed and pushed, pain racking Irma's body but the head of the infant wasn't even out yet. She breathed hard and collapsed back on the bed, gripping her legs still. "I can't..." She gasped, her eyes closed tight. Risty was sitting next to her and was wiping a cold wet rag across Irma's forehead to remove the sweat. "Oh please how many times have you done this by now?" She smirked as Irma groaned out a sob. Tomoe shook her head and tried not to smile. "Risty it's not like the other pregnancies..."

"Pfft, excuses, excuses." Risty shrugged as she dropped the rag back into the bowl of water. Another contraction and Irma pushed, groaning with the exertion and she nearly screamed when the head of the baby finally came out. She threw her head back and sobbed, throwing her arm over her eyes then and gasped for air. "She's bleeding, that's okay right?" Risty mumbled to Tomoe as she looked to the other woman. Tomoe glanced up and nodded her head.

Alexi was also in the room. He was leaning against the wall next to the bed as Irma continued to struggle to give birth. He watched her struggle with an almost apathetic look on his face. Irma groaned and gasped, pushed again but gave up soon after and tried to catch her breath. "Get it out...!" She begged before pushing again, groaning with the effort.

"You're the only who can get them out. I'm not helping you."

He said with a somewhat cold tone in his voice. Irma groaned quite loudly as another wave of pain washed over her as the contractions got harsher with each passing minute. She gripped at her legs as she spreads them even more, though it did not help much. 'It hurts... It hurts so much! This pain is unbelievable I can't take it! This is too fucking much!' She thought, the pain she was feeling seemed ten times worse than any other she had felt, and she had felt quite a lot of pain since coming to the castle so long ago. Once again she pushed with all the strength she could muster, feeling as if she was going to die right there with the amount of pain that was pulsating throughout her body.

Tears were in her eyes as she gasped after the contraction, sweat beading down her forehead and body. Her breasts were soaked in the milk which had been leaking, squirting and even shooting out with her movements. Tomoe shook her head at Alexi, she knew they couldn't help Irma much but the tone in his voice suggested he simply did not care. Risty cleaned Irma's face with the rag again and patted her head. "You've already got the head out, just push the shoulders and it'll be downhill from there." She said, coaching Irma.

Tomoe moved and looked between Irma's legs, seeing the baby's head still. She flinched, the infant certainly didn't have human features. Irma was bleeding, a small pool of blood slowly forming under her, and Tomoe knew she couldn't help her until after the infant was out completely.

Irma let out a nearly ear piercing scream as she threw her head back during the next push. She felt raw and torn after the baby was out and born. And the pain, it hadn't left her yet. Tomoe took the baby, cleaned and wrapped it in a blanket before laying it on the bed away from Irma to tend to her. It was an odd looking half demon baby. It's skin was dark, almost a bluish tint to it. It's hair was white, and it had small claws for it's nails, however it's right hand looked more like some kind lobster claw. It had a tail that was similar to the demon who fathered it had. It had small horns on it's head, which is what ripped Irma's skin so bad. It screeched loudly as it tried finding something to eat, obviously wanting the milk of it's mother.

Tomoe went to use a healing spell but Alexi reached over and gripped Tomoe's wrist, stopping her. "Alexi what?" Irma cried out and Tomoe looked to her, her eyes widening when she seen something else. Another baby's head was beginning to come out. "Oh God..." Risty, rubbed her head and looked to them then to Irma who panted and gasped, groaning in pain. "Why isn't it stopping?" Irma asked, arching her back before looking at them. "You're still in labor with another infant. You have to keep pushing." Alexi replied before looking towards the first baby which cried and squealed on the bed.

She groaned in pain and sobbed, panting to catch her breath. Then the contraction hit her and she began to push again, the head beginning to show as it began poking out. Risty continued to wipe the sweat off Irma's forehead, shaking her head. Irma hissed in pain, sobbed when the second baby's head came out, it's horns ripping her flesh even more than the first one had. She pushed again through another contraction, a loud groan coming from her which almost sounded like a scream as the baby came out finally.

This one was smaller than the first, it's features differing. But it was no doubt a demon, it's father's features prominent.

Irma gasped and collapsed back, sweat rolling down her body. Tomoe had taken and cleaned this infant as well, then laid it next to it's sibling before she turned to Irma, using a quick healing spell which healed the torn flesh that had happened during the birth. Alexi was looking over the babies and Risty looked to them then at Alexi. "What's going to happen to them?" She asked, looking back to Irma as she threw her arm back over her eyes, trying to hold back tears which threatened to spill over.

Alexi didn't answer as he picked up both infants in his arms. He turned and left the room without a word and Tomoe looked back towards him then looked back at Irma, sighing as she ran her hand through Irma's hair. "Just rest Irma..." She cooed, forcing a smile. Irma didn't need to be told twice, she was exhausted physically and emotionally. Tomoe started to clean up as Risty stood and followed Alexi out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Tend to Irma."

Alexi's voice was void of any emotions as he blew Risty off. She stopped and watched him until he disappeared down the stairs then she turned and skulked back to the room with Irma and Tomoe. 'Something is fishy with him.' She thought, humming.

**xoxo**

The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully. Things seemed to have fallen back into the normal routine, Irma being summoned by men for sex while she began to carry a local man's child again just as before the demon had raped her. She was now two months pregnant. But it wasn't the pregnancy that bothered her this time, it was the fact that Alexi hadn't touched her since she had given birth. Days leading up to her giving birth to the demons they had barely separated, and now he barely spoken two words to her.

Risty was in her room packing when Irma walked in, wearing her usual assassin clothing. It made things feel a little more normal.

"Leaving?" Risty turned to meet Irma's gaze and flashed a smile. "Yeah, gonna hit the road. I'm hearing an interesting rumor about two daughters of Count Vance." She grinned and Irma flushed and looked away, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a smirk. Risty barked a laugh and nodded, grabbed her bag up and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her weapon. "Yeahuh. Sure. Anyway, I'll see you around. It was great hanging here." She said, smiling before she walked past Irma and out of the room.

Irma turned and watched Risty leave. Then the bandit stopped at the stairs and looked over her shoulder at the former assassin. "I think you need to ask Alexi what he did with those demon babies. Seemed a little hinky when he left with them." She shrugged and left without another word. Irma frowned and looked down. 'It doesn't matter to me.' She thought, nodding as she turned and closed the door to Risty's old room.

Tomoe had been walking up the stairs and heard what Risty said before she met the bandit and wished her a farewell. Then the raven haired woman headed for Alexi's office where he sat at his desk and worked. She walked in and closed the door before turning to face him. "I just heard Risty say things seemed off when you took the babies Irma had away. You've been avoiding the subject. You gave them to those demons, didn't you? That's why they were here that day, to claim them?" Alexi sighed, set his pen down and looked up to Tomoe.

"If you must know then yes, that's what they were doing here. They wanted the infants, promised to stop attacking any townspeople who traveled the road from and to my town. It seemed like a fair trade, they leave my people be beyond the borders in which they refuse to enter, and in turn they get the demons Irma birthed." Tomoe frowned and walked across the room to the desk. "Those babies could have had a normal life with a loving family Alexi! Not thrown to the wolves like pieces of meat. They'll become like the demons that took them!"

Alexi sighed and looked to his work. "None of my concern. Irma was never meant to have demon children..." He closed his eyes for a moment then looked back to his work. Tomoe watched for a moment and shook her head then said, "Is that an excuse to try and ignore the obvious feelings you have for her? Because you're the demon who took her?" He snapped his pen and jerked his head up, his gaze meeting Tomoe's. "I've told you before there are no feelings for her, she's simply a tool for me to use." Tomoe threw her hands up then rested them on her hips.

"Liar. She doesn't hate you as much as she used to. Maybe it's a sacrifice she's made to cope with everything that's happened. Maybe it's because you've broken her completely. There is no fixing her, no letting her go and things going back to normal and you made sure that would be the case because you wanted her to stay here with you. You got what you wanted, so why haven't you taken her the rest of the way?" Alexi looked away and sneered. "I can't-"

"You can't! You mean you won't? Won't allow yourself to be in love, to allow yourself happiness after what happened with-"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Both Alexi and Tomoe looked towards the door to see a messenger standing there. "What? I mean, what is it?" Tomoe was flustered and she tried to recompose herself as the messenger reached into his bag and stepped further into the room. "Sorry to disturb either of you but this came today m'Lord, from Count Vance. You've been summoned to his court immediately." Alexi raised an eyebrow as he took the scroll in which the messenger handed him. Then the young man was gone without another word as Alexi opened and read the contents of the scroll.

He chuckled to himself and Tomoe huffed, looking at Alexi. "Alexi what-"

"I'm sorry dear sister but I have been summoned to Count Vance's courts, I must leave immediately." He stood and made his way around his desk then crossed the room, kissed his sister's forehead and then left the room entirely. Tomoe shook her head slowly and sighed, watching as Alexi left the room. 'He keeps denying it but...' She closed her eyes and rubbed her arm, walking out of the office as well.

* * *

TBC

Bwhaha... Chapter thirteen, done and posted! Enjoying? Please read and review! Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters, any OC's belong to me.

A/N: Back with a new update for my needy readers. (I have those, right?) It's short because I'm more concerned with other projects. Because this story is almost done, (Yes, things are going to start getting wrapped up soon.) and I know how I'm ending it, I have no need for suggestions. Also, I have watched (Most of) Queen's Blade, and I want to apologize for so severely slaughtering Irma's personality. T_T Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'd like to know your thoughts on the story thus far.

This isn't spellchecked. Was too lazy to do it. Sorry!

-Also important! Uh, I may be slightly off on Reina/Elina's pregnancy timeline. I _think _I'm right on, but because it's been so long between updates, I simply forgot. And stupid me, I didn't write that down. *headdesk* Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me. Peace to all and love and all that shit.

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

Alexi left the castle that day and made his way to Count Vance's castle, where everything was anything but peaceful.

"So who do you think got them knocked up?"

"Oh God I don't know..."

"I didn't think they would sleep with any man."

"They say they can't remember what happened."

"Do you honestly believe that? I mean their bellies are to prove they did something."

"Hmm... I dunno, but I'd like to thank whoever did do this."

"Why?"

"Because thanks to them they haven't been so bitchy."

"I thought they've gotten worse with those extra hormones..."

"Count Vance hasn't allowed any back talking from them. And they've been grounded to their rooms. He doesn't want anyone seeing their swelling bellies."

"You know what I think? I think that king, Lord Alexi is the one who did this."

"What? Why say that?"

"Hello! He has that woman who's always pregnant now?"

"Hmm... But that could just be a coincidence."

"Perhaps, but what about the fact they had just been with him at his castle."

"Oh... Yeah maybe you're onto something. What made you think of all that though?"

"I overheard Count Vance talking to someone whom had traveled with his daughters whilst fighting those demons. They said that perhaps a month or so before they became pregnant they went and seen Lord Alexi to see how things were doing before returning home."

"Oh my... And he hasn't threatened Lord Alexi?"

"Well this was last night. I think he was going to call his daughters into the throne room today and interrogate them."

"Hehe... I wonder why Lord Alexi did this?"

"Who knows, all I know is that I've been enjoying this far more than I should be."

"Ha! You're horrible!"

"I think its hilarious..."

"What will Count Vance do to Lord Alexi if this is true?"

"You there! Get to work you miserable servants!"

"Yeah yeah we're going... C'mon let's go."

As the guard stepped out and ordered the servants to get back to work, so they did. Indeed Reina and Elina was both roughly five or six months pregnant by this point. Their father, Count Vance had forbid them from leaving the castle, and screamed at them every other day. Now things had come together for his Majesty, and for the girls. They had never really thought of that, since they felt fine when they left, however they knew that was the only time they could have been impregnated. Now Count Vance was on a warpath.

"Look at yourselves! This is absolutely ridiculous! I still can't believe both my daughters allowed themselves to become pregnant with some bastards children!"

Count Vance yelled, this was nothing new however. He had said almost the same thing every time they were before their father. The two girls stood next to one another, unable to make eye contact with anyone, let alone their father. "I've sent word to this Lord Alexi to come here at once. I will get to the bottom of this. If he truly is the cause of your, problems, then at least that won't be so much of a mystery to how my idiot daughters could allow this to happen! And then we can take action on the man responsible!"

He said, and growled lowly as he tapped his nails on the side of his chair, looking at his daughters with disgust written all over his face. Elina flinched and shook her head, while Reina continued to stare at the floor. She hated more than anything that her, of all people was pregnant with a bastard's child. Let alone her sister as well. Count Vance let out another growl as he glared towards his daughters, before he motioned for them to return to their rooms.

And so they left the throne room, and made their ways to their rooms. They didn't bother saying anything, there was nothing to be said.

The next day Alexi arrived at the castle. He walked through the halls, was shown to the throne room, where he walked in and seen Count Vance sitting on his throne, and his two daughters, Reina and Elina, both obviously pregnant, standing at either side of him.

"Good to see you, Count Vance." Alexi spoke in a smug tone as he smirked towards the girls, before bowing slightly to his majesty. He then stood straight again, and stood before Count Vance and his daughters. Alexi couldn't help but smirk at his fine work of making the once beautifully perfect and flawless sisters into nothing more than cattle for breeding.

He enjoyed seeing their bellies swelled out.

Count Vance however was not pleased, in fact he was down right infuriated; you could just tell by how he looked.

"What the hell have you done to my daughters?! Look at them!" Count Vance yelled at Alexi, and he could only give a lewd smirk in return to the Count. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Reina, whom couldn't even make eye contact with him. He smirked even wider as he ran his fingers over her swollen stomach before looking to the Count.

"I see two very beautiful women. Nothing wrong with that right?" Alexi said in a smug tone, but this only made Count Vance fume with anger. He stood abrupt and smacked Alexi's hand away from his daughter's stomach, glaring daggers at the demon before him. "You did this to them, I know you did! You were the only one whom could have done this!" Count Vance's voice rose again, and Alexi nodded his head as he stepped back, now crossing his arms over his chest.

He smirked at the Count and rolled his shoulder in a shrug. "You're right, I did have this done to them. I put a special spell on them and then had my men rape them while they slept in my castle. I didn't touch them if that's what you're implying. But my men had a good time while your daughters slept."

Alexi easily confessed, and chuckled as Count Vance's face seemed to turn red with anger. Alexi then walked to Elina and patted her swollen belly lightly with a smug look on his face still. "You see Count, I do not take lightly to how they were treating my pet. And this was their punishment." He explained in a smooth tone and he looked up to Count Vance again, whom could easily burst with the built up anger and rage within him. "How dare you! I will not let this go dammit! I will-"

"You will what hmm? You'll do what exactly? Nothing; that's what. You know as well as everyone else that I have never failed in battle. Let alone against your army. Lock me away will you? I'm afraid that won't work either. You can't, because I did not actually touch your daughters." Alexi spoke, smugness still apparent in the air around him, as he again crossed his arms and watched as Count Vance continued to fume.

However Count Vance did know Alexi was indeed correct, and for this he was even more angry. Alexi laughed softly, stepping back and bowing slightly, then looked back up at the Count.

"Now if you have no other business, I am leaving." He said, and Count Vance glowered furiously at Alexi, whom was not affected by the man's cold glares. Reina and Elina both shifted uncomfortably, as they rubbed their swollen stomachs and continued to avoid eye contact. "Don't you ever touch my daughters again you wretch! This is not meant to be for daughters of royal blood dammit! Especially MY daughters!" Count Vance growled out under his breath, and Alexi only shrugged and turned to leave.

He waved the Count off and smirked back to him over his shoulder before looking in front of himself, beginning to walk out of the room.

"I never touched them to begin with..." Alexi said over his shoulder before he left the throne room, and laughed as he heard Count Vance curse. He soon heard him yelling at his daughters for allowing such a thing to happen before he left the castle, and got back onto his horse and headed back to his own castle.

After he had left and returned, he found Irma and the father of her unborn children having a round in one of the rooms. He felt his heart sink at the sounds of Irma moaning, knowing that she was with someone else than him. He shook his head and passed the room as he went to work on a few things, deciding to do something to get his mind off Irma. Then he got an idea, smirked and summoned his two assassins. Yes, Alexi did indeed have assassins, and they were now needed.

"You called us, m'Lord?" One man spoke as he knelt down in front of the desk, another man doing the same next to him. Alexi nodded his head and looked to the two men, who were kneeling in front of the desk. "Yes, I did. I have a task for you to carry out, however this task will not be needed for another, say four, five months from now?" Alexi spoke, and the two men glanced between each other before looking to Alexi, whom was now leaning back with his arms crossed, and a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Both men nodded and stood, looking to Alexi still.

"When the time comes I would like you to go and get some, semen from some men, I don't care who. Even yourselves will work. Make sure to fill two needles of it, and then I would like you to pay a visit to Count Vance's daughters, Reina and Elina. Then while they sleep, and if needed use a sleeping spell so they don't awake, and inject both women with the semen to impregnate them. I'm sure you can figure out how to do that. Then leave; that's all I want you to do. Understand?" He said, and the men once again exchanged glances before looking to Alexi, and nodded to him.

"Yes m'Lord. We will report to you when the job has been completed. Until then, we will be on standby."

One man said, and then before you knew it they both disappeared, leaving to go back to their stations. Alexi chuckled and nodded before he returned to his work.

Yes, he planned on once again impregnating the two daughters of Count Vance. Why would he do such a thing? Because he was not done torturing the girls for their constant acts of rebellion and cockiness of who they were. Alexi almost laughed as the thought of Count Vance once again finding his daughters pregnant lingered in his mind.

He couldn't wait until the time came.

**xoxo**

Time continued to pass around the castle; weeks turned into months. Reina and Elina had given birth back in their castle, their children vanishing on Count Vance's orders. Tomoe and Gage were closer than ever, though Gage's throat never did fully heal.

But they still seemed to complete one another. Irma was now about six months along, and taking life as it came to her. Though deep in her heart something was growing, the feeling of lust after Alexi. She couldn't understand how she could fall for the very man who stripped away her pride and honor as an assassin, and who stripped away her freedom. However there was little she could do to resist the temptations that she slept with every night, when Alexi would crawl into bed with her and hold her close.

Alexi as well was having difficulty hiding his emotions towards Irma, he wanted her more and more with each passing day. Though he could have her sexually, he wanted her for more than just that. Winter had passed and Spring was now nearing its beginning as the flowers in the garden began to bloom. Today Alexi had gotten all his work done, and had taken Irma into the garden for lunch.

Though still somewhat chilly the weather was rather nice.

"I don't see why we don't eat inside..." Irma spoke softly as she poked at her lunch. Though starving, her mind was else where. More likely with Alexi in the bedroom.. She sighed softly at the thoughts and began to eat once again. Alexi chuckled and only shook his head as he too continued to eat.

"Its not so bad out here. Besides, this was a good chance for us to be alone." Alexi spoke in a gentle tone; he had been talking to Irma in a more gentle and calming tone rather than the arrogant and smug tone he had once spoke to her in. Alexi finished his food, he only had half of what a normal lunch should have been. "Why does it matter if we're alone or not?" Irma asked as she too finished her food up. Alexi shrugged and leaned back, and took a drink of his wine.

"Perhaps it matters to me whether or not we have prying eyes and ears on us." Alexi said, before he got up from his spot across from Irma, and then sat next to her. Irma glanced at Alexi with wary eyes, she was curious as to what he meant. Though in her heart she had a flicker of an idea, but she wasn't sure she liked it or not. Alexi reached for Irma's chin and lightly lifted it to meet his gaze, before he pressed his lips to hers.

Irma could feel a quiver of euphoria rush through her body as she leaned into the kiss. 'God his lips are so...- Why must I feel this way towards him of all people?' She thought but her thoughts were trailed off as Alexi ran his hand down her shoulder and arm ever so lightly.

He deepened the kiss, then gripped Irma's arm gently; holding her close to him. 'Irma, if you knew of my feelings for you, would you deny me?' He thought, and could feel his heart sink deep into his chest at the very thought of her not wanting anymore of him than she was forced to have. He finally pulled away after a few minutes, took a breath and looked at Irma, whom had her eyes closed. He began to rub her cheek gently with his thumb as he ran his other hand from her arm to her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"I enjoy spending time with just you, Irma. Perhaps more than I should... I've never allowed myself the pleasure of loving a woman after my father's death, and unfortunately I cannot control the emotions that are boiling over for you." He spoke gently.

"What?" She stared at him as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead then pulled back. Alexi looked away and seemed to stare off into space. Irma shifted on the bench and brought herself closer to him, as close as she could get, and she rested her hand on his leg, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. He looked at her and a small yet faint smile appeared.

"What would you say if I told you my motives for buying you have changed from one of love for my people to love for myself?" He asked, his heart pounding hard. Irma felt a chill run down her spine as she tried to think of something to say. "What am I supposed to say really? I have no choice in the matter of how you feel for me or how you'll use me. I'm simply a toy, a pet..." Irma looked away and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. Alexi nodded and rubbed her stomach gently as his gaze went from her face to her swollen belly.

"Truth be told, I've been jealous.. I want it to be my children you carry, not theirs... I thought I could control these feelings better but, apparently I cannot.. Irma, I do love you. More than you could imagine... I understand you hate me for what I've done to you, what I've forced you to do but I cannot deny my feelings for you anymore."

Alexi said, and finally the weight he had been carrying was somewhat lifted from his shoulders; though he was now carrying a new weight. The overwhelming fear of her rejection.

Yes, he admitted he could have her either way, he owned her, but... Would that be enough to satisfy him if she did deny his feelings? He sighed somewhat heavily when a few moments pass, and still silence filled the air. Alexi let out a stifled sigh of regret as he stood from his spot, looking down to Irma whom couldn't seem to make eye contact now. 'What do I even say to that? This is the demon whose ruined my life!'

She grit her teeth and glanced towards Alexi whom had looked away. Then suddenly he turned and began walking towards the castle. She watched and then looked down. "I did hate you. I still do. But this is my life now and... I've heard that, to love someone is to hate them with a passion. If that's true then... I truly hate you. I truly... Love you, Alexi." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her as she stood and looked to him, meeting his gaze.

"You ruined my life; you ruined me. I became nothing more than a slut who can barely go a day without sex. A breeding machine for the whole town to breed with. And yet I've... Somehow fallen in love with you. Something I don't even understand... Apparently we've both did something we didn't mean to or even want to." Irma said, a bitter smile gracing her features.

He slowly made his way back towards her and then wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close before he pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly before he pulled away and looked down to her. He felt, happy now. As happy as he knew he could be with how things had came to this point.

"I can accept that." He said and smiled somewhat blissfully at the thought of Irma actually returning his feelings, albeit forced feelings for him. Irma nodded and wrapped her arms around Alexi's neck before burying her face into his shoulder. Irma couldn't help but feel a little more happy at Alexi holding her like this, she couldn't help but feel a little more happy at the very thought of Alexi and her being together as lovers rather than master and pet.

Maybe normalcy would ease her pain. She'd do anything now to throw away the past couple of years and push forward for something different... Alexi looked down at her and rubbed her back gently before he lifted her chin to meet her gaze with his own.

"Then shall we try and continue this? A romance between us?" Alexi asked in a gentle tone, and Irma kissed his cheek. She stiffened for a moment, then met his gaze with a hard look. "Promise me that I'll have peace here. I don't want to keep sleeping with men I detest, I loathe. Give me your word that you'll be the only man to touch me from now on and I'll give you the last thing I have to myself; my heart. Your town is strong again, thriving off the sick delusions that my bastard children somehow brought it back with the promise of a better tomorrow."

She would see if his love was genuine.

He thought for a moment, a frown creasing his face. Finally he nodded. "I won't allow them to touch you anymore... I'll give you that if you want... I'll give you anything." He whispered in her ear, and she felt relief wash over her. She leaned against him, and closed her eyes as her head lay on his shoulder.

She had never truly been held by a man, not one that she actually and truly cared for that is. And she had to admit, she enjoyed the feeling. 'If this is real than... I can live with this.' Irma thought as she tried to pull herself closer to Alexi.

Tomoe had walked out a few minutes earlier, and was staying quiet and out of sight as the two continued to just stand there. Tomoe smiled and nodded her head in approval.

'Its about damn time he admitted how he felt..' Tomoe thought happily, grinning. She wanted her brother to finally be happy. She shook her head and walked away, she knew she should just allow the two to spend their moment together; they both deserved it.

TBC

* * *

A/N: There it was, another update. I enjoyed how that one went, I think. Review with your thoughts, I'd like to know them. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or it's characters. OC's and the plot bunny belong to me.

A/N: Another day, another update. This felt rushed, but oh well, it had some interesting highlights in it I think. (Probably not but I'd like to think so) So, there's only going to be a couple chapters after this. I don't exactly know how many, but yeah, so... This ficcy is coming to a close at last! (And not a year too soon!) Or something like that. Anyway, nothing really to say, other than I hope everyone enjoys the latest update of Preggo Apocalypse! -I don't know when I'll get around to updating again so be patient. As I said, just a couple more chapters, sooo...yeah.

**ATTENTION! I'll most likely be changing my Pen Name. (Again, for anyone who happens to know just **_**how many**_** times I've already done it *cough*) Yes, well... You wouldn't believe how many emails I have because I can't make up my mind on shit like this. (Thankfully I've actually settled on just ONE email the last couple of years! *cheers*) I think I've decided on what I'd like to use: _A. _**_**Frivolous**_**. It's neutral, so it won't limit me to one thing, say an anime or such. Even though, say, for example, I've been a major Bleach fan since the anime first started in the US. Or the fact that Ichigo is most likely, my Number One Favorite Anime Character. (For anyone who's curious, Sesshomaru held that title until Ichigo.) Same with the anime thing! Inuyasha was my number one favorite anime, until Bleach. Funny how that worked out.**

**Anyway, this is just an update from me, personally, about this, so that you all who's reading this story will know before it happens. I might do it immediately after the chapter is posted, or a couple days after. But I wanted everyone who's currently following me to know. And don't hit me about changing my Pen Name! *sulk* As I said, I'm one of those people, when it concerns titles such as emails or Pen Names online, I cannot stick to JUST one, because my mood constantly shifts on what I like.**

**Thanks for taking the time in reading this update! Onwards to the story!**

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

And as promised Alexi had no longer allowed the men to touch her. Months pass, and Irma was nearing her ninth month by this point. As Alexi had ordered the assassins had went and impregnated both Reina and Elina once again; without their knowledge. Alexi had been quite pleased when the assassins reported back with a job well done.

Irma was unsure as to why he was acting that way, though she figured he had done something to someone; she just didn't know. She didn't truly want to know.

Today was unusually nice, as Alexi was doing work and Irma was reading in the study with him. Gage was on break and with Tomoe, as they always were together. Tomoe and Gage were close now, spending as much time together as they could. Today was like any other day for the two. They had snuck off and was in the garden, just sitting together.

Gage held Tomoe close and had his eyes closed, he loved being able to just hold her like this.

Tomoe nuzzled his shoulder gently and looked at him. His voice when he did try and say something was hoarse, something barely over a whisper. She adored him more than anything now though, she didn't need to hear his voice to know his love. She loved him more than anything. Gage smiled down at Tomoe and sighed, he never wanted this to end. And, he hoped he could find a way to make her his forever.

He had decided to ask Princess Tomoe to marry him; today.

Gage shifted, now sitting in front of Tomoe, whom was blinking at Gage. She nodded and smiled slightly at the green haired soldier as she leaned back against the tree now.

"What is it?" Tomoe asked, staring at Gage. He nodded and pulled a small box out from his pant pocket, and gripped Tomoe's left hand gently. He took a deep breath, and looked directly into Tomoe's eyes. She could see he was being far more serious than he had been in a long time. He opened the box and removed it's contents, which was a ring. Her eyes fell on it and her face flushed as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Marry...me..."

He had to work to get the words out, but they were worth every bit of pain he felt for using his vocal cords. She gasped softly, her heart was racing now as she stared at the ring. Nodding she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him, trying her best to fight back tears.

"Yes... Yes Gage." He smiled and kissed her cheek, running his hand through her hair, feeling the silky soft raven locks between his fingers. She looked to the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Gage it's beautiful! We're gonna have to plan the wedding! When? I.. I don't know this is all soon I mean.." Tomoe's thoughts were swirling around her head as she tried to figure things out. However Gage had already known when they should marry. He stood and pulled Tomoe up with him, and smiled brightly at her.

"Now... This week..." He said and Tomoe's eyes doubled as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe it, this next week was so soon and yet, she couldn't wait. Gage nodded and smiled still at his new bride-to-be.

"Please..." Gage asked as he gripped both of Tomoe's hands. Her heart was still pounding, but this was what she wanted. She nodded and smiled up at him before he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close, kissing her deeply and passionately. A minute passed before he broke the kiss, and he then drug Tomoe away. "Where are we going?" Tomoe asked, still filled with bliss for the thought of being married to the man she truly loved. Gage nodded his head and looked back to Tomoe, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Alexi..." Was his reply and Tomoe knew what he meant.

Tomoe felt her heart leap into her throat as they made their way to Alexi's office where he and Irma was. 'Oh.. Oh God what's Alexi going to say?' She thought, though she knew she wasn't going to allow him to say no. She refused to allow him to ruin her one chance at happiness. The two finally reached the study, and Gage knocked before entering the room.

There the two saw Irma laying on her back on the couch, holding a book and reading with one hand while she rubbed her swollen belly with the other. Alexi was sitting at his desk and doing paperwork, his hair covering his face as he leaned forward over his desk. Gage took a deep breath before he walked up to the desk, pulling Tomoe with him.

"I'm busy, can't it wait until dinner?" Alexi said without even looking up at the two. Gage shook his head and slammed his hand down onto the desk, forcing Alexi to pull back and look up at the two, a somewhat angered look creeping onto his face by this point. Gage felt a chill run down his spine but he shook it off and nodded to Alexi, before he wrapped his arm around Tomoe's waist and drew her closer to himself.

"This week..." Gage started but Tomoe reached up and pressed her fingers to his lips then she looked to Alexi. "This week... We're getting married. Because it's what Gage and I want. He asked me to marry him Alexi and it's what I want." Irma sat up from the couch and looked to the two with a somewhat surprised look on her face. 'Married this week...' Irma thought, but shook her head and looked to Alexi whom had now stood from his desk.

"Excuse me? Marriage? This week?" Alexi said in a somewhat dreadful tone as he glared down at Gage, whom was trying his best to show as little fear as he could to his majesty. He had felt Alexi's wrath once before, and he didn't wish to feel it again. Irma was watching closely as she finally stood up from the couch, and made her way over to Alexi whom was obviously not so sure about the whole thing.

He shook his head and growled as his eyes began to change from their usual purple tone to a blood red glowing tone. Tomoe gripped Gage's arm lightly and shook her head at her brother.

"Alexi stop it. You know we love each other, doesn't that matter at all to you? I want to do this. Please." Tomoe said softly but somewhat urgently, hoping her brother would calm down before he decided to harm Gage. Irma was looking between them, letting things run their course instead of getting in the middle. Alexi sighed, ran a hand through his raven silky hair and nodded, motioning towards the door. "Fine, fine... Do as you wish..." He said, forcing a smile.

Tomoe smiled and leaned over the desk, kissing her brother's forehead before looking at Gage, her eyes bright with happiness. Gage turned and pulled Tomoe with him, leaving the room with his new fiancee. Alexi watched, then let his arm snake around Irma's waist before he pulled her down onto his lap carefully. Irma leaned against Alexi and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand still resting upon her stomach.

He kissed her shoulder then, his hand resting on her stomach. He enjoyed holding her like this, even with her swollen stomach being somewhat in the way.

Alexi couldn't believe his sister would marry again, but he did feel a little happy for her in the end. He kissed the top of Irma's head and patted her belly before pulling back some and looking down at her. "Apparently I have a wedding to plan... Think you can keep that baby in for another week?" He asked, and Irma shook her head as she looked down at her stomach. She was unsure of when she would go into labor. Alexi nodded a little before he stood Irma up; standing as well.

"Well, no matter for now. I best go get things ready." He said, and kissed Irma softly on the lips before grabbing up a few papers and folders and left the study; leaving Irma alone.

She looked after him for a moment before looking at her stomach, now resting a hand on it whilst the other hand rubbed it gently. 'Alexi hasn't said much about what happens after I give birth...' Irma thought, a slight smile now playing across her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned against the desk.

Not even a week later the wedding day was here.

Irma had not gone into labor, though she could at any time. Alexi had made all the arrangements for his sister and Gage, and the wedding was to be held in the courtyard. All the towns people were there, the soldiers and guards, even the castle servants were allowed off duty to attend the wedding.

Alexi had walked Tomoe down the aisle like a father rather than a brother. He was quite proud of his sister, and he wanted her to have all the happiness in the world.

And he knew Gage was the man to give her that.

Tomoe was wearing a beautiful white wedding style kimono that had silver trim, and an outline of a white dove on the back. Everyone thought the Princess to be quite beautiful as she walked down the aisle with Alexi. He let her go at the end, and gave a warning glance towards Gage before he went and stood next to Irma, whom was also wearing a kimono.

This one was however light pink with sakura petals all over it, like they were being blown in the wind. It had darker pink trim around it. Finally after the "I Do's" the two kissed and were officially married. Alexi nodded and smiled at his sister as she seemingly glowed with happiness. Everyone cheered and clapped for the two.

Alexi however seemed distracted throughout the party. The cake was cut and the two newlyweds were clearly enjoying their time together.

Irma had just sat down when Alexi pulled her up again and away from the party. "Where are we going?" She asked, frowning some as he took Irma into the garden away from the guests and party. The priest was there and a young servant Irma couldn't seem to remember the name of. "Alexi what is...-"

He cut her off by taking her hand and slipping a ring onto it, then he leaned over and kissed her temple. "Marry me..." He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him then the priest and servant who were waiting. "You truly... Now?" She was speechless. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, right now." She rubbed her swollen stomach and then looked to the ring on her finger. Then she nodded and looked to him. "Okay."

Married. To the man which had ruined her life, taken away her freedom and any chances of having it again. Her heart was both flattered and heavy with the new development.

The priest married them right then and there, the servant serving as witness. By the time they had come back to the party Gage and Tomoe were climbing into their carriage which had been waiting for them.

They had decided to go to another town for their honeymoon, to have privacy from the people of their town and Alexi. Tomoe turned and smiled at Alexi and Irma, and then smiled more when Alexi held up his hand to show the ring on his finger before he waved.

Later that night after the two had left Alexi and Irma made their way to their bedroom and Irma couldn't believe what had happened today; she almost felt dizzy.

She was married.

Alexi led Irma into the bathroom where he drew a bath for the both of them. She rubbed her arm and shook her head. "I showered this morning before the wedding." She sighed as he just rolled his shoulder in a shrug. Then the two undressed and slipped into the warm water which had filled the tub, Alexi pulling Irma into his lap as she stepped into the tub after him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hands down her swollen stomach and planting chaste kisses on her shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments in silence until Irma reached over and grabbed the soap, moving away from Alexi to wash herself off while he followed her actions. His eyes never left her body though, he continued to watch her movements. After they both were clean she relaxed against his chest, looking down into the water and doing her best to clear her mind.

Then Alexi had her up and out of the tub, not even bothering to dry either of them off. He pushed her up against the doorframe of the bathroom doorway, his lips finding hers in a heated kiss. She shuddered then winced, causing Alexi to pull back and tilt his head. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and rubbed her belly.

"Contraction..." She said, avoiding his eye contact. He frowned and looked to her stomach then stepped back. "Now?" He asks through gritted teeth. She shook her head once more and grabbed his arm, looking at him finally. "I've been having them on and off since this morning. It's gotten more noticeable, I just didn't want to ruin Tomoe's wedding with it. I'm fine." He studied her for a moment with a skeptical look on his face then he relented and nodded.

He pulled her into the bedroom where she climbed onto the bed, Alexi watching. He wanted to consummate the marriage, and he knew this would be one of the last times he'd get to touch her before they settled on having kids. He rubbed his face then grabbed Irma and pulled her back, forcing her to face him as he stood next to the bed now; her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Are you sure?" She swallowed thickly as he nodded, his hands running down her sides then grasping her ass and lifting her up until his cock pressed into her.

She shuddered at the feeling and tossed her head back, her hands reaching out and grasping Alexi's shoulders for better support. He leaned over then and began to pound relentlessly, his hips pulling back and thrusting back into her and diving his cock deeper into her depths.

He wasn't going to drag it out with foreplay.

She moaned and thrashed her head on the bed, feeling her climax building at Alexi's rough treatment, his unadulterated fucking. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he let out a beastly growl in response, thrusting more and drawing Irma as close as he could to himself. He leaned over her and began nipping her breasts, kissing and biting at her nipples as they hardened.

He pulled his hips back then plunged himself back into her warm caverns, moaning with the sensation of her heat swallowing him.

Alexi had always loved how she felt, especially when she was pregnant. The feeling of her swollen stomach against his flat stomach, her milk swelled breasts. He bit down onto one of her breasts and caused her to hiss with delight and he continued to fuck her without mercy. She was his now, forever.

No matter what they were married, he had finally gotten the woman of his dreams. The thought only mildly kept a hold in his mind as he finally hit his climax and came, moaning Irma's name as he did. She arched her back at the same time and nearly howled as her own orgasm hit the climax and she too came. Alexi pulled out of her after laying her back on the bed and he ran his fingers over her swollen stomach. 'She's having it now.' He thought while he looked her over.

She was sweating freely now, sweat beading on her forehead and neck while she panted to catch her breath. She looked up at him and he grinned; her eyes were dark with lust. Without waiting for an invitation he laid back on the bed then grabbed her hips and pulled her to sit atop his lap, silently telling her what she should do next. She didn't need to be told twice; she lifted her hips and eagerly took in his shaft once again, moaning softly as he filled her while she sat back down.

Now Irma was riding him, lifting her hips and dropping them back down onto his cock, plunging him deep into her every time. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders for support as she continued to ride him, moaning and groaning the whole time. The thumping sound of the headboard hitting the wall grew as Irma's movements became frenzied and Alexi lost himself in her, letting the moment sweep him up.

He loved when she got like this, needy for release, an urgency rising inside the both of them as their orgasms built back up to their peak.

Irma grabbed ahold of her swollen stomach after a few minutes of fucking, hissing when a more powerful contraction came over her. She did continued to ride him however, not stopping even as her labor was getting closer to the point where she'd no doubt be giving birth that night; maybe within the next couple hours or even sooner if the contractions continued coming quicker and quicker.

She tossed her head back as she came again, a long, drawn out moan vibrating her throat as Alexi too threw his head back into the pillow and howled in pleasure, releasing his seed deep inside her. He ground his teeth as Irma sat atop him, the both of them panting hard to catch their breaths. She looked down at him as he opened his eyes, looking up to meet his wife's gaze.

She had a somewhat pained expression crossing her face then and he shifted his hips, bucking into her and closing his eyes. "It's coming..." She panted, grasping her stomach now with both hands as she sat back slightly, though still seated on Alexi's member. He nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, lifting her off him then as he did so.

"I know." He kissed her cheek then ran his hand down her back and finally coming around to rub her stomach. She shook her head and looked away for a moment then looked at Alexi who for a moment allowed his fingers to tap on her stomach.

Then he turned her around on the bed and pulled her back against himself once more, her back flush against his chest as his already hardening cock pressed against her ass. "Alexi, what-!" He cut her off by biting her shoulder and thrusting his cock into her, causing her to throw her head back and groan through gritted teeth as a contraction wrapped her in a blanket of pain, her toes curling with both sensations now.

"God, Alexi don't do this..." She looked over her shoulder at him as he rubbed her stomach with both his hands, his violet eyes darkening more so with lust.

"It'll be one of the last times we have sex until we decide on kids. I think my wish to fuck you while you birth the last of your bastard children is worth obliging to, don't you, dear?" His voice was husky as he breathed into her ear. She shuddered and then grimaced at the thought; it wouldn't even be the first time she was forced into sex while birthing.

Her sudden hatred momentarily flared to life, she struggled as she grasped Alexi's forearms. "No, I don't want to do this like this Alexi!" She ground her teeth as he tightened his already iron like grip on her. "Sorry love..." He whispered against her shoulder, kissing it tenderly afterwards.

Then he bucked his hips and began thrusting into her, moaning as Irma began to follow the actions; albeit in a bit more sloppy motion than before. She tossed her back back to rest on his shoulder as she felt another contraction, feeling the pain course through her stomach and up her back.

He continued to fuck her like that for a few moments until she clenched her teeth and dug her nails into his arms, pushing with the following contraction. She groaned and Alexi just picked up his pace, obviously trying to withhold his climax while she gave birth. Irma spread her legs then on the bed, now gasping for air while she continued in riding Alexi, every once in awhile she tried to pull all the way off him but he kept her pinned down onto him.

She pushed again with the next contraction as she stopped riding him, Alexi's own motions slowing slightly. He reached a hand up and grasped her breast, milk already having been squirting from them with their slightly frenzied motions. She cried out when the baby's head came out just as she climaxed, her eyes snapping open and she looked down between her legs, a panicked sob escaping her throat.

She felt sick to her stomach all over again, just like the times before. She was back to feeling as though she was a whore; a cumdump. She struggled on Alexi then tossed her head back when he thrusted into her as another contraction started. She groaned and began pushing again, foregoing every thought for the time until it was over.

He kept fucking her like that, slowing his motions long enough for her to push then picking back up and being even more rough as her contractions passed. Then she cried out with this next contraction, pushing with everything she had as Alexi finally allowed himself to release inside her. He moaned into her ear, his hands falling back to grasp her hips as he rode out his climax, Irma's own orgasm having come again just as the baby had been pushed out and born.

Alexi pulled her off himself at last, kissing her shoulder as he laid her down then he turned and summoned a servant while he began tending to the newborn. He glanced to see Irma had passed out the moment she lay back on the bed and he smiled at her.

The servant came and finished cleaning up for him as he cleaned himself off with another bath, then once Irma had been cleaned he returned to bed and lay on his side next to Irma, watching as she slept heavily. He reached up and brushed her hair back, then he let his hand wander down her chest and belly, then her hip before he drew his hand back.

"Rest well my love." He spoke gently, leaning over and planting a soft kiss to her forehead before he rolled away from her and he began trying to sleep for the night. It had been a long day and he was indeed tired now after their sex; but he was glad for it. He enjoyed every minute of it tonight.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I had to completely rewrite half of this chapter! Gah! Pain in the ass. -Maybe not as much as Irma though. Heh. -Anyway, please drop a review and let me know how things went! I love knowing the thoughts about the chapters and updates from you readers! Until the next update!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or it's characters. OC's and the plot bunny belong to me.

A/N: Woo! I finally got this done. (Chapter, not the story, don't worry, it's not quite done yet.) So, I've been "trying" to keep the timeline the same, but with longer stories like this one, I always have a hard time if I don't write it down as I'm writing, and I don't always do that, as is the case with this story. However, I "think" I got it close enough for this one. If not, I apologize. I'm simply too lazy to go back and reread everything I have. XD

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

Two weeks after Irma and Alexi's wedding and her last birth, and she quickly recovered from it and began training as the assassin she once was. Her body slowly toning back up, she trained with Tomoe and Gage, and when Alexi had the time, he too. She was training every day, doing what she could to reclaim her old self before coming to this town.

She almost began to feel like herself again.

Her one downfall still was that her body was craving sexual contact from Alexi. But she refused him time and time again at night when they would both retire to bed, and he didn't say anything about it, kept himself quiet and worked during the days that past. Tomoe and Gage were both enjoying their new lives as newlyweds the last couple weeks, and were now making plans of adoption.

Tomoe wanted to be a mother, had always wanted to be one. And Gage couldn't think of anything more perfect to happen in his life than adding a child with his beloved. Irma wasn't ready to become pregnant again so soon, and they decided not to ask her after everything she had been through.

Things seemed to get better between Alexi and Irma, and Gage and Tomoe, all four adjusting to their new lives.

However Alexi on the other hand had other things on his mind rather than his new queen and newlywed sister, as he had just arrived in Count Vance's castle that morning after being summoned. He had a smug look on his face as he strolled into the castle and towards the throne room. And, as expected once he had entered there were three people waiting.

Count Vance, sitting in his throne with a face full of fury and his two daughters at each side; Reina and Elina. Alexi couldn't help but smirk when he stood before them and bowed only slightly before letting his eyes roam the bodies of the two daughters of the Count.

"Lovely to see you again Count. And your daughters, as... Beautiful as always I see." He spoke in a tone filled with arrogance as he let his eyes settle on the Count himself.

Count Vance on the other hand snarled and stood from his throne, throwing his hands out and pointing to his daughters swollen stomachs. "You bastard! I know you did this! How?! They haven't left this castle since becoming pregnant the first time! How the hell did you get them pregnant yet again!?" His voice filled with anger and disgust, and his daughters only flinched at their father's sudden but expected outrage and fury.

Alexi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before he crossed his arms over his chest, his smug expression never leaving. "I never touched your daughters. But what my personal assassins do is, well, unfortunate on your end." Alexi explained, however this only infuriated the Count even more.

His daughters both stood there, with shamed expressions and disgust filling their own eyes. How could they have allowed such things to happen to them they had to wonder.

"I'm not going to stop Count Vance, nor will you or whatever army you send be able to stop me. I think your daughters are much more perfected while in such a state. However this would not have happened if you had brought your daughters up with better manners. It's a shame, really for them to have to continue living in the castle. You know how word will spread of your daughters current state. Rumors will spread of how they are nothing more than sluts, whores if you will. Not very honorable is it?"

Alexi spoke up, a grin playing across his lips. The Count growled lowly and looked to his daughters with disgust before he slumped down into his throne, he knew Alexi would not stop this madness and assault on the royal family. He let his hand travel up and he then began to massage his temples, trying to come up with a solution. Alexi was correct, no army in the land could stop Lord Alexi's own army of demons. What was he going to do? He could not lock his daughters in the castle forever. His people would assume the worst.

"Then what, pray tell do you believe I should do? Banish my daughters away from here so no one can see what you're putting them through?!" Count Vance growled out, and Alexi's eyes seemed to flicker at the mention. However interested he may have been, Reina and Elina was not.

"What? You can't do that father! We've done nothing wrong it's Lord Alexi who's doing this! You can't banish us!" Elina spoke as she pointed towards Alexi with an angered expression.

Reina as well growled and glared towards Alexi before her glare landed on her own father. "I will not stand for this father! You cannot punish us for something we have no control over!" She argued, but then Count Vance glared with all the fury of his kingdom at both of his heirs.

"You whores allowed yourselves to be duped by Lord Alexi and allowed yourselves to succumb to such disgracefulness! I will not stand here while my daughters continue to have bastard children!" The Count snarled out, and quickly quieted his angered daughters. Alexi was smirking the whole time, not being able to hold back the overpowering emotions he held right now.

He stepped forward and grinned wildly. "May I suggest something then? If you were to banish your daughters anywhere, demons would hear of the spell they are under and take them to breed with. Wouldn't want that, would we? How about you banish your daughters to my kingdom? They would be safe from demons and no one would think anything of them expect at how lustful they are and, how great it would be to have yet more women give birth to my peoples children."

Alexi said in a calm yet eager tone. How he would love to take both women back and allow the men of his town ravish them over and over. Both Reina and Elina looked to Alexi in pure horror, they did not want to live in such conditions.

They quickly shook their heads and looked to their father, pleading him to disagree. "Father no! You cannot do this to us! His men will rape us until the day we die! We'll be whores to breed with in his kingdom!" Reina begged as she looked to her father with pleading eyes, however his eyes were directed at Alexi, and he looked to be deep in thought.

This, scared both his daughters and delighted Alexi as he waited for the Count to respond.

"I have decided..."

Count Vance spoke up after a few tense moments of silence. He looked between his daughters, his eyes as cold as that of a war veteran, before he settled his gaze onto Alexi. Alexi nodded and eagerly awaited for the Count to announce his decision.

"I will make you a deal Lord Alexi..." He started before taking a deep, and calming breath. "My daughters have failed me. They are no longer virgins nor are they with grace. I will banish them to your kingdom for you and your men to do as they please with them. But in return, I want both my daughters to give me royal grandchildren. I assume making them pregnant is no problem. I can provide a royal prince to, impregnate them as you will. Give me the infants they give birth to afterwards, and then do as you wish with them. Deal?"

Count Vance said, and his daughters looked at him with horror written on their faces. Their own father was banishing them in return for new heirs.

Alexi grinned widely and nodded eagerly as he bowed his head. "I can promise you you'll get your healthy grandchildren of royal blood with their next pregnancies. Send the men whom you wish to father these children to my castle after they've given birth. I'll send word immediately after both have done so."

He spoke, smirking at both the girls whom were now standing beside one another, gripping their stomachs as they looked in horror at the idea of what was to come.

Count Vance nodded and then looked to his daughters with disgust. "Then I order you both banished to Lord Alexi's kingdom to spend the rest of your days doing as he wishes. If I find you have not stayed there then I will allow whatever demons that catch you to breed with have their ways with you. That is the punishment I, Count Vance have decided to put upon you."

With those words both of his daughters eyes were filled with horror as their faces drained of blood. They couldn't believe he, their own father would banish them to such a lifestyle. However they knew he was not joking nor would he be changing his mind. Alexi grinned and walked over to the girls, grabbing their arms and dragging them away from their father.

He then stopped and looked back to Count Vance with a sly look of triumph. "With this great gift I can assure you won't be getting any trouble from me so long as you continue to be a good Count. Your daughters are in good hands now Count Vance."

Alexi said with a smug tone before he began to leave, both Reina and Elina in tow behind him. They both were now shaking ever so slightly while they quietly sobbed, no words could express how hateful they were towards Alexi and their own father. Once they were gone Count Vance looked away from the doors and closed his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh while his body slumped against his throne. 'My daughters are no longer royalty of grace.. Perhaps my grandchildren will make up for their insolence of what they've allowed to happen to themselves...' The Count thought, while he covered his face with his hand.

For a moment his expression was grim while he mourned his daughters, then as quickly as it had came he straightened himself up, and stood from his throne. He was to announce the current events to his people later that day, and announce the coming of grandchildren.

Alexi had gotten another horse to carry both the girls, and was soon off towards his own kingdom; which would gladly accept new women into it.

"You bastard..." Elina snapped as she glared towards Alexi, her eyes still filled with tears and her cheeks stained from the previous tears that had fallen. Alexi however was grinning, as he looked back towards her and her sister Reina.

Alexi was not fazed by the glares he was getting at from the two. "You can glare all you want princesses but you're all mine now. I think the men of my town will rather enjoy you."

Alexi said in a smug tone as he looked back in front of himself. 'This turned out better than I had hoped for.' He thought, his grin never leaving his face. The two girls could be heard quietly whispering and crying, though he knew eventually they would break down and give in, just like Irma.

Though at the thought he finally frowned. 'Irma... I've done so much to you and you give me your heart. Is it real or...' He sighed heavily while his thoughts trailed off, his finger tracing his ring. He was no doubt in love with her but was the feelings true on her part or her years being raped by nearly every man in the town changed her true self.

Before Alexi returned with the two women, the town was upbeat and curious rumors and conversations were taking place as a new and unexpected guest arrived at the kingdom.

"Dude did you see Risty today?"

"Yeah I did. She looks like she's ready to pop."

"Yeah but, damn, she's still so damned sexy!"

"You're telling me. I practically got a boner when she just walked by."

"Me too! Me too!"

"The way she just strutted past, with that big belly of hers swollen out, it was like it didn't bother her one bit!"

"Wonder whose it is."

"Not sure, but she looks ready to pop."

"Yeah no kidding but still sexy as hell that bandit."

"Ohh man and Irma... She's as sexy as ever, and now she's not allowed to be touched! That's so messed up!"

"Meh, not so messed up. I mean she IS married to his majesty."

"I know, I know! But still it doesn't seem fair..."

"Oh, have you heard the rumors?"

"About what?"

"You mean about Count Vance's daughters...?"

"Yep."

"No, what? Tell me!"

"Rumor has it they're both knocked up again."

"Again?! But how?! Are they sluts?"

"Not quite..."

"Then tell us!"

"His majesty impregnated them again."

"Oh, damn.."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Count Vance is fuming in his castle. I heard the girls can't even leave the castle anymore."

"Haha, man that's hilarious. They were such prudes when we met them."

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem fair with those hot bodies of theirs."

"Oh you're telling me, I'd love to tap that..."

"Me too man... Seriously."

"So what's his majesty going to do? Keep impregnating them or what?"

"Probably."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, shit, we need to return to our post before the captain finds us slacking!"

"Gah! Thanks a lot you're gonna get us in deep shit!"

The soldiers hurried to their posts, though they were still chatting about the rumors that had spread throughout the castle and town. And indeed said rumors were correct. Count Vance was quite furious when he found his daughters had yet again became pregnant with bastard children. Alexi was looking forward to his summons from the Count.

Risty passed through the town at a brisk pace, her clothes tight and her swollen belly shown for everyone to see. She panted and rubbed her belly then shook it off and marched up to the castle and straight into the doors, ignoring the young guards which were posted there.

Irma was having lunch with Tomoe in the dining room by now, both enjoying the short break in their training. "Your abilities are just wonderful Irma, even after all this time you've managed to remember your training. I think you'll get back to your old skill level in no time." Tomoe was saying as she chewed on her sandwich.

Irma was about to reply when Tomoe's attention was caught by someone in the doorway and Irma turned her head to look where she was staring at so intently. Her eyes widened when they landed on the famous bandit. "R-Risty?!" She gasped and stood from the table at the sight before her.

Risty waved her hand and leaned against the doorway, her hand rubbing over her swollen belly. "Well isn't this a change? I'm the pregnant one this time." She said with a slight smirk spreading her lips.

Irma gaped and walked over, looking her over then looking at the bandit. "What the hell is going on?" She needed to know how this had happened to her, or better yet, who did it.

The firy bandit grumbled and walked past her to where the table and Irma's unfinished lunch were. After seating herself and swiping up Irma's lunch, she began to munch on the sandwich and pat her swollen belly. "Really long story so I hope you have more food because I'm starving over here." She said, grinning up at Irma and Tomoe.

Tomoe nodded and quickly stood. "I'll bring some more food and something to drink for you." She said and quickly left the dining room and towards the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Irma stared at the bandit's swollen belly, then she slowly sat next to her and looked up at her. "What happened exactly?" She asked, leaning back and crossing her legs.

Risty finished off what was left of Irma's lunch and then leaned back with the glass of water in her hand, her other resting on her swollen stomach. "Back when I was staying here... I may have slept with a couple guys that worked here, you know, a couple soldiers.." She grinned and patted her belly.

The silver haired young woman scowled and shook her head. "Risty..." She sighed and looked at Tomoe as she walked back into the dining room, setting a plate in front of Risty who began chewing on the lunch.

Then the ravenette sat down on the other side of Risty and looked her up and down. "Do you know who the father is?"

The red head shook her head and leaned back again. "Nope. But it doesn't matter." She said, sipping at her drink.

Irma blinked and leaned back into her chair. "So why did you come here?" She questioned, watching as Risty rubbed her stomach.

"Because, I don't know what to do with it. I'm better off on my own when traveling. As much as I love kids, I'm not ready to settle down, and life on the road isn't a life for a baby." She said, looking between Irma and Tomoe now. "That's why I came here, to see if you couldn't help me decide what I should do."

* * *

TBC

A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger there. :P Sorry~ But I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. Reina/Elina are now being held at the kingdom for breeding, and Risty's back in the picture with a baby on the way. Oh just what will happen with it? Well, you'll have to wait and find out until the next chapter! Please review before clicking out of the page to give me your thoughts on the story thus far! Thanks for reading everyone.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or it's characters. OC's and the plot bunny belong to me.

A/N: Woo! This chapter got done a lot quicker than I thought it would, so I decided to update. I hope everyone enjoys it! Now, this might have felt rushed, it kind of did to me, but I'm excited, because now only two more chapters are left until this ficcy is done! One more chapter, plus a short epilogue. Also, someone pointed out the last chapter was shorter than they expected, sorry! I forgot to mention in my notes that it was a tad shorter than usual, but oh well I guess. This chapter is longer, and hopefully more entertaining to everyone. Now enjoy!

-Also, I started this story, updating once a week, and I plan on ending it the same way, with updates coming once a week. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

The next hour was of Risty explaining all that she's been through the past nine months after leaving the castle. By the time she was done she had finished her lunch and was now on her third glass of juice. Irma couldn't quite believe that Risty had been traveling the whole nine months pregnant.

"So you see my dilemma." She finished and setting her glass down, looking between the two women. Tomoe nodded and sighed softly, and Irma simply shook her head. "I thought that since the father was from this town, it'd be best to try and find someone from this town to take care of it." She leaned back and rubbed her belly, sighing.

Tomoe was silent for the most part, with Irma being the one to question Risty on certain things. Tomoe could tell Irma had certainly once been an assassin, because she was direct and to the point; as if she was interrogating someone. She was certainly skilled in that aspect along with many others.

Now that it was all said and done, Tomoe knew what _she_ wanted to ask.

"Risty, would you be okay if Gage and I adopted your baby?"

Both Irma and Risty looked up at Tomoe who was looking at Risty intently. The bandit blinked slowly and then crossed her arms under her milk filled breasts. "You want to adopt it?" She questioned, a single brow raised.

Tomoe nodded and stood from her chair, the palms of her hands pressing down onto the table. "Yes. Gage and I want to start a family, and I've always wanted a baby. If we adopt your baby, you'd know that it would have a good family, and you could stop and see it whenever you wanted to. Please Risty."

After a moment of silence, Risty sighed and rubbed her swollen stomach, looking down at it before she nodded. "Alright. Alright. I'll stay here until the baby is born and then you can take it." She said, looking up at the ravenette with a smile. "I know I couldn't find a better mother than you to take my baby."

Without warning, Tomoe wrapped her arms around the bandit and brought her into a hug. "Oh thank you Risty! This means so much to me! To both Gage and me!" She gasped and pulled back, looking at Risty then at Irma. "I have to go tell Gage!" She smiled and hurried from the dining room.

Shaking her head, Irma smiled weakly over at Risty who stood as well and stretched. "She's been talking about having a family for a few days now. You've really made her happy Risty. And you?"

The red head shrugged and looked at Irma. "I'll be better once this baby is born. I can't believe you've been pregnant so many times." She grinned and the other rolled her eyes, getting up from the table as well now.

"Yeah, same here. Thankfully that's not the case anymore." She said, rubbing her stomach tenderly now. She looked down for a moment then back at Risty who was watching her. "What?"

"You not pregnant anymore, huh? I heard some talk in the town on my way here saying you and Alexi were married. Tied the knot did ya?"

Irma groaned softly and turned away, shaking her head then. "Go find yourself a room and make yourself comfortable!" She said, hurrying away from the dining room. She could hear Risty's laughter the whole way down the hall.

A few days pass as Risty got ready for the birth of the baby. Tomoe and Gage already began modifying their room for the baby, and began thinking of names.

Alexi just returned to the town, a smirk playing across his features as he rode in on his mount, Reina and Elina behind him on their own mounts. "Ladies, you remember my kingdom? Well, we have plenty of new stores and businesses opening up now. You see, the idea that I put into my peoples minds was a simple one...

"I offered them a new future, you see. With the births of their children from Irma, they saw a chance at a rebirth of this town, this kingdom. There was a chance at better future. Children couldn't grow up in that old dying town, so they had renewed vigor to rebuild the town when the babies began being born from Irma."

"You're fucking mad." Elina hissed, glaring furiously at the demon before her.

Reina looked away and shook her head slowly. 'This is our doing, this hell we're being put in...' Were her thoughts as she narrowed her eyes, her teeth grinding.

Alexi chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the women before looking ahead of himself. He pulled the horse to a halt and then climbed down, helping the two women down as well and then grabbing ahold of their arms and pulling them along with himself.

"Where are you taking us?!" Reina gasped, looking at Alexi then looking to Elina who was struggling with every step.

The young king smirked and then tugged them into a large building, kicking the door with his foot to knock. "Your new home."

"Alexi~" A woman's voice sang out as Alexi closed the door behind himself and the women.

Reina and Elina both looked to where the speaker was and they gasped simultaneously.

In front of them stood an exotic looking woman with long and dark hair. She was barely covered, with hardly any clothes on her which revealed her tanned skin and her largely swollen belly. She ran a hand over her belly with a big grin on her face, stepping over to where the three stood.

"Luna Luna, looking as lovely as ever. You must be due anytime now?" He questioned, eyeing her before looking at her as she stood before him.

She giggled and patted her belly. "Any day now~" She twirled on one heel then stopped and eyed the two girls. "Aren't they just lovely?" She said, walking around them and checking them over before stopping in front of Alexi once again. "New girls for my brothel?"

"Brothel?!" Elina shrieked, eyes wide and her arm jerking in an attempt to pull away from Alexi's grip. "What the hell do you mean a brothel?!" She gasped, eyes still wide.

Alexi nodded and tugged the girls over to stand next to Luna Luna. "That's right. Have to keep the men of my kingdom happy with a brothel. Of course, this also doubles as the perfect help to bring new life here. Every woman here is very much pregnant, and Luna Luna here is such a gracious hostess to watch over the girls and be the number one baby maker here."

He chuckled and patted Luna Luna's very swollen belly. "She just so happens to be carrying twins." He looked to Reina and Elina and he smirked. "And I hope you two will be popping out babies in no time too. Of course, after this set, and after the set your father wishes for."

Reina and Elina's eyes widened and they quickly shook their heads. "No! You can't do this to us!" Reina ground out, her eyes narrowing at the man before her. She went to move but a tentacle wrapped around Reina's midsection and pulled her back. She gasped and looked where the tentacle was coming from to see it was attached to Luna Luna.

She rubbed her belly and smiled pleasantly at Reina. "You ladies will be having so much fun here~" She said, her eyes glinting with amusement. She then looked to Alexi and giggled. "Thank you for bringing new girls to have fun with Lord Alexi~ We'll be making men happy and having lots of babies together." She glanced at the two horrified girls then returned her attention to Alexi.

He bowed slightly and then leaned over, kissing Luna Luna's swollen belly. "I do hope you teach the girls what's what around here and how to behave. And, make them look pretty for the boys." He said, looking at her and winking then smirking at the two. "Do enjoy our hospitality." He then turned and walked out of the brothel, leaving Reina and Elina to their fates there.

Grabbing ahold of the reins to the horses they rode in on, Alexi made his way towards his castle, a wry smirk playing across his face. He left the horses with a guard and walked up the steps to his home, then finally in through the castle doors. He wanted to see how Irma had been, and decided to look for her.

Noting that it was roughly dinner time, he made his way to the dining room and was surprised to see a full head of fiery red hair. "Risty?" He sighed and shook his head.

Irma and Tomoe were there eating dinner with Risty as a guest. The red headed bandit turned her head to look over her shoulder at the young king. "Your majesty." She smirked slightly then returned her attention to her food which she continued to devour.

He scowled and walked over, but stopped at the sight of a mass where Risty's abs would have been. "You're pregnant?" He questioned, eyeing her then looking at Irma and Tomoe who nodded.

Irma was the first to speak up as she elaborated the story Risty had told them just a few days ago. Alexi had sat down for this, his dinner being served to him without question. He sat and listened to his wife, a slight smile spreading his lips when he heard that Tomoe would be adopting the baby.

He nodded and looked to Risty after Irma finished. "Of course you're welcome here..." He offered a slight smile before turning his attention to his food. He knew his sister wanted to be a mother more than anything, she had always been good with children and had been devastated at the loss of her own unborn child years earlier.

He was glad something good was coming out of this visit with Risty.

When Tomoe noticed how good of a mood Alexi seemed to be in she eyed him and leaned forward on the table. "So what happened at Count Vance's?" She questioned her older brother.

He looked up to her and shrugged, then returned his attention back to his meal. "A truce was offered between myself and the Count." He said calmly, but the smirk he had was anything but hidden. Irma frowned slightly as she watched him. She remembered well what he had done to them, and at the time she felt better concerning the situation, now it would simply seem cruel to keep going.

"And?" She needed to know just as much as Tomoe what had happened.

He nodded and finished off his dinner and leaned back into the chair, looking at the three women which sat before him. "They'll be staying at the brothel here from now on, working. They've been banished to my kingdom for whatever use I find necessary, so I handed them over to Luna Luna at the brothel.

"They will give birth, then become pregnant again with royalty, and after those infants are born and sent away to Count Vance, they will continue working and giving birth. In a sense, taking over Irma's role as the breeders of the town, along with all the other women in the brothel." He finished speaking, never once losing face.

Tomoe gasped and stood from the table. "You didn't! Alexi! How could you do that to them? I understand you got angry with them months ago with Irma and all, but this is going too far!" She frowned at him but he simply shrugged in response, standing from his chair as well.

"What's done is done. The Count offered them to me and I took them." He said, then turned and walked out of the dining room. The three women watched them then Tomoe slowly sat down, looking at her empty plate.

"To be fair," Risty cleared her throat and stood up. "Something like that was bound to happen to Elina. I simply think all the time Reina's spent with her younger sister has corrupted her..." Risty rubbed her swollen stomach. "She wasn't always so bad, not during the competition, especially." She said.

Irma rubbed her neck and stood from the table next, nodding. "I'll...speak with Alexi. I know you and Reina were once friends." She walked out of the dining room after Alexi.

The bandit nodded after her then looked at Tomoe, grinning weakly then. "I feel like I'll pop. You, me, and the little guy here, are all more than ready for this to be over with." She said, walking out of the dining room; Tomoe following.

"It'll happen soon Risty. I still can't thank you enough..." She said softly, smiling at the woman. Risty simply shrugged and walked up to where her room was, needing to get off her feet for awhile. Tomoe went to speak with Gage for a few moments before bed herself, and Irma had walked up to hers and Alexi's room to meet Alexi and speak with him...

"Alexi..." She leaned against the doorway and watched as he undressed, his kimono top sliding off his upper body with ease. "Alexi, about the Vance sisters..."

He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at her. "They made fun of you. I didn't appreciate them making fun of my pet then, I don't appreciate it now that you're my wife."

She shook her head. "Have they said anything about me now? Look, Elina was a bitch, always has been, but Reina wasn't always like that. Since her return to her family after the competition she hasn't been the same." She walked over and sat next to Alexi, rubbing his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence he looked at her finally and sighed quietly. "What does my queen suggest for the elder sister, then?" He asked, watching as she pulled her hand back to think it over.

She nodded and stood up. "I don't trust her as a warrior here. But I'll be more considerate of her if she's the maid." She looked down at him and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

He nuzzled her stomach for a moment then kissed up her chest, immediately tugging away her shirt to reveal her breasts. "Fine. But she'll still be birthing babies. Just not used as a sex toy in the brothel. Deal?" He nipped Irma's nipple and caused her to gasp quietly.

She nodded and gripped his hair. "Fine." She pulled away and fixed her shirt. "That's fine with me." She said, walking over to her dresser and grabbing her night clothes. He watched her and nodded, watching as she undressed and slipped into her nightclothes. He watched every movement she made until she climbed into bed on her own side.

He ran his hand through his hair then stood and headed for the bathroom, deciding a bath would be nice before bed.

It was early the next morning when Tomoe came running into the room, waking Irma up. She jerked up and looked about herself; Alexi was nowhere in sight. "Irma! It's Risty, the baby is on it's way!" She was anxious and excited as she spoke. She hurried over to the bedside and pulled Irma from bed.

"Now?" Irma questioned, getting up and grabbing a robe. She looked to the windows and seen it wasn't even dawn yet. This was going to be a long day she figured. She nodded to Tomoe and the two hurried out of the room to where Risty was.

The bandit was laying on the bed, sweating freely and breathing heavy. "Well now that the gang's all here how about one of you get this thing out of me?" She groaned and laid back on the bed, her head plopping down onto her pillow. Irma smiled weakly, Risty had no idea how lucky she had it with her first baby compared to what Irma herself had went through...

"You'll be fine Risty, it'll come." Tomoe soothed, taking a cold rag and dabbing it across Risty's face and chest to help cool her down.

The former assassin nodded in agreement then began helping Risty in whatever way she could.

The next couple of hours were long and very tiresome for all three; especially Risty.

She groaned and sat up again as she began pushing once more. Irma was now at her side and helping her by keeping her cooled down, while Tomoe helped deliver the baby. It's head was just beginning to show and Risty was more than ready for it to just come out. She pushed hard for a moment then collapsed back after the contraction passed. "Oh God when is it gonna be over...!" She groaned and loosened her grip on the blankets.

"Come on Risty, you're so close now. The head is almost out." Tomoe urged her to keep going. Irma nodded and rubbed Risty's stomach as she began feeling another contraction. She gritted her teeth and began pushing again, harder as she groaned through it. She cried out and collapsed back after the contraction, the head now out.

"D-Dammit..." She ground out, gripping the blankets tight.

Tomoe was cradling the head between Risty's legs as Irma rubbed a cold cloth over Risty's forehead and neck then her breasts and belly, getting the sweat off and keeping her cool. "It's almost over Risty." She tried to comfort her.

Another contraction started and Risty tightened her grip on the blankets, nearly ripping them as she began pushing with everything she had. She panted hard and pushed, groaning through the contraction. As it passed she collapsed back again, her breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's almost out Risty!" Tomoe coached her and Risty nodded a little to her. When the next contraction began she groaned in pain, sitting up and pushing again. She cried out and pushed hard, the infant finally coming out. She collapsed back on the bed as Tomoe began cleaning up the baby. "It's a girl!" Tomoe couldn't be more excited.

Irma smiled slightly then turned her attention to Risty, cleaning her up now as she caught her breath. "Th-Thank God..." Risty sighed tiredly, looking at Irma for a moment then closing her eyes and letting her head loll on the pillow. The silver haired woman shook her head and glanced to Tomoe who was now standing near the bed with the baby wrapped in a blanket held close to her.

"Do you want me to go get Gage?" Irma asked as she looked over at the baby she was holding.

Tomoe smiled and looked at her, shaking her head. "I'll take her to him." She said, looking at Risty now. "Risty...thank you so much." She said before leaving the room with her new daughter.

Risty gave a half wave and grunted as she let her arm plop back down. "Don't count on me giving you anymore..." She muttered a couple curses under her breath after Tomoe left the room.

Tomoe spent the next day with Gage and their new daughter, whom they decided to name Hope. Risty spent the day resting in a new room, and Irma went back to training.

Alexi had stopped by once to check in on Tomoe and Gage, seeing their baby and congratulating them before he left again to continue working. He had already decided what he'd do with Reina. He would break her before letting her live in his home as a maid.

Irma could only slightly understand his reasoning.

A couple weeks later, and Risty was packed up and ready to head out. She was relieved to be leaving with a whole lot less weight on her. Irma walked into the room after checking on Tomoe and Hope, glad to see Tomoe was truly happy with her life. Now she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Risty turned to meet her gaze. "Leaving?"

The bandit nodded and rubbed her head. "Gotta get back to my real life. As nice as it is here, this isn't my home." She said, grinning as she passed Irma. The queen of the castle turned and followed behind her. "Besides, I'm anxious to be on the road again." She sighed with delight.

After that the two walked in silence until they reached the castle doors where Irma stopped and watched Risty walk down the steps. "Later Queen Irma!" She looked back at Irma who huffed and rolled her eyes at the wryly bandit. The red head snickered and hurried down the road out of the town.

"Later." She shook her head and looked at the town, a slight frown marring her features. Shaking her head she turned and stepped back into the castle, deciding to return to her training now.

In the brothel in town, Reina and Elina were both being fucked by customers, side by side. Luna Luna had been having sex in the room with them, her very swollen belly showing how overdue she was to birth the twins she was carrying. Now she was finally in labor and was allowing herself to being fucked alongside the sisters.

"Stop it!" Reina begged as the the man she was being fucked by pinned her down to the bed she was on. Elina cried and buried her face into her arms, the man fucking her not even being considerate as he pounded his hips into her. Luna Luna was on a separate bed, her legs spread wide as she allowed the man atop her to rub his cock between her milk swollen breasts.

She didn't pay any mind to the sisters who begged to stop, she was focused on pleasuring her customer and birthing her babies. She groaned and moaned, her attention torn as she pushed out the first baby's head and licked at the cum which sprayed over her face. The man then stood and smacked her belly as she sat up, panting.

"Come on, we're not done." He said and she nodded, looking at him before looking at the sisters who were still being fucked. She giggled and crawled to her hands and knees, her swollen belly resting on the bed. She rubbed it and then gasped as the man got behind her and began fucking her from behind.

"Y-You're sick...!" Reina gasped, cumming as she did. Elina was nearly screaming as a second man began raping her as they positioned her in the middle of himself and the other.

Luna Luna moaned and tossed her head back, then began groaning as another contraction coursed through her body. She pushed, her hand coming between her legs and feeling the baby's head, trying to push the rest of the infant out quickly before she lost energy. "Almost!" She cried out, cumming as she pushed the baby out finally.

She tossed her head back and groaned, her other hand gripping the blankets and her nails digging into the blanket while a young woman working there took and cleaned the baby after cutting the cord.

She moaned and rubbed her swollen stomach, panting while she continued to get fucked by the customer. He moved her over and now she was gripping the bed posts, moaning even louder while she bucked and thrusted her hips against his, already in another contraction with the second infant.

Reina had cum for a third time already and was laying exhausted on her back across the bed, the customer using her breasts to rub his cock now. "So fucking good!" He groaned as he cum over her face. She shut her eyes and tried to move away, but was forced to lick his cock clean anyway.

Elina just came for a second time, her body going limp while the bastard continued to fuck her anyway. "So this is what it's like to fuck royalty! Ha!" He laughed, the second customer she had forcing his member into her mouth and practically down her throat as he made her deep throat him.

The ravenette hostess tossed her head back and screamed when the baby's head came out with another orgasm. "Ahh~ So good!" She cried out, bucking her hips wildly as the customer continued to fuck her. She wrapped a tentacle around her leg then pulled it back, slipping it inside herself and wrapping it around the baby as she felt another contraction.

She bucked and thrusted her hips wildly, and as the customer came inside her she cried out, pulling the baby from herself with one of her tentacles. She fell to her hands and knees then on the bed, panting hard as she nodded for another woman to get the baby which she did. "Ha, ha..." She shook her head and looked towards the sisters, a slight glint in her eyes.

"You'll be doing this in just a few months too..." She chuckled and stood slowly from the bed, rubbing her belly and looking at the satisfied customer which laid back. 'Good money indeed.' She thought with a grin as she turned her attention to the moaning men fucking the Vance sisters once more.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, I ended it with a "bang" on this chapter. *snicker* Anyway, please review to let me know what you thought, if it was rushed or not. I kind of liked the events in this chapter, so... Anyway, let me know! The next chapter will be the "final" chapter, then the epilogue which I have planned, it'll be shorter but I think decent because there will be a "surprise" character showing up. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or it's characters. OC's and the plot bunny belong to me.

A/N: Hello! I'm back this weekend with another chapter for Preggo Apocalypse. I really wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I got some really good feedback, and it made me smile. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! This chapter is the official "end" of the story, but next weekend there will be one more chapter, a short epilogue with the surprise character showing up. So I hope everyone enjoys. This chapter seemed a bit shorter than others but I thought it was perfect, and didn't want to change anything.

Also, as a side note, to the anonymous guest reviewer who said they'd take this story off their bookmark list if I didn't make Reina a warrior again... Go ahead. This is the last chapter, aside from the short epilogue, and both were done, already written, when I posted the last chapter. I'm not changing anything, and quite frankly, the threat did not effect me because this story is rather finished and I'm happy with that.

To the people who have been supporting this story no matter what's happened, thank you so much. It means a lot to me, to know even something like Preggo Apocalypse has fans. I'm sure a lot of you prefer to be anonymous due to the contents of this story, and I understand that. I still appreciate the Guest reviews, and the last few ones have been very nice. So thank you for the support, anonymous or not. :) You guys have been great.

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse

Nine months pass since Risty had given birth, and Tomoe and Gage officially became parents of the little girl named Hope. Alexi was always skeptical about Tomoe and Gage before, but now he could see that they were great with another as they took the roles of parents immediately after the baby's birth.

Luna Luna was very pregnant again, this time with triplets, Alexi was happy to hear, and Reina was with twins. Both Reina and Elina had swollen bellies, ready to give birth any day now.

And Irma was as fit as ever. She had worked hard every day, trained herself to get herself back in top shape. And now she was even doing what she had always been trained to do; assassinate.

Alexi recently had had some trouble with a neighboring kingdom, and Irma, as the queen, wanted to help, to put a stop to this before it became another war. She knew Tomoe wouldn't be able to handle it if Gage had to go into war. So she slipped into her clothes which fit her body closely, grabbed her weapons and went towards the other kingdom; quietly.

She had even managed to keep out of sight of any demons on her trek. She couldn't feel more thrilled.

Now she stood inside the kingdom's ruler's bedroom, eyeing him as he still slept into the late morning. She watched as his breathing was even and unbroken in his sleep. He had no idea how close his death was upon him. She gripped her dagger from her hip and she silently moved over, her steps silent and unknowing to him.

The blade glinted in the morning sunlight as she held it over his neck. 'This is what I'm meant to be.' She thought, her eyes narrowing. Then before he even woke up it was over, the blade had slid across his neck. She didn't even bat an eyelash as his eyes snapped open and he began to quietly gargle on his own blood, his screams silent.

It was over within a moment and she was out the window and disappearing in the streets.

Irma was back at the castle just before noon, Tomoe was in the dining room feeding Hope while she herself tried to eat. Alexi was sitting at the dining table as well, eating his lunch slowly while he watched his sister and new niece. He sighed and looked down to his plate as Irma walked into the room, her blades already tucked away safe in their room.

"Irma, you're back. Where did you run off to so early? I saw you leave while I was up with Hope." Tomoe said, looking up at Irma as she sat down next to Alexi.

She nodded and glanced to Alexi then looking at Tomoe. "I simply went out." She said, a slight smirk trying to slip it's way onto her face.

Tomoe and Alexi exchanged glances then shrugged it off as Tomoe stood from the table. "This little girl is ready for her nap." She said, smiling as she headed out of the dining room and towards her own room. Irma watched her then looked at the plate which had been placed in front of her for lunch.

Picking at her food she glanced at Alexi before looking down again. "You haven't taken your eyes off me since I walked in." She said, shaking her head as she began eating. "Really beginning to annoy me." She grumbled, looking at him.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Where were you?" He asks, a pleasant smile gracing his features, his long raven locks cascading over his shoulder now.

Irma quickly finished her food and looked at Alexi. "The ruler in the neighboring kingdom won't be a problem. You forgot what I was before you dragged me here. I haven't." She said, getting up.

Alexi was on her in a moment's flash, pinning her against the table with his body. He looked down at her for a moment then pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her into a kiss as his hand traveled down her chest, feeling her breast. Irma gripped ahold of his top, pulling him closer even as the kiss deepened.

He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he cups her cheek with his hand. "I never forgot." He whispered against her lips, kissing them tenderly then pulling back again. "Thank you for dealing with him. But Irma... There's something I want from you."

She raised a silver eyebrow at him and leaned back into the table, her hands resting on his hips. "What? Taking a life isn't good enough for one day?" She asked, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a greedy ruler." He kissed her cheek then rested his hand over her stomach. "You took a life for me. Now I want you to give a life for me." He said, kneeling down and kissing her stomach.

Irma frowned and pulled back slightly, but there simply was no where else for her to move to. "I'm not ready-"

"Yes you are." He cut her off and looked up at her, his hands gripping her hips in place. "I've seen you help Tomoe with Hope. You do good. I think you can be a good mother if you tried. I want a child now Irma. You're my wife, queen. I want an heir. I want a child with you Irma." He said, standing now and kissing her, his arm snaking around her waist.

She shivered and pulled away, looking away from him as she ground her teeth. "I'm just now getting my life back and you want to make me pregnant, again?" She gritted her teeth and looked at him; eyes narrowed.

"Pregnant with our child, yes." He said, his dark eyes scanning her face. "I do love you. You may not truly love me, but we're married now. I want a family. I've wanted one with you for so long." He said, stroking her stomach gently now. "Please Irma."

She closed her eyes and sighed a heavy breath, shaking her head then. "Do I have a choice?" She questioned, pulling away from him and walking out of the dining room.

He watched after her, sitting back down at the table. 'Not if I have a say so.' He thought, tapping his fingers along the tabletop.

After a couple of days of not speaking with him, Irma finally decided it was time to consent. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom where Alexi was sitting on their bed reading. He looked up at her as she leaned against the door after closing it. "I'm ready..."

Irma gasped softly after Alexi had pushed her up against the wall, kissing and nipping and sucking on her neck. Alexi only chuckled quietly as he rubbed himself against her thigh, causing her to moan softly. "I knew you'd come around..." He whispered before he looked down at his new bride. Irma blushed as she looked at him and nodded.

She knew she would become pregnant with his child; no, their child... Alexi removed his clothing and soon did the same for Irma, now both were naked and on the bed, kissing, nipping, sucking, touching each other. Irma closed her eyes and arched her back as Alexi bit down on her breast.

"Oh God that feels so damn good..." Irma spoke softly and Alexi could only grin as he began nipping at her breasts. She moaned again before biting her lip. She didn't want to cum so soon.

Alexi then kissed a trail down her stomach and leg to her inner thigh before nipping it lightly, causing Irma to shiver in excitement. Irma could barely hold back the little moans that were increasingly getting louder.

"A-Alexi... N-Not so fast please I don't want to cum yet..." She nearly begged. She didn't want to have this go by so fast, it had been some time since she was last touched, but with each kiss, with each touch of his free hand she could feel herself nearing her orgasm.

"You'll have plenty more chances to cum my love..." He whispered gently against the skin of her stomach after kissing it yet again. Soon her stomach would be filled with his children. He couldn't hardly wait. He nodded and he pulled her to her hands and knees, positioning himself behind her.

He held her hips firmly before thrusting his hips in one quick movement, and he was inside her, causing her to grip the sheets and moan louder than before. She clenched her eyes shut and thrusted back against him hard, causing him to moan lowly before he began thrusting hard into her, and she was able to match his thrusts every time.

Alexi gripped at one of her breasts as he continued to pound into her, panting between each thrust. Irma was already feeling close to her orgasm. "So good this is so good Alexi!" Irma moaned out as she dug her nails even deeper into the sheets, ripping them now.

Alexi had to agree it felt wonderful, strangely different than any other time. Was it because he was now having sex with his wife rather than his pet? He couldn't tell. He just knew it was wonderful now. Far more so than ever before. They continued to move in sync with one another for a while, cumming a few times before he pulled away and laid her on her back before he thrusted into her yet again.

This lasted all night.

Both climaxed so many times they lost count that night. By morning they were passed out, Alexi holding his wife close while Irma was snuggled against her husband.

**xoxo**

The bedroom attached to theirs was changed into a babies room in no time, perfect for a boy, which Alexi knew Irma was having. A few months pass afterward, and Irma's belly was already showing that she pregnant. Reina and Elina both were also pregnant again after they had given birth, and now Reina was working in the castle as she carried a royal child for her father, along with Elina who was left in the brothel with Luna Luna.

Now Irma was laying across her bed, her belly exposed. She was staring at the ceiling, her hand rubbing over her stomach. 'It's too big to be just one.' She thought, frowning slightly and closing her eyes. 'I'm having twins, aren't I?' She thought, sitting up and looking down at her swollen stomach.

'I'm not ready...' She thought, rubbing her belly gently still. She shook her head and looked up when Tomoe walked into the room, smiling slightly at her. "Nervous?" She asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

Irma nodded and looked away from her. "Where's Hope?" She asked, not in the mood to speak of her own condition.

Tomoe smiled and looked at the door then back to Irma, reaching over and rubbing her stomach gently then. "Gage has her right now. Irma, I know you're nervous about actually being a mother, but it's easier than you think. Hope wasn't born from me and Gage, but I knew she was my daughter when I held her. You'll know too."

"I've never wanted to be a mother though." She replied, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. "I was just getting to the right place again and here I am, pregnant, with twins no doubt, and I'm expected to immediately love them when I didn't want them." She sighed and looked at Tomoe.

"I know. I know. But I'll be here to help you. Alexi. Gage." She soothed, rubbing Irma's belly for a moment longer then pulling her hand back. "Don't worry."

Irma stood from the bed and shook her head, looking at Tomoe then walking over and staring out the window, rubbing her swollen stomach gently. 'She says don't worry, but...'

She couldn't help but worry. She would be having children of her own this time, children that she would raise from birth with Alexi. She was anxious and feeling almost as scared as that first day she arrived so many months ago.

**xoxo**

Months pass and she was now ready to give birth any day now to their twins. Tomoe and Gage, among every other person in the town was excited for the birth of Alexi's children. Irma was just anxious, this would be the first time she'd actually be a mother. Today she was relaxing in the babies bedroom, sitting in a rocking chair Alexi had made specially for Irma.

She rocked back and forth in it as she looked out the window Alexi had put in. She was rubbing her stomach, feeling more anxious than she had ever felt before. 'I'm about to be a real mother... These babies are mine to take care of... Mine and Alexi's... Ours...' She thought as she continued to rub her stomach and staring out the window.

She had to wonder if she'd be a good mother. Alexi had walked in and smiled at her before he went over and leaned over, kissing her cheek as he rested his hand on top of hers on her stomach, gripping it gently. "You're going to be a wonderful mother Irma, I know it..." Alexi whispered as if he knew what she was wondering.

She smiled a little and looked up at him, nodding before she looked out the window again. "Any time now I guess is when we'll find out..." She mumbled more or less to herself rather than Alexi.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek again before kissing her neck, and then her shoulder before opening her kimono top to expose her chest. Her nipples hardened at the cool air hitting them and she shivered before looking at Alexi. He nipped at one of the nipples before kissing her cheek.

"I suppose now I'll have to share these huh?" He asked with a sheepish grin, and Irma only rolled her eyes at him. He laughed and nodded as he touched and pinched one of her nipples gently, causing it to harden even more. "I suppose if you leave this one to me I won't mind so much." He said and pinched her nipple again, causing her to moan softly as she tilted her head up to look at him, now leaning back into the rocking chair.

She smiled slightly at him and sighed softly, nodding slightly before she closed her eyes. Alexi closed her kimono shirt up before kissing her cheek and turning to leave the room to finish his work for the day. Irma's eyes then opened as he went to leave the room and she gripped her stomach lightly with both hands as she looked down before looking at Alexi.

"Alexi..." She spoke up before he left, and he stopped at the doorway and turned to face her again as he crossed his arms.

"What? Hungry again?" He asked with a chuckle and smiled at her for a moment before his smile faded, her eyes weren't saying she was hungry.

"It's time..."

She said in an almost whisper before she looked down, where her water had broken. Alexi looked to where she was looking and his eyes lit up before he quickly walked over to her and pulled her up gently. He then pulled her out of the room and headed for the new birthing room he had made for Irma, so she could have privacy while giving birth to their children in his castle. He called for Tomoe whom would help Irma before getting to the room and helping Irma lay down.

Tomoe walked in behind him and her eyes lit up, smiling brightly as she knew what was happening. She then hurried to get Reina who would help and they both and shooed Alexi out, closing the door. He had agreed to allow Irma to only be surrounded by women during her births now, which made her just slightly relaxed.

Hours later Alexi was pacing outside the door, Gage was sitting on the bench with Hope in his arms and was watching as Alexi continued to pace. 'God if he keeps this up he'll walk a hole right through the floor..' He thought to himself and tried to hide the smile on his face from his long time friend.

In the room, Reina was tending to the first born while Tomoe helped Irma with the second baby. "Okay Irma you're half way there just one more..." Tomoe said, trying to urge Irma to keep going.

Irma had been in labor for hours and was finally nearing the end; and she was more than ready for it to end. She groaned from the pain of the contraction as she gripped her legs tightly, desperately wanting this to be over with. This labor was harder than she remembered any other being.

"Alright Irma push." Tomoe said and Irma did so as she began to push yet again, gritting her teeth in pain as she clenched her eyes shut. Slowly the baby's head was beginning to poke out and beginning to come out. Irma groaned loudly yet again as Tomoe held the baby's head up after it was completely out.

"Oh God this hurts so much...!"

Irma groaned out after taking a quick few breaths before she continued to push, and after a little longer the baby was completely out and Irma relaxed back on the bed, breathing heavily now.

"You did great Irma." Tomoe said softly while she cleaned up the baby, smiling down at her. Tomoe and Reina handed the babies to Irma who looked down at them, her previous concerns almost vanishing with their presence. Tomoe nodded to Reina to clean up as she walked over to the door to get her brother.

Alexi hadn't ever felt this worried before so why this time he had to wonder. Perhaps it was because this time it was his children being born. Either way he was agitated it was taking so long. Finally though he seen the door open from the corner of his eye and he stopped in his tracks to see Tomoe cleaning her hands and smiling at her brother.

"You can come in now..." She said softly before stepping out of the way. Tomoe finished cleaning her hands before sitting next to Gage and kissing his cheek softly then looking down to Hope with a smile on her face. Gage wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as Alexi stepped into the room, where he seen Irma sitting on the bed, covered with a blanket and holding their newborns that were wrapped in clean towels.

Reina nodded to him and left the room as Alexi made his way over to bed where Irma looked up at Alexi and nodded before she looked back down at her son and daughter as she leaned back to relax, the pillows behind her keeping her upright. Alexi stood next to the bed before pulling the towel away from the infants faces just enough so he could see and he could feel his heart flutter with happiness as he looked at his children.

"These little ones didn't want to come out so easily I hope you know..." Irma mumbled and looked up at Alexi, before he chuckled weakly and nodded in agreement as he then kissed Irma's temple softly.

"Thank you... Irma for everything.. I could never repay you for anything you've done for me." He spoke softly as he looked down at their children and so did she. Irma sighed tiredly and nodded before closing her eyes, leaning against Alexi as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She sighed softly, and he nodded as he yet against kissed her temple and then her forehead before looking down at their babies. This was the mark of the dawn of a new era, and he knew it. Irma slowly fell asleep, too exhausted to really stay awake. He nodded and smiled at his children, the new heir to the thrown.

* * *

A/N: And that's the official end for this story, but as I stated, there will be another chapter posted in a week, which is the short epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I know it didn't have too much stuff happening, but I wanted to show in this chapter, how far Alexi and Irma has come, as a couple. Thanks for reading, and I'd like to hear your thoughts. Again, next chapter is the final ending.

-On one last note before you leave, some new reviews (anonymous guests) have pointed a couple things out. Yes, I know who Irma actually fought in the series, and that Aldra lost to Reina. I know that Reina is a great character, very sweet, caring, and loving. When I first began posting this story, I hadn't watched the series, and I regret that. However, I have at least watched half of the series, and I know the rest well. (I read up on the rest, I still need to take time in stopping and watching it.) However, this story was an AU (Alternate Universe) so things were, obviously a bit different to fit my needs. As for the spelling, I can't help that. I knew there were grammar and spelling issues with some chapters, and I never went back and fixed them. Though, I would like to thank you for pointing them out. Maybe when I have the time, I'll go back and fix those. :) I do appreciate those, because for a long time I had no spellcheck. (Finally got some) And was sometimes simply too tired to go back and re-read the chapters. Thanks!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade, or it's characters. OC's and the plot bunny belong to me.

A/N: Well, it took awhile but I finally got around to finishing this story. I do want to thank the readers and reviewers, and those who has followed and faved this story. I know I got swepted away from it with other stories, or simply writer's block messing with me and making me lose interest for awhile. But I made it, and I'm glad everyone has stuck with me until this point. So thank you! I want to say a couple things, before we move onto the final chapter, an epilogue of sorts to this ficcy.

One, this is just kind of a quick statement, the title, Preggo Apocalypse, was not my idea, I had told one of my friends the specifics of this story and they gave me this title, simply because I didn't know what else to call it. Now, I didn't mean apocalypse as "end of the world" kind of thing. (an event resulting in great loss and misfortune; the whole city was affected by the irremediable calamity; the earthquake was a disaster; an event of great importance, violence, etc.,) -All these were gotten from an online dictionary. The apocalypse part was simply the "near dead" town part of the story. Has nothing to do with the rest of the world in this story. That's it.

Now that we've gotten past that... A few reviewers have asked me to do more Queen's Blade, and or pregnancy themed things. Especially using Reina. I can't promise anything, but I would like to say that I have been working on another story, Queen's Blade, starring Reina, with the pregnancy theme. I have no idea if I'll finish it, I've done several attempts at different ones with different plots, and none have panned out more than 10 or so chapters before I ran out of steam. The latest one has been a work in progress for the past year, but has more to it, and has gained more ideas than any other. If/when I ever post another pregnancy themed story, it will only be for Queen's Blade, and will be starring Reina, because she is my favorite. In fact, my top two favorite female characters is Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach, and Reina Vance from Queen's Blade. So I can promise that if another gets posted, it will star Reina. (And yes, I know her name is Leina, however I prefer the alternate spelling. I usually don't do that, I keep to the original name, but with Reina it's different.)

For some reason I associate Queen's Blade characters with pregnancy. Don't ask me why. I've watched the first half of the series, and that's my thought on the characters; they need to be pregnant. *shrugs* I'm severely picky about what character is pregnant, i.-e, I don't like the idea of Yoruichi becoming pregnant, but I do like the idea of Reina being pregnant. Queen's Blade characters, however, I have no problem seeing them pregnant. Except for Echidna, simply because she's very similar to Yoruichi in personality.

Anyway, oh, and also, someone in the reviews asked about a story with Reina meeting a half angel whom keeps that from her, and they fall in love. I've actually never had an angelic OC, and the idea struck me as interesting. I can't promise anything, but I might do something in the future, if/when I'm motivated enough. For now, I have other things I'd like to work on. Alright, that's enough author notes for now, read on!

* * *

Queen's Blade: Preggo Apocalypse  
~Epilogue~

Almost five years have passed since Alexi and Irma's twins, Bjarke and Alma, were born. Hope and the twins were best friends, and loved playing together. Irma had embraced motherhood and found she was just as good at it as she was being an assassin, and she was happy. Her past nightmares in the hell Alexi had created were simply that, an old nightmare that she put behind her finally.

Risty had stopped by a handful of times during the last five years, checking in on Hope and seeing how everyone was doing. Reina was now a full time nanny for Irma and Alexi's children, she had long lost her attitude which her sister had instilled on her. Elina was still at the brothel with Luna Luna, but had long been broken.

Irma was now a few days past nine months of being pregnant with another baby with Alexi.

She was sitting reclined on a chair outside, rubbing her swollen belly as she watched Bjarke and Alma play in the garden. She smiled slightly and shook her head before looking down at her swollen belly, sighing. 'When are you going to come out?' She thought, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Tomoe was in town with Hope today to do some trading, and Gage and Alexi were both working, so Irma was alone watching the twins. Reina was also there, whom was also pregnant. She had been giving birth to babies since her arrival several years earlier.

Irma was relaxing, her hand slowly rubbing her swollen belly while she soaked up the sunlight of the afternoon. Suddenly the light dimmed and she frowned slightly, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped and sat upright, turning in her chair to see the reason behind the sudden shade.

"Hello Irma." Irma's heart rate picked up then seemed to stop altogether and drop into her stomach as she stared at the woman before her. Long flowing green and white hair pulled back in a ponytail revealed pointed ears of an elf. The elf smiled at her.

"E-Echidna?!" She gasped, gripping her stomach gently.

Echidna smirked and leaned over her, rubbing her swollen stomach. "My my, what a round belly you've gotten yourself here." She chuckled and looked up at Irma in the eyes before standing upright again. "It has been some time, hasn't it?" She asked, walking around the chair and looking off at the twins.

"What are you doing here?" Irma snapped, getting up from the chair. Echidna turned and glanced at her before turning her attention back to the children. "Answer me!" Irma demanded, standing in front of her now.

Sighing the elf shrugged her shoulders then crossed her arms. "What, can't an old friend stop by?" She asked, her voice almost condescending as she spoke. She smirked at Irma who clenched her fists. "Oh, don't get so worked up now, wouldn't want you to go into labor now would we?"

"Shut up. You were in my life a very long time ago. That part of my life is over with Echidna." She said, trying to calm herself. Echidna was right, she didn't want to go into labor now with the woman before her.

The elf chuckled and nodded to the twins as they ran up. "Mommy is this a friend?" Bjarke was the first to speak up as he looked up at Echidna with wide eyes.

Alma smiled brightly and waved. "Can she play with us?" She asked, bouncing slightly.

Irma shook her head and gripped Bjarke's and Alma's shoulders, turning them away. "Go inside and find daddy to play with." She said, shooing them into the castle before she turned to see Echidna sitting where she had been sitting previously. "Leave." She said, pointing away from the castle.

Echidna shook her head and ran her hand along her stomach until she began petting her pet snake. "Now that's just rude, and just as I came all the way here to see how you and your new family were doing. I see now that you're in no shape to be training the little ones." She said, her eyes searching Irma's.

The younger woman shook her head and gritted her teeth. "They will be trained when they're old enough." She said defiantly.

"And will you be the one doing so? While popping out babies? I hardly think so. Which is why I've decided to come here." She stood from the chair and circled Irma, then stopped in front of her and rubbed her swollen belly. "I know what's happened to you. How he bought you, put you to work, then married you." She continued to rub Irma's stomach.

"That...was a long time ago Echidna. Please, leave..." Irma looked away, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Don't you want my help?" Echidna asked, reaching up and gripping Irma's chin to make eye contact again.

Irma's jaw tightened and she squared her shoulders, looking at the woman in the eyes now. "Why would you want to help me? Now?"

"You let yourself be put in this situation. But I never once pinned you to come out on top. Say I simply lost a bet with myself." She smirked and tapped Irma's belly. "My way of paying is by...training the little ones. I do need a new hobby, and..." She paused and looked up to where Reina had left to go inside with the twins.

"And?" Irma questioned, glancing in the same direction before looking back to Echidna.

The elf nodded and stepped aside, looking around then at her once more. "Who's to say I won't find a little fun, hmm?" She chuckled and crossed her arms.

For a moment Irma stood there in silence. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she would no doubt love having Echidna be the one to train her children... She nodded slowly and looked at Echidna. "Fine. But you do things by my rules, because these are my children we're talking about."

The green haired woman smiled and bowed her head then tilted it back as she looked at Irma. "Of course, Queen Irma." She chuckled and waved her hand before letting it fall and pet her snake's head lightly. "Won't it be just so much fun working together again?" She asked, her eyes calculating.

Irma looked away for a moment to think about it, then nodded and walked into the castle without another word.

That night after Irma explained the situation with Echidna, Irma went into labor. It didn't take as long to give birth to the baby as it did with the twins, and now she was laying in bed resting.

Irma looked up at Alexi who just walked in from checking on the twins and the baby. She shook her head tiredly as she leaned back, watching as he sat on the edge of the bed. He began to rub her stomach gently as he continued to look at her.

"What?" Irma asked softly as she looked at him still, and he only shrugged as he leaned over and kissed her neck softly.

"You know I love how our family is growing." He said softly, and kissed her shoulder. She nodded in agreement and smiled before closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side for him now.

"Hmm... Same here." She said and laughed tiredly as Alexi pulled back a little and smiled, a new light in his eyes. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him now.

"Well... How about we work on baby number four?" He asked softly as he ran his hand down her stomach and leg lightly now.

Irma shook her head and looked at him questioningly before her eyes widened a little. "Alexi I just gave birth not even an hour ago..." She said, but she smiled at him now as he winked her way. She chuckled weakly and rolled her eyes before spreading her legs, and Alexi was soon in between them and kissing her neck as he removed his clothing.

"It won't take too long my love..." He whispered in her ear before he nipped at it, and soon he was naked as was she, now straddling her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled and nodded as she ran her hand through Alexi's hair gently. She closed her eyes and smiled still as Alexi then pushed into her, moaning lowly and causing her to moan softly and arch her back into him, allowing herself to be taken and impregnated again.

End.

* * *

A/N: That's the finale of Preggo Apocalypse. The surprise guest was, in fact, Echidna to see her student, bearing a surprise to teach her children. Someone had once suggested I bring Echidna in, and I never forgot that, and decided to go ahead and use her for this epilogue. I thought it was a fitting end. Needless to say, I'm happy with how that turned out.

Oh, and someone asked why everyone thought Alexi was so great, considring he's more cruel and evil. Quite frankly, sometimes the bad guys win. Pretty simple, he was/is a cruel, lying, sadistic bastard who in the end got his way. Though I would like to think he got better over time with Irma's presence in his life. *shrugs*

As I stated, I can't promise anything. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. But, I will say keep an eye out, because I may very well post another Queen's Blade/pregnancy story. It's very interesting to work with, and very different compared to my usual preference of yaoi. And there's a very long list of possibilities about what impregnates the heroine and what she carries, even how long the pregnancy lasts; especially in the anime world. Not to mention it's always an interesting and fun challenge to write out a birth/sex scene.

So this is it. This story is officially complete, and I'm happy with that. I want to thank everyone again for keeping up with this for this long, and those who reviewed. It's been interesting working with this genre, and I would like to do more. And if any of you want to learn more about what I might have planned, maybe even help me fine-tune some ideas, which I do with my friends a lot of the time, feel free to send me a PM.

-One last thing. Thoughts on pigmen anyone? Pigbeasts? I've had half a mind to use them in my Queen's Blade/pregnancy stories after I wrote this one. Not for main characters, of course, but for things that Reina would have to fight against and would most likely impregnate her x amount of times before she escapes them and/or is rescued from them and so on and so forth. XD They're useful creatures and easy to explain, compared to most demons anyway. And usually very strong too, and easy to be controlled by some evil bad guy.

In the word's of Gin Ichimaru (Bleach)... Bye bye! *waves*


End file.
